UP
by LucyWiliams
Summary: Oz X Alice X Break. Sharon X Oc. Oz es la burla de todos tanto en la escuela como en su casa, se ha enamorado de la chica mas popular de su instituto, junto a su querida amiga lograra acercarse a ella sin saber que el amor no esta donde lo busca sino donde menos se lo imagina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva historia que ha estado en mi cabeza durante ya varios meses y hasta ahora he decidido escribirla y publicarla. Se que tengo las demás historias sin actualizar pero prometo que pronto comenzare con las actualizaciones de las demás, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva loca historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencias: AU/y un poco de Ooc. (tratare de mantener las personalidades originales de cada personaje)**

 **Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

–Oz…Oz… despierta. –un chico rubio se encontraba dormido profundamente.

–Son las cinco de la mañana, es un fastidio. –resoplo para después darse vuelta y enroscarse en las calientes mantas de su cama. Quería disfrutar un poco más de esa agradable sensación, ya que había trasnochado en terminar los deberes que se había dejado amontonar gracias a su trabajo.

–LEVANTA TU TRASERO DE UNA VEZ. –la odiosa voz de su hermano mayor lo hizo levantarse sobresaltado. –Es hora de que comiences a preparar mi desayuno me iré en unos pocos minutos y quiero desayunar algo. –tallándose los ojos salió somnoliento de la cama, ya le hartaba la molesta situación que había en su casa, desde que había pasado a segundo año de preparatoria su vida había dado un giro radical, comenzando con su hermano Jack que hacia hasta lo imposible por hacerlo sentir miserable como si su vida ya no lo fuera, estirándose se dirigió a su baño para lavarse la cara, un nuevo día comenzaba lo que significaba veinticuatro horas de soportar las mismas tonterías de siempre.

–Buenos días Jack.

–Date prisa enano, no quiero irme con el estómago vacío. –Oz rodo los ojos, molesto cuando Jack no hizo ni el intento de despegar la vista de una revista que tenía en las manos. Sin más se dirigió a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno para su hermano, pensaba regresar a la cama y disfrutar de más horas de sueño, pero al ver a bajar a su padre esa idea se esfumo rápidamente.

–Qué bueno que ya estas despierto Oz, prepara el desayuno, después te pones a ordenar el estudio, y a limpiar la casa, para después ir a la tintorería por el uniforme de tu hermana. –Zai dijo de manera fría mientras se servía un poco de café.

–Pero señor, tengo que ir a la escuela. –Oz trato de hacer recapacitar un poco a su padre.

–Entonces deberías de darte prisa y no perder el tiempo en excusas. –dio un trago a su café y lo volteo a ver. –deberías agregarle un poco más de azúcar al café para la próxima. –sin más salió de la cocina, Oz golpeo la mesa de la cocina, sabía que era inútil discutir con su padre, sin más tiempo que perder se puso a realizar las tareas asignadas, en cuanto más rápido lo hiciera era mejor.

 **…**

–No puedo creerlo, ya son las ocho de la mañana. –sin perder más tiempo subió a su recamara para poder darse un baño y salir a su trabajo, el hacer los deberes le llevo más tiempo de lo que había previsto ahora tendría que salir corriendo para no llegar demasiado tarde a su empleo, después de unos minutos estaba ya en su viejo auto, afortunadamente solo llego media hora tarde, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al llegar a un pequeño restaurant.

–Qué bueno que ya llegaste Oz. –una chica con el pelo castaño y ojos rosas saludo alegremente a su amigo, vestía una playera azul cielo con pantalones negros y una gorra, el uniforme del trabajo.

–También me alegro de haber llegado Sharon-chan, creí que no llegaría a la primera hora. –contesto al mismo tiempo que se ponía la playera azul y la gorra, para realizar su labor.

–Nuevamente, te pusieron hacer trabajo que no te correspondía, ¿cierto?

–Así, es, cada día se ponen insoportables, si no fuera por mí hermana Ada me volvería loco en esa casa. –la chica le sonrió para ir a tomar la orden de una mesa, mientras Oz comenzaba a acomodar y a recoger varias mesas. Después de una media hora llego un hombre rubio con barba y lentes que protegían unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos.

–Buenos días a todos. –saludo alegremente.

–Tío Oscar, buenos días. –respondió alegremente. – llegas tarde, eso es raro en ti.

–Si Oz jajaja, pero tuve que atender unos asuntos, gracias por abrir el local.

–No fui yo tío, también llegue tarde media hora, lo abrió la pequeña Sharon. –la mencionada llegaba junto a ellos en esos momentos.

–Buenos días Oscar-san, ¿cómo le fue con los asuntos que tenía que atender?

–Buenos días Sharon, pues no fueron problema, gracias por abrir el local, eres un cielo.

–De nada, ya sabe para eso estamos aquí.- Respondió un poco sonrosada – para luego gritar un poco en dirección a la cocina. – ¿cierto Robín? –de la cocina se asomó un joven de pelo azabache alborotado y ojos color castaño con unas gafas rojas sobre la cabeza y una espátula en la mano como evidencia de cuál era su trabajo.

–Es cierto, usted no se preocupe anciano. –respondió enérgicamente. Oscar puso una cómica cara y Oz y Sharon comenzaron a reír en cuanto el mayor reprendía al más joven por faltarle el respeto y por no llevar el uniforme correcto.

–Bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que supervisar que todo esté bien adentro. –les quito las gorras para poder revolverles el cabello y seguidamente se dirigió a la cocina a supervisar al enérgico y alegre muchacho que se encontraba en ella.

Después de unos minutos entro una joven realmente voluptuosa de cabello rosa, vestía una falda entubada color negro con zapatillas de aguja del mismo color y una camisa de manga larga fajada a la falda, se dirigió a la caja para pedir una bebida.

–Buenos días Òscar-sama. Me da un café sin azúcar por favor.

–Buenos días señorita Lotti, claro en un momento se lo doy. –saludo cortésmente el rubio.

–No se preocupe, por cierto ¿dónde se encuentran ese par de problemas? Ya casi va siendo hora de ir a la escuela. –buscaba con la mirada a Oz y Sharon pero no lograba divisarlos.

–No se preocupe por eso, yo les recordare cuando sea momento, y deben de andar por ahí resolviendo algún asunto. –respondió mientras preparaba el café antes solicitado, Lotti sonrío a modo de respuesta, cuando Sharon apareció para limpiar una mesa.

–Oh profesora, buenos días,-la susodicha le respondió el saludo. –es un milagro que aparezca por aquí sin el semblante histérico de siempre. –comento con un poco de burla.

–Qué cosas dices mocosa. –una vena de enojo apareció en su sien. –deja recordarte que mi "semblante histérico" empezó desde que me asignaron como tutora de su clase y que cierta chica con cierto rubio me han causado más problemas de los necesarios.

–Claro que no, como puede pensar eso, nosotros no hemos hecho nada realmente grave. –Sharon respondió despreocupadamente mientras hacía ademanes con la mano para restarle importancia, pero que a los ojos de Lotti era algo descarado.

– ¡Como que nada grave! ¡Explícame eso! –empezaba a sonar alterada, pero conto hasta diez para tranquilizarse. –mejor hablamos en la escuela, no quiero hacer corajes contigo en mis horas libres y no recibir pago por ello. –Oscar le entrego el café y esta le pago con un billete.

–Es increíble que este par pueda ocasionar demasiados problemas. –comento Oscar señalando a Sharon y a Oz que acababa de entrar junto con Robín, quien al ver a la muchacha se le pusieron los ojos en forma de corazón.

–Ni se lo imagina. –le dio un sorbo a su café al mismo tiempo que recibía su cambio. –es hora de irme, ustedes asegúrense de no llegar tarde. –sin más salió del local.

–No se preocupe Lotti-sensei. –grito el rubio para que alcanzara a oírlos.

–Lotti, es realmente hermosa, le pediré que salga conmigo. –Robin no dejaba de babear.

–Ni se te ocurra, no creo que le interesen los idiotas como tú. –Oscar se burló del chico haciendo sonreír al par de empleados

–Ni mucho menos los ancianos, ¿cierto Oscar?

–De que hablas yo no soy un anciano, y que te he dicho sobre llamarme así, aún conservo un aura de juventud en mí. –puso su mano sobre su barbilla mientras sonreía refrescantemente lo que ocasiono que las tres personas comenzaran a reír. –ya es suficiente de risa tu regresa a tu trabajo y ustedes ya es hora de que se vayan a la escuela. –los tres pusieron sus manos en su frente al mismo tiempo que gritaban un ¡SI SEÑOR!

Como siempre Oz llevaba en su auto a su amiga a la escuela, después de todo tenían las mismas clases.

–Si Reim no te preocupes, avísale a mi abuela que si estoy cumpliendo con lo que dijo-Sharon hablaba por teléfono con uno de los asistentes de su abuela- y recuérdale que tengo que ir al instituto en una carcacha, debería darle pena. –Volviéndose a Oz –no te ofendas.

– _Sharon ya destrozaste dos autos, no piensa darte uno más para que le pase lo mismo_. –respondieron al otro lado de la línea. - _Y salúdame a Oz, que tenga un buen día._

–De acuerdo, como digas, adiós. –colgó su teléfono y lo guardo en los pantalones vaqueros –Reim te manda saludos.

–Muchas gracias, y no se preocupe princesa, pronto comprare un auto último modelo para que se sienta a gusto. –respondió sarcástico. La castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y comenzó a reír junto a su amigo.

Llegaron al instituto haciendo bromas de costumbre, al llegar al estacionamiento buscaron un lugar disponible pero antes de que pudiera estacionarse un auto se le adelanto haciendo que frenara de golpe.

–Que sorpresa, el idiota de Vincent haciendo lo mismo. –Oz comenzaba a rabiar mientras Vincent y sus amigos bajaban del auto comenzando a burlarse de ellos.

–Ya cálmate, debe haber otro lugar vacío. Mira ahí. –señalo la castaña otro lugar, pero antes de que pudieran estacionarse otro auto se metió, Oz resignado se dejó caer en el asiento, en ese momento tres bellas chicas bajaron del auto, un par de albinas, una de pelo largo y ojos violetas y la otra de pelo corto y mirada seria de un intenso color azul. Pero la que captó la atención del oji- verde fue una morocha de ojos violetas y tez blanca.

–Alice, hoy estas hermosa como siempre. –Vincent se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

–No deberías sorprenderte, yo siempre luzco hermosa. –respondió Alice con orgullo.

–No puedo creer como el idiota de Vincent es novio de Alice, es como si esa gente estuviera destinada a estar junta. –dijo Oz con mal humor.

–Así son las cosas, imagina lo que dirán de nosotros. –Sharon suspiro.

–Que dices Sharon, ellos ni siquiera saben que existimos. –respondió de forma altanera mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

–Miren chicos, tenemos mirones por ahí. –Gilbert señalo a Sharon y Oz.

–Es cierto, -Vincent dijo con vanidad, le quito el altavoz que la albina de pelo largo traía, también conocida como Alyss y comenzó a hablar a través de él. –este lugar no es para mediocres, perdedores. – los demás chicos que estaban con el también comenzaron a reírse.

–Creí que habías dicho que no sabían de nuestra existencia. –Sharon le dijo a su amigo.

–Eso pensé. –respondió algo sorprendido y fastidiado.

–Oigan camareros, ¿por qué no nos traen un combo para el desayuno? –nuevamente Gilbert el hermano de Vincent volvió a gritar haciendo que todo el grupo de amigos empezaran a reírse a excepción de dos albinos, Echo que no le encontró gracia y mantuvo su semblante inexpresivo y Xerxes que no les dio la más mínima importancia.

–No solo saben de nuestra existencia, ahora tenemos nuevos apodos. –Sharon comento.

–Bah, larguémonos de aquí. –dijo poniendo en marcha su auto para salir de ahí, pero no sin antes chocar con el auto de uno de los profesores haciendo que las burlas aumentaran.

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron normalmente, a lo que el rubio le agrado, al menos el inconveniente de la mañana había quedado en el olvido, los últimos minutos de la clase de historia terminaron pronto para salir al receso, en el cual como de costumbre lo tomaba con Sharon.

–Al fin acabo, mi estómago gruñe. –se quejó la chica mientras caminaban en dirección a sus casilleros.

–Tu estomago siempre gruñe, no es nada extraño.-respondió divertido Oz.

–Menso…-hizo un pequeño mohín –me adelantare a la cafetería, te veo allá.

–Claro, te alcanzo solo guardo unas cosas en mi casillero. –observo como su amiga se perdía entre los demás estudiantes, con su sudadera de color celeste y esos tenis converse ya desgatados. Sonrió, su vestimenta no era diferente de la de ella a excepción de sus pantalones desgatados y la falta de sudadera remplazada por una polera color roja, guardaba sus cosas en el casillero cuando una chica se le acerco.

– ¿Cómo está tu auto? –Oz se sorprendió cuando alzo la vista y se encontró con unos ojos violetas.

–B-bien, s-supongo. –Alice sonrió ante la tartamudez del chico, por su parte Oz se sentía como un idiota.

–Fue divertido, cuando trataste de escapar y chocaste con el auto del señor Yura.

–Si eso, claro. –las mejillas se le pusieron de un tono rosa por la chica frente a él, casi parecía una mentira, que la chica más popular le dirigiera la palabra.

– ¿Cómo te llamas chico mesero? –pregunto al tiempo que abría un casillero y colocaba un bote de refresco en él.

–Oz, no sabía que aquí era tu casillero. –trato de continuar la conversación con una tímida sonrisa.

–No este no es mi casillero, pero no hay un bote cerca para tirar esta lata de refresco. –respondió con naturalidad.

–Pero eso no es correcto, no debes invadir la privacidad de las demás personas, no es algo agradable.

–Tranquilo no se acabara el mundo por una lata de refresco, además no creo que importe demasiado, el dueño de este casillero simplemente tirara la basura en su lugar como buen esclavo. –su tono le pareció demasiado arrogante a Oz.

–No sabía que tenías esclavos… -no pudo terminar la frase porque en esos momentos llego Alyss que era gemela de la chica, como dos gotas de agua a excepción del color de pelo.

–Aquí estabas hermanita, te estamos esperando para ir a comer. –Alyss abrazo a Alice de una forma muy cariñosa, ambas vestían a la moda solo que Alice en vez de llevar falda como su hermana llevaba un pantalón entubado. –Alyss vio a Oz con poco de burla. –oh es el chico camarero, no se te olviden nuestras órdenes. –se mofo de Oz a lo que el chico solo rodo los ojos molesto.

–Como digas, entonces vamos Alyss, nos vemos después chico. –Alice tomo a Alyss por el brazo y se fueron riendo, OZ termino de aguardar sus cosas y se fue a la cafetería donde ya Sharon se encontraba en una mesa con dos bandejas de comida.

–Creí que no llegarías nunca. –dijo mientras el de ojos esmeralda se sentaba frente a ella.

–Que exagerada, solo tarde unos minutos. –Tomo su comida – ¿de nuevo espagueti? –miro a su amiga interrogante quien ya tenía el tenedor en la boca.

–No te quejes, es mi turno de escoger el desayuno, cuando a ti te toque yo comeré lo que tu escojas.

–Claro, pero desafortunadamente ya vamos comiendo lo mismo tres veces seguidas. –Sharon solo asintió sonriente dando a entender que no importaba, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a enredar la pasta en su tenedor, pero su vista se dirigió a una mesa en especial y observo a la castaña de ojos violetas, Sharon siguió su mirada y sonrió burlonamente.

–Parece ser que alguien está enamorado de la señorita perfección arrogante.

–Cállate, eso no es verdad. –trato de quitarle importancia. –solo son imaginaciones tuyas.

–Recuerda con quien hablas Oz, te recuerdo que me encanta el romance y sé que sientes más que atracción por esa chica. –movió sus cejas divertidas, y mantuvo su mirada en el chico un rubor apareció en las mejillas de este. –AHH, LO SABÍA. –grito lo suficientemente alto para que algunas personas voltearan a verlos, para luego ignorarlos nuevamente.

–Por favor no grites, no quiero llamar la atención de nuevo.

–Es que estoy emocionada, bueno no tanto pero estas enamorado, esto es una gran noticia, y cuéntame que hizo que te fijaras en ella. –Oz suspiró, sabía que su amiga no lo dejaría en paz cuando se emocionaba con algo.

–No creo que este sea el momento, te lo contare después. –Sharon sonrió y continuo comiendo su espagueti gustosa, Oz sonrió al comportamiento de su amiga, nuevamente dirigió su vista a la mesa donde se encontraba Alice con sus amigos, los chicos populares, dio un suspiro y también se dispuso a disfrutar de su comida.

 **…**

– ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto estúpido conejo? –Gilbert pregunto molesto.

–Calla cabeza de algas, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. –Alice resopló molesta.

Vincent se acercó a ella y le paso el brazo por el hombro acercándola a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Alyss me dijo que te desviaste y estabas con el chico mesero, ¿es cierto eso? –Alice asintió sin ganas. – ¿y por qué estarías con ese perdedor?

–No seas celoso rata de alcantarilla. No se te caerá un brazo porque Alice-kun salude a otro chico. –Break hablo mientras le daba un trago a su refresco y comía un pedazo de pastel.

–No me molesta que hable con otro chico, pero por favor con ese perdedor, eso sería realmente vergonzoso. –Break desvió la mirada quitándole importancia, hasta que Alyss hablo nuevamente.

–Qué crees que estaba haciendo, obvio burlándose de él. –todos los presentes comenzaron a reír excepto Echo que como siempre mantenía su semblante serio, mientras que Break apenas sonrió. –para eso están ese tipos de personas para hacernos pasar un buen momento.

–Alyss, tiene razón, solo quise molestarlo un poco, ya saben la clase de historia siempre me aburre. –respondió Alice sin inmutarse.

–Lo ves Vincent no tienes de que preocuparte, mi hermanita nunca caería tan bajo. –todos continuaron riendo, hasta que Alyss se acercó a Break y lo abrazo seductoramente, Alice al ver esto desvió la mirada molesta y dio un bufido. Alyss sin notar esto le dio un largo beso en los labios, Break no se apartó pero tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo en devolvérselo. –y que haremos por la tarde. –pregunto animada.

–Supongo que iremos a la fiesta de Doug, será pequeña pero la pasaremos bien. –contesto Gil.

–Genial hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta. –dijo animada Lily con sus ojos azules. –Luego se dirigió a Alyss y Break –ustedes de verdad harían una bonita pareja.

–Lo mismo digo, pero Break no quiere formalizar aun el noviazgo, no puedo hacer mucho –contesto un poco aburrida.

–Y hablando de fiesta parece que Doug ya va a tener la suya personal. –todos voltearon a donde veía Vincent para ver a Doug junto con Fang molestando a Oz, después de darle un golpe en el estómago haciendo que este cayera le tiraron refresco encima, sin más se fueron riendo de ahí mientras decían "Perdedor", el grupo de amigos empezaron a reír mientras veían a Oz salir de ahí junto con Sharon. –jajá eso siempre me hace reír, me pregunto qué le tiene preparado para mañana. –Vincent seguía riendo. Echo rodo los ojos molesta.

–Yo me largo, nos vemos después chicos. –sin más se levantó de la mesa mostrando su bonito vestido estilo lolita, con medias negras y botas y tomando sus cosas.

–Yo voy contigo Echo. –Break también se levantó de la mesa y salió junto con la pequeña albina, Alice no le quito la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

 **...**

–Ahh, esto ya es el colmo, esos idiotas, si no fueran del equipo de futbol les daría su merecido. –se quejaba Oz mientras se quitaba la playera mojada a tras de los salones.

–y también si estuvieran de tu estatura, no lo olvides. –Sharon le decía mientras le sacaba otra playera de su mochila y se la entregaba al chico.

–Gracias, enserio te juro que un día me las pagaran. –seguía refunfuñando mientras caminaban a su salón y guardaba la prenda mojada en su mochila.

–Tranquilo, agradece que solo fue en el estómago y no te golpearon la cara. Anímate pronto le llegará su karma no te preocupes. - Lo alentaba la chica.

–Por eso te quiero demasiado Sharon siempre me animas. –La abrazo por el hombro mientras le daba un beso en la sien, la chica solo contesto –"Lo sé, soy fabulosa" siguieron caminando, aún faltaba para que terminara la tortura de la escuela y comenzara la tortura en su casa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí seria el primer capitulo. Espero no demorar en la actualizacion del siguiente capitulo.**

 **-Robin es un personaje del manga Crimson Shell creado por Jun Mochizuki, solo usare un personaje de esa serie.**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia y me regalen un review y me digan que les pareció.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva historia que ha estado en mi cabeza durante ya varios meses y hasta ahora he decidido escribirla y publicarla. Se que tengo las demás historias sin actualizar pero prometo que pronto comenzare con las actualizaciones de las demás, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva loca historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencias: AU/y un poco de Ooc. (tratare de mantener las personalidades originales de cada personaje)**

 **Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

El día había sido realmente agotador, después de la escuela tuvo que trabajar, y se sorprendió que cada día el restaurant de su tío se llenara más, eso lo ponía alegre que el negocio de su querido tío rindiera frutos, pero era agotador tanto para el como para Sharon, se encontraba en su cama recostado, había preparado ya la cena y lavado los trastes de la comida, por lo menos durante un tiempo podría estar en paz sin que lo molestaran, encendió su computadora para hacer la tarea que tenía pendiente, cuando un mensaje llego a su bandeja de entrada, un mensaje de Vincent, era una imagen para molestarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces la elimino y continuo con sus deberes. Después de unos minutos tocaron a su puerta, era su pequeña hermana ya que era la única que se dignaba a tocar y no entrar sin permiso.

–Hermano, ¿estas ocupado? –pregunto una Ada de diez años de edad.

–Solo hago mi tarea Ada, ¿que necesitas?

–Es que tengo problemas con mi tarea de matemáticas, le dije a papa pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupado ahora y que viniera contigo. –Oz sonrió a su hermana, y le hizo señas para que se acercara al escritorio, después de enseñarle y explicarle lo que se le dificultaba terminaron la tarea.

–Gracias Oz, en verdad fue divertido hacer la tarea contigo. –exclamaba la niña con efusividad.

–De nada, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –le acaricio la cabecita rubia.

– ¿Hermano, porque papa y Jack no te quieren? ¿Son personas malas? –pregunto curiosa y con un deje de tristeza, Oz dejo de sonreír para pensar en lo que le diría, no podía decirle que su padre y su hermano eran malas personas, pero tampoco quería decir la verdadera razón.

–No son malas personas Ada, lo que pasa es que ahorita tienen muchas cosas que atender y están algo estresados, veras que pronto se le pasa, solo están enojados conmigo eso es todo.

–No es cierto, papa no te quiere, igual que Jack, solo te molestan. –la mirada de Oz se entristeció un poco al escuchar la verdad de la boca de su hermana. –pero no te pongas triste, yo si te quiero, y siempre te voy a querer.

– ¿De verdad piensas eso? –sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

–Por supuesto, eres muy divertido, y siempre me ayudas cuando tengo problemas, además eres un hermano muy "guay" que me defiende de los niños más grandes que me molestan. Por eso te quiero mucho Oz.

–Gracias Ada. –abrazo a su hermana quien le respondía gustosa el abrazo, si no fuera por esta niña su vida en esa casa sería un infierno por completo. –ya es hora de que vayas a dormir se está haciendo tarde. –la niña recogió sus cosas y le dio un beso de buenas noches. El chico dejo de hacer la tarea y se metió a su cama, pensando en lo que su hermano y padre pensaban de él, le entristecía pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con estos pensamientos fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

La semana término sin ninguna excepción lo de siempre, las mañanas hacia todo lo que su padre y hermano le demandaban para luego ir a la escuela y soportar las burlas que le hacían los demás chicos, y por la tarde trabajar en el restaurant, por lo menos en este último pasaba más a gusto ya que estaba su amiga y su tío.

–De verdad, no sé qué es lo que te atrae de Alice, es muy arrogante y trata a los demás como si fueran sus perros fieles. –decía sus amiga mientras limpiaba unas mesas, durante la semana Oz se había visto en la necesidad de contarle sobre su aparente enamoramiento de Alice ya que la chica había insistido demasiado.

–No lo sé Sharon, solo sé que ella no es feliz, solo aparenta serlo y sonríe falsamente, quiero que de verdad sea feliz. –respondió el chico mientras llevaba una orden a una mesa y recogía los platos de otra. –pero quisiera tener una oportunidad de hacerla sonreír. –dejo el trapo con que limpiaba en el fregadero y se recargo sobre el mostrador viendo a la chica que venía con una pila de trastes sucios.

Sharon suspiro un poco resignada e igualmente dejo los trastes en el fregadero y volteo hacia Oz. –de acuerdo, te ayudare para que puedas acercarte a ella. –el rubio la miro desconcertado por lo que escucho. –sí, te ayudare, ella no me agrada mucho pero si es lo que quieres realmente te ayudare para que tengas una oportunidad de conquistarla. –le sonrió al chico, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de este y la brazo enérgicamente.

–Gracias Sharon-chan. –la levanto levemente del suelo.

– ¿Acaso el mocosos está enamorado? –Robin asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla de la cocina. –esto lo tiene que saber el anciano, y que bien por ti, estar enamorado es lo mejor que te puede pasar. –los chicos le dieron una mirada confusa. –créeme, se siente genial, como la mordida de un perro labrador. –su rostro se puso en estado de ensoñación.

–Cállate Robin, y no le digas nada a Oscar-san, todavía no hacemos ningún movimiento. –Robin hizo un puchero para luego ver a su compañera de ojos rosas

–Oh Sharon ya que estas haciendo de cupido, ¿podrías ayudarme a conquistar a Lotti? Sé que me desea, solo es tímida para aceptarlo.

–No te voy a ayudar a que coquetees con Lotti, no quiero ocasionarle más problemas fuera de la escuela, y créeme no te desea. –respondió inmediatamente al azabache.

– ¿Por qué dices que no me desea?

–Porque eres más joven que ella, y se va a deprimir demasiado si un joven la corteja. –Oz rio por la respuesta y ver como Robin quedaba de piedra. –mejor apurarte a darme mi comida, la están esperando. –Robin le dio una bandeja con comida, mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos, Sharon continuo con su labor mientras cantaba por lo bajo, Oz también continuo con su trabajo y se puso a tararear la canción de Sex on fire de Kings of león.

La mañana era un poco templada como siempre Oz pasó por Sharon a su casa, era una bonita casa agradable a la vista, en esta ocasión no trabajaban en la mañana ya que su horario de clases no se lo permitía, la chica salió vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negro con varias bolsas, unas botas rockeras de tacón bajo con agujeta, una blusa de manga larga color azul índigo, y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo la cual ataba con un lazo color azul marino. Se despidió de una amable señora, que era sirvienta de Sharon.

–Me molesta ir a la escuela tan temprano, ¿no podrían empezar las clases mínimo a las nueve?

–Deja de quejarte pequeña rockera, es demasiado temprano para que empieces con tus quejas. –Oz puso en marcha su auto y se dirigieron a la escuela mientras escuchaban knights of sidonia, en esta ocasión encontraron un lugar desocupado sin que tuvieran que batallar por ganarlo.

–Eso si fue suerte, por primera vez el idiota de Vincent no se interpuso en nuestro camino. –dijo Oz alegre.

–Pues no festejes tanto mira quien está en la entrada. –Sharon señalo a la entrada donde se encontraba Fang y Doug esperándolos, se le había hecho un hábito golpearlo antes de entrar a clases.

–Genial, esos idiotas, no sé qué es peor, que Vincent se burle de mi por no encontrar lugar o que me golpeen ese par de tontos.

–O las dos cosas, que se burlen y te golpeen. –Oz le dio una mirada que decía ya no hables. Sharon observo como un auto llegaba y de ahí se bajaba la Profesora Charlotte, le dio un codazo a Oz. –ya sé cómo nos podemos librar de esta. –Los dos se acercaron a donde se encontraba.

–Buenos días profesora. –Saludo Oz alegremente, la profesora volteo un poco sorprendida por el saludo.

–Buenos días chicos, que se les ofrece. –pregunto mientras abría la cajuela de su auto.

–Nada en especial, solo vimos que necesitaba un poco de ayuda. –respondió Sharon, la pelirrosa se les quedo mirando fijamente entrecerrando los ojos.

–Ustedes traman algo, pero aceptare su oferta, así que cada quien agarre una caja de esas por favor. –los chicos tomaron una caja cada uno y siguieron a la de pelo rosa, al pasar por la entrada Lotti saludo a Fang y Doug, ellos solo miraron molestos a los muchachos que sonrieron al verlos.

–Esa chica fue muy lista al usar esa estrategia. –Break comento mientras comía su paleta. Estaba sentado junto con Echo en una mesa debajo de un árbol, su atuendo era una camisa desfajada con una chaqueta encima con las mangas arremangadas, pantalones de mezclilla y botas Caterpillar negras, se sentaron con la vista al frente por lo que fue difícil no observarlos.

–Me alegra saber que por lo menos por esta vez Oz no fue golpeado. –Echo se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero al ver llegar al rubio su vista se posó en ellos, en esta ocasión tenia puesto un bonito vestido strapless amplio azul marino con un suéter ombliguero color blanco y zapatos de piso negros.

–Así que sabes cómo se llama el mocoso. –pregunto Break mientras la veía.

–Sí, y la chica que siempre anda con él se llama Sharon. –contesto simplemente.

–ah ya veo, tu qué piensas del pequeño rubio.

–Pienso que es alguien divertido y carismático.

– ¿Con divertido te refieres a que es divertido que siempre lo molesten? –pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

–No, es divertido y alegre eso es algo tierno.

– ¿Tierno? –Preguntó con las cejas levantadas –más bien es raro, siempre es humillado y golpeado y siempre anda sonriendo, no veo la forma en que eso pueda ser tierno. –Echo lo miro al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros y volvía su vista al libro que tenía entre manos. –me pregunto cuanto llevaran juntos ese par.

–No están juntos, solo son amigos. Se friendzonean mutuamente eso creo.

–Sabes mucho acerca de ellos, ¿acaso eres una acosadora? –pregunto burlonamente con intención de molestarla pero la chica solo le enseño un cuaderno que tenía escrito diario, Xerxes resoplo al ver que no pudo lograr su cometido. –es muy difícil hacerte cambiar de expresión, tal vez por eso me gusta estar contigo.

–Creí que te gustaba estar con Alyss o Alice.

–No realmente, es algo complejo. –respondió mientras sacaba otra paleta de su mochila y se la llevaba a la boca.

– ¿Ni cuando Alice fue tu novia? –pregunto con un poco de interés.

–Sería muy cruel si te dijera que no, era agradable pasar ratos con ella pero realmente no era algo que me gustara hacer todo el tiempo. Pasa lo mismo con Alyss. –se apresuró a decir cuando la pequeña albina lo miro para hacerle la misma pregunta.

–Pero ella parece que quiere estar contigo a todo momento. –Break no respondió, solo se quedó mirando hacia la entrada, esperaba que la chica regresara y no se equivocó, la castaña se dirigió al auto de su amigo donde saco una chaqueta con capucha color negra la cual le llegaba a medio muslo y era holgada, Echo noto esto. –espero que Alyss no se ponga celosa, ya sabes cómo se pone si le quieres hablar a una chica que no sea ella.

–No tiene por qué hacerlo, ella sola se complica la vida. –dos chicos se le acercaron a Sharon uno de cabellera negra y otro castaño de pelo corto que le entregaron unas hojas y se adentraron al edificio. –como sea ya es hora de entrar a clases. –ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia.

 **…**

–No puedo creer que a ese enano se le olvidara a hacer el reporte, juro que cuando lo vea lo hare lucir más enano de lo que ya es.

–Tranquilo Elliot, no es como si ya fuéramos a entregar el trabajo, es más aun no hemos hecho las entrevistas. –su amigo Leo trato de calmarlo.

–Es cierto hablando de eso a la hora del almuerzo nos ponemos de acuerdo, ahora ya no nos da tiempo. –Sharon recomendó ya que habían tocado el timbre para dar inicio a las clases. Los chicos asintieron y cada quien entro a sus salones correspondientes. Sharon se sentó al lado de Oz, la clase de historia era un poco aburrida por lo que se puso a mandar mensajes con su amigo atraves de un papel, donde le informaba del enojo de Elliot por no hacer el reporte que le correspondía para el periódico. Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, acordaron sentarse en las mesas que se encontraban en el patio para ponerse mejor de acuerdo.

–No se Sharon, siento que no tengo oportunidad siquiera para acercarme a ella. –el rubio comía un par de Hot-dogs.

–No digas tonterías Oz, dices que hace una semana se acercó a ti, eso significa que ya noto tu presencia así que no son imposibles las posibilidades de que te acerques a ella. –la castaña lo alentó.

–De acuerdo, pero por favor trata de ser delicada en esto. –la chica reclamo por ser tan insensible con ella, hasta que dos chicos llegaron a ellos.

–Enano se supone que tienes que entregar ya el reporte, el periódico no se puede atrasar de nuevo. –bufo Elliot al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Oz mientras Leo se sentaba al lado de Sharon.

–Lo entregare mañana lo prometo. –Oz puso sus manos en forma de oración. Eliot solo resoplo.

–Bien y como haremos con las entrevistas, solo nos falta hacer las del grupo popular y la del profesor más raro de la escuela. –Leo argumento, los chicos pusieron atención a él.

–Creí que ya habías hecho la de los populares Leo. –dijo Sharon antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa sencilla.

–Lo intente pero me ignoraron toda la semana, intente hacerla nada mas con Alyss pero igual me tomaba de loco. –respondió el azabache con simpleza. –así que quien escoge para los chicos y quien para el profesor más raro. –pregunto Leo.

–Yo opino que el enano haga la de los chicos y la pequeña chica al profesor más raro. –Elliot dijo mientras sacaba un par de hojas con varias preguntas en ellas.

–Ni loco me acercare a ellos, son los que siempre se burlan de mí, no me ofreceré a ellos en bandeja de plata. –Oz se negó rotundamente.

–Pues yo tampoco pienso hacerla, me ignoran todo el tiempo, no es como si llegara a ellos y dijera "Hola chicos soy al que siempre ignoran y quisiera hacerles unas preguntas." –Eliot dijo esto último con una voz divertida haciendo que el azabache y la castaña rieran. Siguieron discutiendo sobre quien debería hacer a quien la entrevista Sharon aprovecho la distracción de los chicos para sacar su cámara y tomarles una foto.

–Perfecto, un día haremos un reportaje sobre esta foto. –mostro la foto a los chicos, Leo asintió sonriendo mientras los fotografiados se quejaban. –ya dejen de discutir yo hare la entrevista al grupito popular y Leo hará al profesor más raro. –tomo la hoja correspondiente y le entrego la otra a Leo.

–Espera Sharon, no vas a llegar nada más así de repente, ¿cierto?- pregunto Eliot. Pero la chica ya se había puesto en marcha y llego hasta donde se encontraban los chicos solicitados.

–Eso es lo que realmente hizo. –dijo Oz sorprendido, los otros solo asintieron con asombro.

 **…**

–Miren quien está aquí, ¿ya traes nuestra orden mesera? –el oji-dorado bromeo haciendo reír a los presentes.

–Lo siento pero no hago entregas a domicilio.

–Si no vienes a dejar nuestra orden ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que al fin dejaste tu timidez y decidiste venir a confesar tu amor por mí. –Vincent respondió burlón. –lo siento nena pero ya estoy ocupado, pero si quieres puedes decirlo a mi hermano. –nuevamente se oyeron pequeñas burlas por los presentes a excepción de dos albinos, la chica rodo los ojos molesta.

–Créeme eso no pasara jamás, antes me caso con el primer vago que se cruce en mi camino. –Vincent dejo de sonreír pero Break soltó una risa haciendo que Alyss y Alice lo miraran confusas. –vengo a hacerles una entrevista, ya saben el periódico escolar.

–Ah claro la entrevista, nos enteramos de algo parecido pero hasta ahora no han hecho su trabajo correspondiente. –Alyss hablo altaneramente mientras enrollaba un poco de su cabello en su dedo.

–No, todo lo contrario, Leo se acercó a ti pero toda la semana lo ignoraste y trataste de loco. –Alice rio por lo bajo al ver la expresión de enojo de su hermana. –bueno si me permiten comenzare. ¿Qué es lo que suelen hacer para divertirse?

–Más que nada nos reunimos para hacer reuniones o hacer fiestas o reunirnos para estudiar para los exámenes. –Lily respondió alegre. Sharon anoto la respuesta.

–De acuerdo, a los chicos que es lo que más les gusta hacer.

–Pasar rato con nuestras novias, beber fuera del horario de clases y claro siempre con moderación. –Sharon sonrió irónicamente a la respuesta de Cheshire.

– ¿Y las chicas? –Alyss sonrió antes de contestar.

–Hablar de cosas de chicas, ya sabes maquillaje, compras, de ropa que está a la moda, sobre nuestras experiencias con nuestros novios, -se abrazó al brazo del de ojos rojos y pelo blanco- supongo que tú los has hecho alguna vez. –lo último lo dijo con tono malicioso.

–Si de hecho, lo he hecho y créeme fue una pesadilla que no quisiera volver a tener. –Alice rio por lo bajo junto con Break, Alyss les dio una mirada de muerte y por primera vez Echo levanto la vista de su libro para sonreír, pero apenas era perceptible, anoto la respuesta para pasar a la siguiente pregunta, -¿Qué tipo de música escuchan?

–Indie, la underground, dubstep, electrónica, entre otras.

–cuantos escuchan música diferente. –Xerxes y Echo levantaron la mano, Alice la iba a levantar pero después de unos segundos decidió por no hacerlo. – ¿Y que escuchan ustedes?

–Metal, metal sinfónico, rock. –Echo respondió.

–Genial, de metal sinfónico que escuchas. –pregunto emocionada.

–Por el momento solo Xandria y nightwish.

–eso es maravilloso, a mí también me gusta nightwish, de xandria solo me gustan dos, la de valentine y nightfall. –sin darse cuenta se había acercado a la pequeña albina mientras le hacía más preguntas emocionada, Echo sonreía tímidamente mientras contestaba sus preguntas. – ¿Y a ti que tipo de música te gusta? –se volvió hacia Break, este solo sonrió.

–S-e-c-r-e-t-o. –tarareo, la chica se le quedo mirando hasta que este volvió a sonreír. –ya que insistes el rock y el metal.

–Cuáles son tus favoritas de rock. –pregunto sonriente, Alyss se molestó, ya que el chico no dejaba de sonreír a la chica.

–Ejem, creí que era una entrevista grupal. –interrumpió, Sharon se avergonzó un poco.

–Lo siento, me emocione un poco. –se aclaró la garganta y volteo a ver a Alice. – ¿Que se siente formar de este grupo de personas?

Alice resoplo, no pensaba opinar nada al respecto. –Se siente bien, tener la atención de todos, ir a fiestas divertirse, es genial. –respondió sin muchas ganas.

–A parte de su género de música ¿suelen escuchar otro? ¿Y de cuál?

–Sí, rock. Nirvana. –Respondió por primera vez Vincent mientras acercaba Alice más hacia él.

– ¿Cuáles son sus canciones favoritas?

– smells like teen spirit. –fue la mayoría de todos los presentes.

–Posers –susurro para sí misma. – ¿qué piensan de about a girl? –los chicos la miraron confusos. –es de Nirvana.

–Cierto, es genial, buena. –respondió Cheshire, tartamudeando un poco. Echo y Break rieron.

–Bien eso sería todo. Gracias por su valioso tiempo chicos.

–Oye chica, no te gustaría formar parte de nuestro grupo, me agradaste. –Lily pregunto.

–No seas tonta Lily, ella ya tiene sus amigos son ese tríos de tontos. –Vincent señalo hacia Oz que se encontraba junto con Leo y Elliot los cuales estaban haciendo divertidas poses mientras entrevistaban al profesor Yura.

–Es cierto además no encajaría aquí. –Alyss completo mientras bebía de su botella de agua. Varios chicos se acercaron a Oz, no eran Fang ni Doug pero era claro que buscaban molestar al chico, Oz comenzó a enfrentarlos.

–Ella tiene razón no encajaría aquí, ahora si me disculpan tengo que atender otros asuntos. –sin más se puso a correr hacia su amigo. -¡Oz! –grito, no tardó mucho en llegar, Oz empezaba a discutir con los chicos cuando ella llego y lo tomo por el brazo para sacarlo de ahí y evitar una pelea.

–Qué crees que haces Sharon, déjame darles su merecido. –refunfuñaba el chico mientras era jalado por la chica más baja que él.

–Nada de eso, si te pones a pelear te mandaran a detención y no podrás terminar el reporte y yo no pienso soportar el mal humor de Elliot, además tengo información de tu chica. –los ojos de Oz se abrieron de sorpresa. –no es mucha pero ya tenemos algo con que comenzar.

– ¿Es de verdad Sharon? –pregunto emocionado, la chica asintió, Oz la abrazo y comenzó a dar de vueltas con ella mientras reían.

–Miren, son la pareja perfecta, ¿no lo creen? –Lily pregunto con ojos soñadores.

–Tal vez tenga razón después de todos los dos son un par de tontos. –el rubio con heterochromia respondió aburrido mientras bostezaba, nadie más dijo nada y continuaron con sus actividades.

–Dime, que descubriste. –el rubio sentó a su amiga en una mesa y se sentó frente de ella.

–Tienes razón parece que solo finge ser feliz con ellos, en toda la entrevista se mostró molesta pero lo disimulo muy bien además de que tenía el semblante aburrido e hizo un gesto molesto cuando Vincet la abrazaba.

– ¿Entonces Alice está saliendo con Vincent? –su voz y mirada se entristecieron un poco.

–Sí, pero no te preocupes es un completo idiota no creo que tarde mucho en terminar con él, ya sabes cómo son los noviazgos de esos chicos, termina, vuelven, terminan y vuelven a terminar.

–Claro, cuéntame más. –Sharon le comenzó a platicar lo poco que descubrió pero se vieron interrumpidos por sus otros compañeros.

–Ese profesor sí que es extraño, quien se levanta a las cinco de la mañana a correr con un leotardo pintoresco. –Leo decía mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

–Solo ese tipo con el pelo ridículo, Leo. –respondió Elliot. – ¿y a ti que tal te fue? –pregunto a Sharon.

–Creo que estuvo bien, ya sabes lo típico, se reúnen hacen fiestas "beben con moderación" pasan el rato con sus novias etcétera, etcétera. Escuchan varios géneros de música y nirvana y la canción que más escuchan o solo conocen es…

–smells like teen spirit. –respondieron los tres chicos en coro.

–Como adivinaron. –pregunto con sarcasmo, solo sonrieron.

–Entonces todos son jóvenes que se sienten a gusto con tener la atención de todos y ser unos possers. –Leo miraba las respuestas de la entrevista.

–Así es, bueno excepto por dos de ellos, la chica Lolita y ese chico extraño. Son los que se mostraron indiferentes a las respuestas y comentarios del resto de sus amigos.

–Siempre hay una excepción. –Oz hablo y luego miro a la muchacha. –por cierto, eso me hace preguntar por qué tu no formas parte de ellos.

–El enano tiene razón, eres una chica bonita y bien podrías formar parte de ellos. –se le quedaron viendo esperando su respuesta.

–Es que si formo parte de ellos estaría cumpliendo las expectativas de mi abuela algo que no quiero que suceda.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, después de todo es divertido pasar tiempo contigo. –Elliot sonrió igual que los otros chicos.

–A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes. –Sharon respondió mientras sonreía. –De acuerdo comencemos a preparar la información para el periódico. –Leo repartió el trabajo entre los cuatro. –tenemos hora libre así que le podemos avanzar. –empezaron a trabajar pero las risas de los chicos entrevistado anteriormente los hizo voltear. Oz observaba como Alice tenía cara de fastidio cada que Vincent la abrazaba o reía falsamente cuando su hermana o Lily hacían comentarios divertidos dio un largo suspiro y miro la hoja con la que trabajaría pero siempre le dedicaba miradas breves a la chica de pelo marrón.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí seria el segundo capitulo. Espero no demorar en la actualizacion del siguiente capitulo.**

 **-Robin es un personaje del manga Crimson Shell creado por Jun Mochizuki, solo usare un personaje de esa serie.**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia y me regalen un review y me digan que les pareció.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Como veran es muy diferente la historia perotratare de mantener la esencia de todos los personajes originales.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva historia que ha estado en mi cabeza durante ya varios meses y hasta ahora he decidido escribirla y publicarla. Se que tengo las demás historias sin actualizar pero prometo que pronto comenzare con las actualizaciones de las demás, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva loca historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencias: AU/y un poco de Ooc. (tratare de mantener las personalidades originales de cada personaje)**

 **Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

Alice se encontraba sola en su salón, por alguna razón la presencia de Sharon durante su hora de receso la molesto más de lo que ya estaba, se encontraba con los audífonos puestos mientras escuchaba Helena de My Chemical Romance, últimamente se sentía molesta con todo y con todos pero no lo mostraba ya que su hermana siempre le decía que debía sonreír, se recostó sobre su silla, su largo cabello marrón estaba suelto haciendo que casi tocara el suelo, llevaba un pantalón entubado color celeste y una blusa sin mangas color rosa con tenis de color azul cielo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado al salón.

–Por qué el conejito esta tan solo. –la chica dio un suspiro no quería escuchar esa voz por el momento, quería estar sola pero al ver esa mirada roja sabía que no se cumpliría su deseo.

–Que quieres payaso. –dijo cortante.

–Solo quiero saber por qué este conejo esta tan solitario. –le agarro el mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, la chica se sonrojo por el acto.

–Solo quiero estar sola y eso incluye de ti. –Break sonrió pero no hizo un movimiento por alejarse, la chica desvió la mirada apenada, siempre le pasaba eso cada que se encontraba a solas con el albino. –creí que estarías con Alyss, por cierto cuando piensas decirle que sea tu novia. –trato de iniciar una conversación aunque lo que pregunto no le gustabas para nada, de hecho detestaba hablar del tema pero quería afrontarlo lo más pronto posible.

–Nunca. –los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente y se incorporó de la sorpresa.

–Como que nuca, ella está esperando a que por fin le digas que tengan un noviazgo oficial. –su voz se escuchaba un poco enojada pero en el fondo se sentía feliz de alguna manera.

–Alyss se ha hecho una idea errónea, yo nunca le mostré ese interés no sé de donde le surgió esa idea de que fuéramos novios. –tomo un dulce y se lo llevo a la boca, la chica lo miraba sorprendida y empezó a interrogarlo del por qué no quería aceptar esa relación con la guapa albina. –No lo sé, solo no quiero seguir con esto pero tampoco quiero decirle un no rotundamente, es algo sensible y no estaría bien que hiciera eso.

–Pero si no se lo dices le harás más daño y no pienso permitir eso. –la chica lo amenazo mientras lo picoteaba en el pecho con su delgado dedo.

–Se lo he dicho en privado pero parece no tomarme enserio, ya sabes cómo es ella quiere hacer las cosas a su manera. –la morocha le dio la razón, después de todo estaban hablando de Alyss una chica que tenía el control de todo. –tú eras más agradable cuando andabas conmigo, últimamente estas molesta por todo. –Alice lo miro con sorpresa no pensó que Break se fuera a dar cuenta ya que ella había tenido especial cuidado de no mostrarlo cuando se encontraba con sus amigos. – ¿es por qué terminaste conmigo? –la chica se sonrojo, Xerxes sonrió ladinamente, no iba admitir que esa era la causa de su cambio de humor, aun cuando ella había decidido terminar la relación que mantenía con el muchacho pero saber que su hermana tendría una relación con el la hacían sentir celos pero claro está que nunca lo aceptaría. – ¿El precioso conejito esta celoso?

–No digas tonterías estúpido payaso, jamás me sentiría celosa de ti. –volteo su rostro con indignación y molestia, Break rio por el comportamiento de su compañera, Alice le daba miradas asesinas que solo aumentaban la diversión del chico, después de unos segundo empezó a hablar tímidamente. –tu… aun… -quería preguntarle si había una posibilidad de que regresaran a tener una relación amorosa pero el chico inconscientemente la interrumpió.

–Me da gusto escuchar que ya no tienes esos sentimientos por mí, porque de verdad no quiero hacerte daño. –Alice escondió la mirada entristecida al escuchar esas palabras, ahora recordaba que Break después de un tiempo de salir juntos solo la empezó a ver de una forma amistosa y nada más, lo que la hizo enojar. –de verdad te aprecio y te valoro como mi amiga. –la chica sintió dolor, rabia e impotencia pero no logro mostrarlo porque el timbre sonó marcando la nueva clase y el joven se levantó de su asiento era claro que se saltaría la hora le acarició el cabello y salió del salón, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica que tenía sus ojos ocultos por su fleco.

* * *

–Enano porque tardas tanto con ese reporte, creí que ya lo tenías listo. –Elliot refunfuñaba.

–Tranquilízate rabietas, lo tendré listo para mañana, así que mejor has tu trabajo. –Oz respondió para molestar al chico rubio cenizo.

–¿¡Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Tú pequeño pato amarillo! –una vena se le formo en la frente mientras apretaba los puños.

– ¿Cómo que pato amarillo? ¿Se puede saber por qué pato amarillo? –Oz grito sobresaltado mientras lo encaraba, pero la diferencia de altura era mucha.

–Solo los patos son enanos y tiene el mismo color de tu pelo, pequeño pato. –Inclino un poco la cabeza para estar a su altura mientras seguía burlándose de él. Dentro de pocos minutos ambos discutían, sobre quien era más alto y quien se enojaba por cualquier cosa. –Un pato siempre será un pato.

–Ah sí, por lo menos no soy un bonito rubio tsundere. –Elliot puso una mueca entre divertida y molesta. –Mírenme soy un modelo tsundere de ojos azules. –Oz seguía mofándose de él mientras hacía divertidas poses de modelo.

–No soy un tsundere. –grito con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, siguieron discutiendo hasta que apareció Leo y puso fin a su discusión. –De todos modos el enano tuvo la culpa por no entregar su reporte, -dijo ya más calmado para, luego volver a decir enojado –entrégalo a más tardar mañana.

–Elliot en verdad te comportas como un tsundere. –dijo Leo con esa voz calmada de siempre, Elliot puso cara enojada mientras Oz comenzaba a reír y decía "En tu cara"

–Cállate Leo, mejor apurémonos que pronto serraran la escuela, por cierto donde se encuentra Sharon. –pregunto mientras se sentaba en un escritorio y comenzaba a escribir en una libreta.

–Dijo que no podía quedarse, que me dieras lo que tocaba para que lo transcribiera a la computadora. –respondió Oz sin dejar de escribir en su libreta, los chicos asintieron y continuaron con su labor.

 **/**

–Bien solo queda guardar esto y podré salir de esta prisión. –Sharon estaba enfrente de su casillero, dejo su mochila de lado en el suelo la cual era negra con estampado militar y unas cuantas chapas de algunas bandas y frases. –Esa profesora es una bruja, juro que un día se arrepentirá por dejarme tanto trabajo, "Señorita su trabajo está incompleto, le falto coherencia, claridad y concisión" –imitaba burlonamente la voz de su profesora mientras guardaba unos libros en su casillero y metía algunas libretas y hojas en su mochila. Tenía bajada la cremallera de su chaqueta mostrando su sudadera azul índigo, seguía haciendo imitaciones sobre la profesora.

–Qué tanto murmuras Candy girl. –levanto la vista sorprendida, creía que se encontraba sola, sus ojos se encontraron con un ojo rojo sangre que sonreía burlonamente.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida y desconcertada, no esperaba encontrarse con Break dos veces ese mismo día.

–Que qué tanto murmuras Candy girl. –volvió a formular la pregunta divertido.

–Solo acumulándome cadenas perpetúas. –el chico levanto una ceja. –si se pudiera asesinar con la mente sería una asesina de alto riesgo. –Break comenzó a reír por lo que dijo, la chica no supo descifrar si se reía por que le parecía divertido o si se estaba burlando de ella. –ya deja de reír y a todo esto porque me llamaste Candy girl.

Break dejo de reír y la miro aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Es por tu pelo, parce un caramelo. –Sharon se sonrojo por sus palabras.

–E-eso no es cierto. Mi pelo no parce un caramelo. –tartamudeó, Break sonrió, le gustó el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas se acercó más a la chica.

–Si lo parece, -acorto más la distancia y tomo un mechón de su pelo y se lo llevo a los labios. –Y se ve delicioso. –la cara de la chica enrojeció haciendo sonreír a Break complacido, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–Idiota, -la chica tenia e las manos un abanico de papel –debes aprender a respetar el espacio personal. –siguió golpeándolo hasta agotarse pero Break solo reía.

–Jajaja, esto no me lo esperaba –decía mientras seguía en el suelo –eres la primera que me golpea por acercarme así jajaja. –la chica lo miro enojada.

–Que creías, que todas las chicas iban a caer rendidas por un movimiento seductor del "Gran Xerxes Break" pues déjame decirte que te equivocaste.

–Ah sí que sabes mi nombre, que sorpresa.

–Como no conocerte estas en boca de las porristas y chicas de la escuela. –tenia los brazos cruzados parada frente a él, sin que se diera cuenta varias chicas empezaron a acercarse a ellos murmullando. "Quien se atrevió a golpear a Xerxes-san" "quien es esta chica"

–Creo que se ganó unas cuantas rivales Ojou-sama. –sonrió como si nada pasara, Sharon volteo a los lados y se encontró con el grupo de porristas y otras cuantas chicas que se acercaron a ver lo que ocurría, Sharon dio un pequeño suspiro, ahora estas chicas la molestarían por el resto de la semana, una chica se acercó al peliblanco llevaba un traje de porrista rojo con blanco, era de pelo lacio color rojo y ojos de color castaño.

–Break estas bien. –al igual que todas le dio una mirada de muerte a Sharon.

–No te preocupes Candy, estoy bien, fue mi culpa. –se puso de pie y miro a Sharon. –disculpa por molestarte Ojou-sama. –sonrió con una sonrisa que hizo babear a las presente, Sharon se colocó sus audífonos, que en esos momentos tocaba su reproductor Flesh for fantasy, mientras decía un "quédate con tus porristas" sin decir nada más dio media vuelta tomo su mochila y salió de ese lugar dejando a un Break shockeado y a las chicas furiosas. –vaya al parecer no todas sucumben a mi encanto. –dijo con vanidad, Candy se apegó a él.

–Es una mal agradecida, no es gran cosa después de todo. –Break no respondió e igualmente salió del lugar.

–Al fin termine ese reporte, por lo menos Elliot dejara de molestar con eso. –Oz se estiraba haciendo que la polera de color negra se levantara levemente mostrando parte de su abdomen. –ahora solo queda ir a cubrir mi turno, y luego ir a esa casa. –dijo con pesadez, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y salió del edificio, con sus audífonos puestos escuchaba 21 guns de Green day, su mirada se posó sobre una silueta que pertenecía a Alice, se encontraba sola pensando en soledad, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella. – ¿hola como estas? –pregunto amablemente, la chica salió de su ensoñación, volteo a ver a la persona que le había hablado sus ojos se encontraron con una rubia cabellera y unos bonitos ojos color esmeralda, se sorprendió que ese chico se dirigiera a ella de forma gentil.

–Hola, estoy pensando, -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, Oz se rio y se sentó cerca de ella. – ¿eres Ozzy cierto? –pregunto dudosa.

–Es Oz. –Respondió sonriente –es extraño verte sola, digo siempre estas con tus amigos Alice.

Se sorprendió oír su nombre ya que nunca le había hablado anteriormente. –solo quería un poco de tranquilidad eso es todo. ¿Nunca habíamos hablado cierto?

Oz se quedó pensando creía que recordaría su encuentro hace una semana –de hecho si, hace como una semana dijiste que fue muy divertido cuando quise huir y choque con el auto del profesor Yura.

–Ah si ahora lo recuerdo, -golpeo su puño izquierdo en su palma derecha –eres el chico mesero, perdona es que no tuve un día muy agradable eh de decir, y todo desde que esa molesta y tonta chica vino a hacer esa tonta entrevista. Pero que te trae por aquí chico ya es tarde para que aun siguieras en clase.

–Nada importante solo tuve que hacer un reporte que tenía pendiente. –Le sonrió para luego sacar una rosa y dársela –una chica tan bella como tú no debe estar triste. –dijo con una radiante sonrisa, Alice lo miro extrañada pero no acepto la rosa.

–para tu información no estoy triste estoy pensando que es muy diferente –respondió con su voz que tanto la caracterizaba. –pero te agradezco de todos modos. Hasta pronto chico mesero. –sin decir nada más se fue dejando a Oz solo pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a su viejo auto, y encendió su estéreo le subió el volumen y se dirigió al restaurant de su tío escuchando Holiday y cantando alegremente.

–Una orden de papas con refresco de dieta y ensalada, y date prisa Robin. –Sharon tenia puesto un delantal sobre su ropa decidió no ponerse su uniforme, en el local podía escucharse a un volumen moderado The resistance de Muse.

–Está saliendo la orden, no te apresures. –le entrego el pedido y esta lo llevo a su mesa correspondiente.

–Aquí tiene su orden, -sonrió mientras la ponía sobre la mesa, la persona le dio las gracias, ella continuo con su labor se puso a recoger y limpiar las mesas, la mayor parte de los comensales ya se habían retirado solo quedaban un par de personas. Sharon cantaba partes de la canción mientras recogía las mesas. Pronto salieron las personas que estaban y entraron otras nuevas, Sharon deseo que nunca llegaran. Candy entro pero al ver a la castaña se dirigió de inmediatamente a ella.

– ¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres? –pregunto furiosa, vestía con una falda de tablones blusa de tirantes y zapatos de piso su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta de lado.

– ¿que deseas ordenar? –pregunto como si nada.

–Escucha niñata no creas que te vas a librar tan fácil por haber golpeado a Break. –la empujo con un dedo delgado. Candy era un poco más alta que Sharon y delgada y el color de sus ojos cambio a uno grises, probablemente usaba pupilentes pensó Sharon.

–No sabía que eras niñera de Break, -la pelirroja puso cara molesta –pero para tu información solo lo golpee por atrevido, -la chica y sus amigas la miraron confundidas – no soy del tipo de persona que deja que un chico que apenas la conoce pegue su rostro muy cerca del suyo si tú eres ese tipo de personas que bien por ti, ¿ahora si vas a ordenar? –sonrió falsamente.

–Mira mocosa, no te creas con tus aires de grandeza, por si no lo sabias Xerxes hace lo mismo con todas no eres tan especial. –se acercó más a ella.

–Exactamente, no quiero ser como "todas" supongo que eso te incluye a Ti, Candy-chan. –la pelirroja iba a insultarla pero Oz entro en esos momentos y corrió a Sharon abrazándola y empujando a la chica para que le dejara el camino libre.

–Sharon tengo que contarte lo que paso, fue algo increíble,-la chica no decía nada ya que tenía la mejilla pegada al de Oz mientras este la abrazaba y hablaba. –lo siento pero gracias por su preferencia, -Oz se alejó con la castaña de ahí dejando a unas chicas muy cabreadas. –hablé con ella, no se acordó al principio pero hablé con ella, estaba sola y estaba muy pensativa y… -la emoción del muchacho era tanta que no podía decir las cosas con claridad y coherencia.

–De acuerdo Oz cálmate y dime como paso. –se habían sentado en una mesa, Sharon le había hecho señas a Robin para que les trajera una lata de refresco a cada quien, cuando su amigo se calmó le volvió a hablar. –de acuerdo ahora sí cuéntame cómo paso.

–Bien yo iba saliendo cuando la vi sola me acerque a ella, al principio no me reconoció pero después se acordó de mí, le pregunte por que estaba triste y ella me dijo que solo estaba pensando que no estaba triste, pero me dio las gracias. –la chica sonrió ante la alegría de su amigo. –creí que no tenía posibilidad, pero hoy tuve una muy pequeña pero la tuve. –Oz sonreía y tenía ojos soñadores, Sharon lo miraba feliz.

–Eso es genial Oz, ahora solo falta hacer que te note siempre, no será tan difícil ahora que ya has hecho un pequeño movimiento.

–Pero Sharon hoy solo fue suerte, y que pasa si no siempre es así. –la voz del muchacho sonó preocupada.

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien confía en mí. –Sharon sonrió y Oz la imito. –pero por el momento hay que ponernos a limpiar, todavía falta para que se cierre el local. –ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger, Oz limpiaba la mesas mientras Sharon tomaba una escoba para barrer. La canción de Dancing with myself empezó a sonar en el local.

–On the floor of Tokyo Or down in London town to go, go, With the record selection

And the mirror's reflection

I'm dancing with myself –Sharon empezó a cantar animadamente mientras seguía barriendo Oz se contagió y también comenzó a cantar.

–When there's no-one else in sight In the crowded lonely night Well I wait so long

For my love vibration

And I'm dancing with myself. –esta vez fue Oz quien comenzó a cantar, pronto los dos cantaban juntos mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, la canción termino dando paso a shock to the system cuando Oscar entro.

–Vaya parece que los dos están bastante animados. –los chicos asintieron mientras continuaban con su labor. –no es para menos Billy Idol es uno de los mejores y me alegra que a ustedes jóvenes les guste.

–Tienes toda la razón tío, es uno de los mejores es casi imposible que no nos guste a nosotros al igual que tú. –Oscar solo sonrió detrás de la caja registradora.

–Por lo menos tienes buenos gustos para la música anciano.-Robin asomo su cabellera azabache – y no nos tiene escuchando esos grupos de moda para colegialas de catorce años.

–Que majaderías dices Robin mientras yo sea el dueño de este local eso no pasara, ahora mueve tu trasero y ponte a guisar. –Robin volvió a su labor. –por cierto Oz, Ada se quedara conmigo hasta mañana por la noche solo quería avisarte por si quieres unirte a nosotros.

–Lo siento tío pero debo ponerme al corriente con mis trabajos de la escuela, pero puedes pasar un rato aquí con ella.

–Es cierto, podemos pasar un rato en la mañana aquí y después irnos a pasear. –Oscar sonrió y Robin volvió a asomar su cabellera.

–El anciano solo quiere traer a la dulce rubiecita para ganar puntos con Lotti-san. –todos lo miraron confundidos. –las mujeres se enternecen cuando ven a un hombre cuidando de su adorable hija pequeña. ¿Tú quieres lograr eso verdad? –a una velocidad impresionante se había acercad a Oscar mientras ponía su espátula en su cuello, este solo reía.

–Jajaja, que tonterías dices Robin yo jamás usaría a mi bella y tierna Ada para esos fines, con mi personalidad y apariencia es suficiente no necesito de trucos baratos para poner nerviosas a las chicas. –Robin y los chicos solo lo miraban como hacia una pose que pretendía ser sexy mientras un aura dorada brillaba a su alrededor.

–No sé si debo alegrarme o espantarme por esto. –Oz fingió un escalofrío. Sharon solo miraba la escena. –bueno como sea, debemos continuar con el trabajo. –todos regresaron a sus labores.

000

Hacer los trabajos de la casa y cumplir con sus deberes de la escuela era realmente agotador, cada que ponía un pie en su casa Zai y Jack siempre tenían algo nuevo en que mandar al chico, desde labores domésticas hasta resolver problemas financieros que no le incumbían pero siempre tenía que solucionar cuando su padre no le quedaban las cuentas, además de poner a salvo a su hermana cada que Zai comenzaba a tomar, cuando su padre tomaba siempre era un martirio para el joven rubio ya que en estas ocasiones le recalcaba cuanto lo despreciaba y cuanta vergüenza le ocasionaba, Oz solo escuchaba los reclamos de su padre con la mirada vacía y una cara de póker, él sabía que su padre lo detestaba pero aun así le dolía escucharlo.

Ada siempre iba a animarlo cuando esto sucedía, pero nunca se lo decía solo se limitaba a llegar con él y comenzar a hablar tímidamente para que poco a poco se le fuera pasando el mal rato y terminaran riendo y jugando en la cama de este o comiendo un delicioso pastel de chocolate con nuez y durazno, Oz nunca le decía que él sabía a qué iba su hermana solo disfrutaba de la hermosa presencia y de sus bellas intenciones que tenía su pequeña y adorada hermanita. La agradable melodía de Careless Whisper sonaba en su habitación mientras resolvía los problemas de algebra que si bien no se le dificultaba resultaba tedioso realizarlos. Sin embargo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar a la bella y delicada castaña de ojos violetas, durante la semana había tenido unos "casuales encuentros" en los que Sharon tenía que ver, solo hacia comentarios casuales en los que la chica le regresaba una sonrisa por lo menos no lo ignoraba como solía hacerlo anteriormente. Gracias a la oji-rosa había podido ser notado por la chica que gustaba, aunque su amiga había sido acosada constantemente por un grupo de porristas, pero no sabía el verdadero motivo ya que cada que le preguntaba siempre los interrumpían, al terminar su tarea ya pasaba de media noche, se levantó de su escritorio y se preparó para dormir mañana sería un día igual de agitado como todos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí seria el tercer capitulo. Espero no demorar en la actualización del siguiente capitulo.**

 **Las canción que cantan Sharon y Oz se llama** **dancing with myself,** **obviamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Billy Idol como las demás que utilice perteneces a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia y me regalen un review y me digan que les pareció.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Como verán es muy diferente la historia pero tratare de mantener la esencia de todos los personajes originales.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva historia que ha estado en mi cabeza durante ya varios meses y hasta ahora he decidido escribirla y publicarla. Se que tengo las demás historias sin actualizar pero prometo que pronto comenzare con las actualizaciones de las demás, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva loca historia.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, solo la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencias: AU/y un poco de Ooc. (tratare de mantener las personalidades originales de cada personaje)**

 **Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

Por los pasillos de la escuela caminaban Vincent, Cheshire, Alyss y Echo, platicaban sobre cómo les había ido en las materias últimamente y en los deportes, pasaban cerca de una oficina de un profesor cuando vieron a Oz caminar con una gran pila de papeles mientras hacía maniobras para evitar que se le cayeran, al parecer estaba cumpliendo con un castigo de algún profesor, Vincent sonrió socarronamente y le hizo señas a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran, se pararon enfrente del chico bloqueando su camino y haciendo que este por poco tirara los papeles.

–Miren el pequeño perdedor necesita un poco de ayuda. –Cheshire dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una hoja de la pila y la miraba.

–Es cierto, ¿necesitas ayuda chico mesero? –Alyss sonrió burlonamente mientras cruzaba los brazos. –seremos buenas personas y te ayudaremos. –Oz la miro dudoso, no sabía que pretendían los chicos pero no era nada bueno.

–No gracias, yo puedo solo. –trato de huir pero Vincent nuevamente le impidió el paso.

–No seas grosero, es de mala educación ignorar a quien te ofrece ayuda. Vamos déjanos ayudarte. –el rubio más bajo miraba al de ojos bicolor, su sonrisa no le agradaba para nada, estaba en problemas y para su mala suerte no había algún profesor cerca, negó nuevamente y comenzó a caminar, Vincent le metió el pie haciendo que cayera y todos los papeles salieran volando por todos lados, los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír enérgicamente, Echo no mostro signos de burla, solo se le quedo viendo a sus amigos seriamente. –Lo siento mucho, ¿cómo te llamas? –la burla en sus palabras hizo que Oz se enojara y Echo hablo por primera vez.

–Ya es suficiente Vincent no tienes que hacerle la vida miserable a todo al que se te atraviese. –su voz neutral hizo que el mencionado dejara de reír junto con sus dos amigos.

–No lo defiendas Echo, solo le pregunte su nombre no es para que te pongas agresiva. –la chica rodo los ojos molesta.

–Echo tiene razón Vincent, de todos modos si te dijera su nombre lo olvidaríamos en menos de un minuto, además creo que le queda mejor perdedor. –Alyss nuevamente comenzó a reír junto con Cheshire, mientras Oz comenzaba a recoger los papeles tirados.

–Tienes mucha razón hermosa, es hora de irnos, además quiero estar con Alice recuerda que nos reuniremos en casa de Lily. –sin más empezaron a caminar pero antes Vincent se acercó a Oz y se agacho para quedar un poco a su estatura. –por cierto mesero quiero una orden de carne para el receso no se te olvide. –Oz lo miraba con ira reflejada en su rostro se irguió de nuevo y empujo al ojiverde haciéndolo caer nuevamente con los papeles ya juntados. –nos vemos perdedor, todos salieron de ahí, Oz comenzó a juntar nuevamente los papeles cuando la albina se agachó y le ayudo a juntarlos, se sorprendió por esto.

–Vincent es un completo idiota, trata de ignorarlo cada que te lo encuentres. –hablaba al mismo tiempo que juntaba los papeles esparcidos.

–Lo sé, pero en situaciones así es imposible ignorarlos. –le contesto mientras terminaba de juntar las hojas.

–Tienes razón. –Se puso de pie junto con el rubio y le entrego los papeles –entonces te deseo suerte para la próxima Oz. –el muchacho se sorprendió por que esa chica supiera su nombre, no recordaba haber entablado una conversación con ella antes.

–¿S-sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre. –La chica lo miro sin entender –digo me sorprende que una chica que se junta con esas personas sepa el nombre de alguien como yo.

–No todos somos personas idiotas que no prestan atención a su alrededor, no veo por qué no he de saber tu nombre.

–E-esto, debe ser el destino. ¿Cómo debo llamarte hermosa dama? –de un momento a otro su enojo se transformó en una actitud de casanova y saco mágicamente una rosa que le entrego a la chica.

–Echo –respondió con simpleza mientras tomaba tímidamente la rosa del muchacho

–Entonces te llamare Echo-chan. –sonrió ampliamente.

–Solo Echo. –sin decir nada más salió de ese lugar dejando solo al rubio, se mezcló entre los demás alumnos pero no se perdió entre ellos, ya que su cabello resaltaba muy bien con ese vestido estilo victoriano guinda que le llegaba a la rodilla con medias blancas y botas góticas, Oz la observo irse y pensó que tal vez no todos los populares eran personas desagradables, suspiro feliz y continuo caminando a su destino.

…

Oz llego junto a Sharon que se encontraba en el patio de la escuela leyendo un libro de romance con sus audífonos puestos, por este motivo no se percató de la presencia de su rubio amigo, el chico sonrió maliciosamente al verla tan concentrada en su libro una idea había pasado por su cabeza, después se arrepentiría pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, se colocó detrás de su compañera y poniendo los brazos en su costado grito "TERREMOTO" mientras la sacudía violentamente, la chica puso una cara de terror y se levantó de golpe para ver a Oz riendo mientras se agarraba el estómago.-Debiste ver tu cara Sharon-chan. –Oz se quitaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. -¿Sharon-chan? –no obtuvo respuesta volteo a ver a su amiga y puso cara de terror, la castaña solo sonreía gentilmente a él.

–Oz –se acercó peligrosamente a él sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿te divertiste?

–Perdón pequeña Sharon, solo era una broma, no estas enojada ¿cier…to? –coloco su mano en el hombro del chico apretándolo dolorosamente el rubio solo suplicaba por su vida. –Shar...ron...SMUACk, TAP –el chico quedo en el suelo con varios chipotes en la cabeza mientras la castaña volvía a tomar asiento en su lugar.

–Sabes que no me gustan que me interrumpan mientras estoy leyendo. –comento como si no hubiera dejado medio muerto a su amigo, en esos momentos llegaron Leo y Elliot en cuanto vieron al muchacho inconsciente se imaginaron que había ocurrido más o menos.

–Tú nunca entiendes que es peligroso molestar a la fanática del romance, ¿cierto pato? –Elliot se puso en cuclillas para molestarlo un rato. Oz respondió con un gemido inaudible.

–Ya déjalo Elliot creo que ya tiene suficiente por ahora. –Leo tomo asiento en la mesa de Sharon, mientras Elliot peleaba con Oz que había erguido solo la cabeza para responder a sus burlas. –parecen un par de niños sin remedio.

–Qué cosas dices Leo, yo no parezco ningún niño. –Elliot le grito con las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Es cierto Leo, yo no soy como el tsundere de ojos azules. –Oz todavía se encontraba tirado en el suelo con los chipotes en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué dices estúpido pato? Yo no soy ningún tsundre. –Oz se puso de pie y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos. Leo suspiro riendo y se volteo a la castaña que seguía con la lectura de su libro.

–Los dos son unos idiotas. –Sharon asintió sonriendo al chico de gafas. –por cierto he visto que últimamente las porristas parecen enojadas contigo ¿acaso les hiciste algo? –al oír esto los dos chicos se acercaron a ellos, querían saber el motivo por el cual las porristas le lanzaban miradas asesinas a la de ojos rosas, Sharon suspiro desganada sabía que una vez tocado el tema sus amigos le insistirían hasta que les dijera el motivo.

–A ellas nada, pero parece que ofendí al chico de sus sueños, creo. –se le quedaron viendo hasta que Elliot hablo.

– ¿Entonces es verdad que golpeaste al chico popular más deseado por las chicas? –pregunto sorprendido, Leo y Oz también la vieron con sorpresa, no creyeron que llegara el día en que una chica rechazara a unos de los chicos más populares y conocido no solo del instituto si no de los clubes de deporte y de más lugares.

–Oigan, solo me defendí. –se excusó al ver que no le quitaban la mirada. –no iba a dejar que nada más se acercara a mi como si estuviera examinándome.

–Entonces a quien golpeaste a Vincent, a Gilbert o a Cheshire. –preguntaba Oz con emoción, en el interior rogaba por que fuera Vincent, le había ganado odio al rubio con heterochromia y saber que fue golpeado por una chica le daría una gran satisfacción y posibilidad de burlarse de él.

–A Break. –respondió, todos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar la respuesta, era algo que simplemente no podían creer.

– ¿E-estas segura de eso? ¿Segura de que fue Xerxes Break? –pregunto dudoso Leo, la chica asintió confundida no entendía el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

–Sí, ¿por qué ponen esa expresión?

–Como que porque, estás hablando de Xerxes Break, no solo es popular entre las chicas, también entre los chicos como alguien realmente fuerte y que incluso tiene fama de delincuente por pelearse contra las pandillas más peligrosas de la ciudad, el saber que fue golpeado por alguien tan pequeña y débil es sorprendente. –Sharon miro con mala cara a Elliot por el comentario referido a ella.

–El modelo tsundere tiene razón, esto es una noticia nueva, espero no tengas problemas con su novia por esto. –dijo Oz con energía y asombro.

–Entonces si tú lo golpeaste no es tan fuerte como dicen. –Leo hablo, Sharon solo veía el comportamiento de sus amigos que seguían diciendo cosas sobre Break y los demás chicos de pandillas.

–No le tomen demasiada importancia chicos no es nada del otro mundo. –trato de quitarle importancia al asunto.

–Por supuesto que es de importancia, después de todo me golpeaste. –una voz cantarina hablo al lado de Sharon que al ver de quien se trataba salto de su lugar y cayó encima de Leo, Oz y Elliot también se sorprendieron al ver a Break sentado como si nada mientras comía una paleta.

– ¡Q-que estás haciendo aquí! –Sharon grito señalándolo aun sobre Leo.

–Nada, solo vine a disculparme contigo Candy Girl. –respondió mientras sonreía a la chica.

– ¿Candy girl? –pregunto dudoso Elliot. –Por qué le dices Candy girl.

–Es obvio, su pelo se parce a un caramelo, bueno el color. –respondió con simpleza mientras miraba aburrido a los tres muchachos, y arqueo un ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que Sharon aun permanecía sobre las piernas de Leo. –creí que eras novia del enano amarillo y no del chico con gafas. –Sharon se sonrojo mientras se sentaba en la banca disculpándose con Leo, Oz puso cara de enfado por el apodo mientras Elliot reía por esto.

–No digas estupideces, no soy novia de ellos. –resoplo molesta. – y por cierto que haces aquí, creí que estarías con tu grupo de amigos populares y possers.

–Oye nosotros no somos possers. –todos se le quedaron viendo con las cejas levantadas. –bueno no todos somos así, tú lo comprobaste con Echo.

–Pero eso no responde la pregunta que te hizo. –Elliot seriamente hablo cuando al fin dejo de reír.

–Tranquilo chico tsundere, solo vine a disculparme con la golpeadora de chicos. –respondió burlón.

– ¿Disculpa? Dices que yo soy una golpeadora, déjame decirte que tú fuiste el que comenzó a acosarme. –Le golpeó el pecho con su dedo –dime que chica se deja que te acerques así a ella. –Sharon vio que el chico iba a responder. –mejor no respondas.

–Para empezar no te estaba acosando, y en segundo lugar solo vine a disculparme contigo, -los presentes pusieron caras confundidas –me entere que tuviste problemas por ahí con algunas chicas.

–Ni que lo digas, gracias a esas chicas todos tuvimos problemas, no solo ella, pero las comprendo tratándose de un chico tan codiciado como tú no se esperaba menos. –Leo contesto mientras Oz y Elliot asentían dándole la razón.

– ¿Ocasionaste todo un problema solo por decirte que tu pelo tenía el color de un caramelo? Sí que eres una mujer complicada. –rio divertido.

–No yo no ocasione un problema, tus fanáticas lo ocasionaron, y ya te dije que mi pelo no parce caramelo.

–Ella tiene razón, esas chicas están locas. –Oz le dijo mientras todos asentían, -además el color de su pelo no es de un tono caramelo. –Break se le quedo viendo mientras Leo y Elliot decían que Oz tenía razón.

– ¿Así y de qué color es su pelo? –pregunto divertido mientras Sharon rodaba los ojos, Oz le dijo "Es algo demasiado Obvio."

– ¡Arena! ¡Melocotón! ¡Miel naranja! –respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, Break y Sharon los miraron con las cejas levantadas.

– ¡qué cosas dices enano, está claro que su color es como el de Melocotón. Está más que claro.

–Claro que no, su pelo parece como la arena. –los tres comenzaron a discutir por quien tenía la razón, la chica se acercó a break.

–Ya ves lo que ocasionas con tus comentarios sin sentido, ahora no van a dejar ese tema por la paz hasta que uno gane. –le recrimino molesta.

–Yo no ocasioné nada, solo vine a disculparme contigo y a invitarte a salir, eso es todo.

Sharon frunció un poco el ceño mirándolo como si quisiera saber que pasaba por su mente. –Y dime por que aceptaría salir contigo, dame una razón para considerar salir contigo.

–Primero no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, es única y segundo no creo que muchos chicos se atreverían a invitarte a salir. –observo satisfecho las muecas que ponía la chica por su respuesta tan descarda, parecía que iba a gritarle pero ni una palabra salió de la chica ya que unos brazos se apoderaron de su cintura levantándola de donde estaba.

–Al fin te encontré preciosa. –Robin grito mientras levantaba a Sharon y juntaba su mejilla con la de ella abrazándola contra si con una risa boba. Los tres jóvenes salieron de su discusión con la presencia del azabache, el oji-rojo miraba muy confundido la escena.

–R-Robin que haces aquí. –pregunto confundida y con una vena de enojo en su frente.

–como que qué hago aquí, vine por mi alma gemela. –respondió sin soltarla aun.

– ¿Alma gemela? –pregunto Break con una ceja arqueada, Robin miro al de pelo blanco y lo miro fijamente.

–Así es, ella es mía no se te ocurra acercarte a ella a más de cinco metros de distancia a menos que quiera tener grandes consecuencias. –Break lo vio de manera desafiante hasta que un fuerte golpe hizo caer al azabache al suelo con un fuerte impacto.

–Déjate de tonterías de una vez tu grandísimo tonto. Y dime que andas haciendo aquí. –Sharon tenía los brazos cruzados con el rostro molesto Oz y Elliot rieron por lo que se avecinaba mientras Leo sonreía y Break no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. –Que es lo que quieres.

–Solo quiero estar contigo, eso es todo, ¿acaso es un gran pecado?

–Qué fue lo que hiciste. –pregunto seriamente mirándolo a sus ojos castaños.

–Nada, ¿solo recuerdas a la chica que conocí hace unos días?

– ¿La que es mayor a ti por diez años?

–Si pues veras, no era realmente soltera, así que…

– ¡Olvídalo! –lo interrumpió con una vena de enojo y un tic palpitante. –ya te dije que no me metas en tus asuntos de amor fracasado. No lo hare.

–Pero Sharon, voy a morir si no le explico al tipo que fue un mal entendido, por favor. –puso cara de cachorro mientras juntaba sus manos implorando.

–No, ya te lo dije. –se volteo pero el chico se encaramó a ella rogándole por su ayuda, ella trataba de quitárselo de encima lo que provocaba una escena divertida, Elliot y Oz reían divertidos al ver como Sharon traba de quitárselo de encima pero el chico se aferraba a ella. –Robin no lo hare, además tengo muchos asuntos que atender. –con una patada en su cara lo retenía para que no se acercara más mientras este trataba de llegar a ella con los brazos estirados. –No, la última vez fue un dolor de cabeza con esa mujer ¿lo recuerdas? Así que no. –agarro sus cosas y mando a una distancia considerable al muchacho. –lo siento Oz pero me tengo que ir, después hablaremos. –sin más emprendió una carrera para alejarse del muchacho que la seguía gritando su nombre.

–Y que fue todo eso. –pregunto Xerxes una vez que se habían alejado.

–Nada, pero me gusta cuando eso pasa. –Oz no podía dejar de reír por lo sucedido. –Robin tendrá varios problemas por un tiempo.

– ¿Entonces ese chico es su novio?

–Jajaja, claro que no, no creo que eso llegue a pasar. –Elliot respondió ya más calmado. –pero entonces que hay de ti que es lo que se te ofrece.

–Nada, solo sentí curiosidad por ustedes, en especial por ti. –señalo con el palo de su paleta al oji-azul.

– ¿A mí?, porque estarías interesado en mí. –pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–Eres el hermano menor de Gilbert y Vincent lo que me hace preguntar por qué no estas con ellos en lugar de estar con los tontos. –Leo hizo una mueca de disgusto junto con Oz.

–Porque son unos idiotas, si eso responde su pregunta señor sarcástico me daré por bien servido.

–Jajaja, que chico más tsundere. –rio divertido Elliot se le tiñeron las mejillas y empezó a protestar en contra mientras trataba de aventarse a él. –tranquilo chico es malo para ti.

–No soy un tsundere tu maldito payaso. –Leo y Oz se sorprendieron por el nuevo apodo.

–Vaya parece que todos me llamaran payaso, bueno sin más los dejo fue divertido estar aquí aun cuando la rockera ya se haya ido, tal vez vuelva, nos vemos mocosos. –sonriendo se alejó de ahí haciendo un ademan con su mano.

–Es demasiado raro, me pregunto que traerá entre manos. –Oz dijo algo dudoso, no le agradaba mucho la presencia de alguno de esos chicos, en especial la del rubio, sin darle más importancia fue a sus clases correspondientes.

….

La hora del almuerzo llego rápido, Oz se fue directo a la cafetería para ordenar su desayuno pero su vista se dirigió a la castaña de bonitos ojos violetas, su largo cabello estaba sujeto con un pasador de lado deteniendo un poco su rebelde melena, vestía un bonito top color blanco con una chaqueta encima de color café, un pantalón de mezclilla entubado unas botas de color blanco que se ataban con cordones y tenían pompones al frente, Oz no podía dejar de admirar su belleza, su fina cara y agradables gestos que aparentaban una fachada de felicidad, pero Oz podía ver a través de esa fachada descubriendo tristeza y aburrimiento en ella, se encontraba junto a su gemela, la cual vestía un vestido a la rodilla de tirantes gruesos aperlado con una dorada cadena que atravesaba su cintura, el pelo lo tenía recogido en una media cola dejando unos caireles sueltos enmarcando su ya de por si bello rostro, y unos zapatos de plataforma dejando ver unos muy bien cuidados pies, el rubio no dejaba de sorprenderse por el parecido entre ellas dos, pero sin duda la que llamaba completamente su atención era la morocha, estaba embobado observándola que no se dio cuenta de que Doug se acercó a él y lo empujo al suelo.

–Oye idiota, ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Doug con burla.

–Claro que si grandísimo tonto. –Oz respondió entre dientes apoyado en los codos mientras miraba con enojo al par de chicos.

–Pues parecía que estabas en estupilandia, enano de quinta. –los amigos de este comenzaron a burlarse del chico.

–Yo solo lo visito, pero parece que tú eres de ahí, ¿cierto?

–Escucha sabandija es mejor que aprendas donde es tu lugar. –Doug lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa elevándolo en el aire. –todos me deben respetar.

Oz pensó que de nuevo se llevaría una golpiza, se dio cuenta que las gemelas miraban la escena una más divertida que la otra, de pronto la salvación llegó a él no podría desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta. –Yo creo que debemos respetar a la señorita Smith, después de todo es una de las mejores profesoras que hay en la escuela. –Fang y Doug levantaron las cejas por las locuras que comenzó a decir el muchacho.

– ¿Hablas de Lotti? –preguntó Fang el muchacho asintió. –no te preocupes después de todo es una vi… -por pura casualidad giro su vista encontrándose con la profesora que llevaba un pantalón de vestir con zapatillas y una blusa de tirantes gruesos, de inmediato su tono de voz cambio. –es una de las profesoras más geniales y divertidas que he conocido. –Doug miro confundido a su amigo sin soltar a Oz pero no se percató de la presencia de Charlotte.

–Qué cosas dices Fang, mi prima no es más que la profesora más histérica y solterona que he conocido sin mencionar que su mal temperamento la hace ver más demacrada.

–Yo no creo eso Doug, deberíamos agradecerle por lo bien que se ha portado con nosotros.

–Deja de decir estupideces Fang, como podemos estar agradecidos después de que esa desquiciada me reprobara en psicología y Biología, además me puso un castigo que duro dos días consecutivos sin mencionar….

–Ejem. –Lotti fingió aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención del gran chico que al voltear y encontrarse con esa melena rosa sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo dejando caer al rubio con seco golpe en el trasero. –señor Doug veo que tiene unos inconvenientes con mis materias si le gusta podemos arreglar eso. –Lotti tenía un aura completamente obscura y sus ojos parecían echar fuego, sin darle tiempo de nada tomo a Doug por el brazo haciéndolo caer de espaldas, todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos y aterrados al ver como el gran jugador de Futbol americano era derribado por aquella mujer, no perdiendo tiempo lo tomo por la parte trasera de su camisa arrastrándolo a su oficina, Fang despedía a su amigo con una sonrisa de compasión mientras observaba el terror en la cara de su amigo.

–Sí que eres inteligente muchacho, hacer que el tonto ese se echara la soga al cuello. –Oz se sacudía el polvo de su ropa mientras escuchaba al de pelo castaño, -creo que iré a ver si tiene posibilidad de vivir. –salió del lugar tomando el mismo camino que la pelirrosa tomo con su amigo a rastra.

–Eso fue extraño por un momento creí que me golpearía. –Oz dijo para sí mismo.

–Si no lo molestas Fang nunca se meterá contigo. –Echo hablo con su inexpresividad de siempre, el chico no la vio venir.

–Ah, Echo-chan, no te vi venir.

–Solo Echo.

–Aunque eso sea, tampoco hace nada para impedirlo. –la chica lo miro con su semblante serio al sonriente chico que era más alto que ella.

Se encogió de hombros pensando. –él es así, pero como te dije él nunca te iniciara los problemas. –se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando al chico un tanto pensativo. Alice y Alyss observaron la escena, Alice sonrió con satisfacción al ver como Oz se libró de esos golpes sin tener que meter las manos. Vieron como el chico miraba perplejo a la pequeña albina y se encogía de hombros, se volteó y le dio una sonrisa a la morocha quien se la devolvió después salió del lugar.

–En serio ese pobre mesero ha tenido mucha suerte últimamente. –Alyss observo una mesa desocupada y tomando a su hermana por el brazo fueron a tomar asiento. –por cierto Break ha actuado raro, desde esa entrevista ¿no lo has notado Alice?

–De que hablas Alyss siempre actúa raro es normal en ese estúpido payaso no veo razón por la que te sorprendas. –Alice respondió mientras sacaba un contenedor de comida.

–Si ya lo sé, pero como te diré está algo distante de mí, aunque pasamos tiempo juntos es como si no le importara que yo estuviera ahí con él. –Alice miro a su hermana, ella tenía la sospecha del por qué pero no quería decírselo sabía que su hermana podría tomar las cosas con calma como explotar por algo que no le gustaba.

–No crees que deberías darte por vencida en que Break sea tu novio, digo parece como si realmente no quisiera serlo.

–Claro que no, solo se hace el interesante, además no hay mejor opción que yo para él, no creo que se interese en esas porristas o en alguna otra chica que quiera ser como nosotros.

Alice levanto las cejas por la respuesta de su hermana, sabía que no era fácil hacerla cambiar de opinión, y hasta hace poco no le importaba demasiado hasta que se enteró de que su hermana quería tener una relación amorosa con el que hace más de nueve meses había sido su novio la noticia fue como una cubetada de agua fría, que incluso no le hablo a su hermana por un par de días, Alyss se acercó a ella preguntándole si había un problema con eso lo cual ella negó, su orgullo siempre salía a relucir y negó rotundamente algún sentimiento todavía presente al peliblanco. –Alice, -su hermana le hablo serenamente. – ¿estas segura que no sientes nada por Break? –esperó la respuesta de su hermana, bien sabía que el chico de ojos rojos ya no tenía esos sentimientos por la morocha pero si su hermana aun sentía algo por el ella desistiría solo por ella aun cuando ella sintiera más que atracción.

–Por supuesto que no, por alguna razón ya no estamos juntos. –Alyss sonrió, pero sospechaba que su hermana no era del todo sincera, sin embargo no daría marcha atrás por el capricho que hacia Alice, porque eso lo consideraba al no querer admitir lo que sentía.

–Como quieras, mejor hablemos de otra cosa. – Cheshire llego a la mesa de las chicas junto con Gilbert, el castaño abrazo por atrás a la peliblanca. –Hola Ches. –respondió con una sonrisa.

–Hola bonita, hola Alice. –se sentó junto a Alyss y Gilbert cerca de Alice. – ¿por qué salieron de pronto así del salón? –preguntó el castaño.

–Por nada importante, pero vimos como el mesero rubio era molestado por Doug nuevamente. –Alyss comió de su ensalada que se veía apetecible, Cheshire y Gil solo llevaban una botella de bebida enegertizante y Alice como siempre devoraba su deliciosa carne.

–Deja de comer así estúpido conejo. Parece que no has comido en siglos. –el chico tenía el ceño fruncido al ver a su amiga comer la carne.

–Cierra la boca estúpido cabeza de algas, al menos no soy una pasiva con cabeza de algas.

–que parte de mi cabeza parece alga, y no soy una pasiva. –los chicos comenzaron a pelarse Alyss y Cheshire sonrieron, les hacía gracia ver como se peleaban.

–Donde dejaron a Lily, se quedó con ustedes. –la albina miro a Ches, por un momento los "niños" no dejarían de pelear.

–Dijo que no tardaba en llegar, que iría por algo primero. –Alyss se encogió de hombros.

–Alice, Alyss. –las mencionadas giraron la vista y se encontraron con la alegre rubia de ojos azules que agitaba una mano sonriente mientras con la otra llevaba jalando a Sharon por el brazo. –Hola hermosas, miren a quien traigo. –se sentó e hizo a Sharon sentarse. Alice y Alyss miraron un poco estupefactas a Lily por llevar a Sharon.

–Sí, es la chica mesera que nos entrevistó hace más de una semana. –Alyss respondió tranquila. – ¿por qué?

–Si lo sé, se la quite a un extraño chico que nunca había visto. –todos elevaron las cejas, Sharon se sintió un poco incomoda.

–Siempre andas haciendo cosas raras Lily, no puedes llegar a las personas y quitarles a otras personas así como así. –Gilbert la reprendió, Lily hizo un puchero. –perdónala siempre hace ese tipo de cosas. –miro a la ijirrosa.

–No te preocupes, de hecho fue un alivio que me lo quitara de encima. –la chica respondió gentil al pelinegro.

–Lo ves Gil, le hice un favor. –respondió alegremente.

–Pero por que la trajiste, si no mal recuerdo ella misma dijo que no encajaría con nosotros. –dijo Alyss mientras comía de su ensalada, Cheshire jugaba con una pelota de goma entre las manos y Gil aun refunfuñaba por como comía Alice.

–Si ella lo dijo pero aun así no podía dejarla, no a la chica que golpeo al payaso, Puedes creerlo, esta golpeo a Break, ahora sí puedo tener algo que restregarle en la cara. –Lily decía con alegría, todos voltearon a ver a la castaña, incluso Alice que no había dado importancia a la plática. –por fin alguien se negó a los encantos de Xerxes.

– ¿Estas segura, segura que fue ella? –Alyss no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sharon le empezaba a desagradar todo esto. –yo pensé que había sido alguien más, no sé cómo explicarlo. Interesante. –la chica frunció un poco el ceño por las palabras de la peliblanca.

–Para aclarar algo, solo actué en defensa propia, espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

–No digas eso, además quería invitarte a una pequeña fiesta que habrá esta tarde, claro después de ir al centro comercial. –a ninguna de las dos gemelas pareció agradarles la idea, los chicos lo tomaron de manera indiferente, Sharon estaba pensando seriamente en aceptar su oferta así podría saber más sobre la castaña de ojos violetas y orientar un poco a su amigo, no pensaba meterse de lleno en la relación pero podía aconsejarlo para que no ocasionara un problema, de pronto una voz cantarina le hizo estremecer el cuerpo.

–Oh, esto si es una sorpresa, ¿no te pudiste resistir a mi encanto y aceptaste mi propuesta Ojou-sama? –se sentó al lado de la muchacha a quien se le había formado una vena de enfado en la frente, las gemelas fruncieron el ceño levemente.

–Qué propuesta le hiciste estúpido payaso. –Alice había dejado de comer su carne mientras miraba al chico de ojos rojos.

–Solo la invite a salir, y por lo que veo ha aceptado mi propuesta. –Alyss empezaba a fruncir más el ceño mientras Alice estaba con la cara seria, Gil y Cheshire notaron esto pero era mejor no decir nada para no empeorar las cosas.

–Para empezar no he aceptado tu propuesta, ¿que no te quedo claro?

–La verdad no, me ibas a responder cuando el otro idiota apareció de la nada y se encaramo de ti. –respondió despreocupadamente mientras se llevaba un dulce a los labios, Sharon lo veía con leve molestia.

–Oh, si ese chico extraño, fue muy difícil quitársela pero al final yo gane, ya sabes nadie me gana. –todos miraron a la risueña rubia, hablaba despreocupadamente aun cuando las acciones que hacia no fueran muy normales. –la invitamos a la fiesta que habrá esta tarde, en verdad me gustaría que fueras. –miro a la ojirosa con sus bonitos ojos azules.

–Lily tiene razón, sería interesante conocer más de ti. –la albina hablo con una sonrisa extraña como si planeara algo pero no fue percibida por nadie. –primero pasaremos de compras al centro comercial y después no arreglaremos para ir a la fiesta, es bueno que de vez en cuando pases tiempos con chicas y dejes de lado a los tres idiotas que tienes como amigos.

–No son unos idiotas, pueden ser torpes, pero son buenas personas. –respondió frunciendo el ceño, no le agrado para nada ese último comentario.

–No te enojes, solo era un comentario. –Alyss trato de quitarle importancia. –pero enserio deberías acompañarnos. ¿Cierto Alice?

–Lo siento Alyss, pero no podré ir con ustedes. –la chica puso cara desconcertada Alice se apresuró a responder al ver la cara de su hermana. –tengo detención y me quedare aquí en la escuela.

–Pero tú nunca te has quedado a detención, no entiendo por qué ahora si te quedaras.

–Es cierto conejo, siempre te has saltado tus castigos. –Gilbert también sentía curiosidad.

–Le prometí a mama que me comportaría y aceptaría mis castigos por un tiempo. No quiero tener más peleas con ella por causas tontas. –Alyss sonrió comprensiva.

– ¿Pero tu si nos acompañaras cierto Candy Girl?–Xerxes pregunto, Lily la miro esperanzada.

–La verdad no podré ir, tengo que trabajar y no podre faltar hoy. –pedía disculpas con la mirada.

–Pero el rubio también trabaja, le puedes decir que te cubra. –Cheshire dejo de jugar con su pelota para hablar.

–El no estará disponible hoy, así que lo tengo que cubrir lo siento, y gracias por la invitación. –se levantó de su lugar para alejarse de los chicos.

– ¿Enserio elegiste a esa mesera? –Alyss pregunto molesta, en cuanto Sharon se hubo ido.

–Solo la invite a salir, no le veo nada de malo a eso, ¿o tu si querida Alyss? –la miro a los ojos violetas.

–No creí que te gustaran de ese tipo, ¿por lo menos vistes como vestía? Que chica viste pantalones descocidos con esas converse desgastada y esa gran sudadera.

–Pues ella lo hace. –Gilbert hablo distraídamente pero se arrepintió de sus palabras al sentir la asesina mirada de Alyss sobre él.

–Ya ya, chicos no hagan un drama por esto, mejor pongámonos de acuerdo para el próximo trabajo que tenemos que entregar. –Lily decidió distraer a los muchachos al sentir la tensión en el lugar. –además tenemos que pasar por Echo a su casa.

–Tienes razón querida, mejor hay que enfocarnos en lo que nos interesa. –todos los presentes comenzaron a discutir sobre el próximo proyecto que entregarían a excepción de Alice que se disculpó y se dirigió al salón correspondiente de detención. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que mientras se encontrara ahí Break llegara y la sacara como solía hacer antes de que mantuvieran su relación amorosa o durante esta, extrañaba pasar el tiempo a solas con él, más cuando tenían esos momentos tan íntimos ellos dos, pero esos momentos no volverían aunque lo deseara fuertemente, la presencia de la ojirrosa había aumentado su mal humor no la conocía pero presentía que no sería la última vez que cruzara palabra con ella, dio un suspiro aburrido al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la sala de detención, llegó sin que se diera cuenta.

Oz caminaba al lado de Elliot que por alguna razón no refunfuñaba cada que se encontraba cerca del Vessalius. El alegre muchacho hablaba de lo interesante que estaba el libro que leía actualmente Elliot solo asentía de vez en cuando para no tomar de loco al rubio. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y practicar esgrima para relajarse un poco los problemas en su casa no eran serios pero si cansinos, una hermana mayor sobreprotectora, dos hermanos ya empresarios, y luego estaban ese par de idiotas que tenía como hermanos, Vincent siendo un sádico mientras Gilbert un cobarde con los gatos, que tenían fama en la escuela por ser populares sin mencionar las miradas seductoras que provocaban en las chicas, eso a él no le molestaba en absoluto, le molestaba que se aprovecharan de eso para afamarse aún más en especial el rubio, aun así les tenía un gran aprecio en especial al pelinegro. Escuchaba Get Lucky aun volumen moderado que le permitiera escuchar al rubio más bajo, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Oz le llamaba con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por lo menos me estas escuchando? –pregunto molesto por la falta de atención de su amigo.

–Claro que si enano, balbuceabas algo acerca del protagonista de tu libro.-respondió un poco fastidiado, Oz se le quedo mirando pero no alcanzo a decir palabra alguna ya que Sharon llego en esos momentos.

–Ahí estas Oz. –le toco el hombro. –me alegro haberte encontrado a tiempo.

–Ah, Sharon-chan. Que gusto verte. –Oz respondió alegremente.

– ¿A tiempo para qué? –Elliot levanto una ceja curioso, Sharon solo le sonrió.

–Tranquilo, solo debemos encontrar una víctima. –los chicos no entendieron las palabras de la muchacha, esta sonrió al ver salir a una profesora de largo cabello rojo y voluptuoso cuerpo. Sharon detuvo su andar y el de sus compañeros, saco dos pequeños pasteles de los cuales uno le dio al rubio de ojos esmeraldas, fijo su objetivo y se oyó un sonoro Plaf. Oz vio con horror como el colorido pastel quedo embarrado en el trasero de su profesora de historia, la cual se volteo hecha una furia hacia los jóvenes. –Oz te he dicho que no es bueno lanzar pasteles a los profesores. –Sharon fingió regañar al rubio que no pudo negar nada ya que tenía una prueba de tal crimen.

– ¿Así que se siente a gusto arrojar pasteles a los profesores no? señor Vessalius. –esperaba con los brazos cruzados una explicación del muchacho pero este solo balbuceaba. –como no lo niega se ira a detención por hoy. –sin decir más tomo al chico por el brazo y lo llevo consigo por el pasillo, Oz pedía ayuda a sus amigos con la mirada al mismo tiempo que veía con ojos asesinos a la castaña quien sonreía agitando su mano en señal de adiós.

– ¿me vas a decir por qué hiciste eso enana? –Elliot cuestiono a su amiga y espero una buena explicación.

–Ya tenía a esa profesora en mi lista negra. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Elliot frunció el ceño por lo que dijo Sharon. –además sé que me lo va a agradecer de eso no tengo duda alguna.

–No veo por qué te tenga que agradecer, aunque conociendo a ese idiota no me extrañaría si lo hiciera. –la chica le sonrió. –ya mejor andando se hace tarde. –los dos emprendieron su marcha a la salida, Sharon tendría que caminar al no estar Oz disponible, iniciaron una amena platica a donde el rubio cenizo si prestaba su atención a la delgada chica a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Miranda no disminuía el agarre en Oz que pensó que de un momento a otro terminaría por perderlo mientras este en su mente buscaba varias formas de torturar a su amiga que lo había metido en este embrollo, Miranda se detuvo frente a un salón y sin ningún cuidado introdujo al muchacho y cerró la puerta inmediatamente, este miro con mala cara la puerta que ya se encontraba cerrada pero al echar un vistazo al salón su enojado rostro adquirió una sonrisa al ver a Alice sentada con expresión aburrida y los audífonos puesto, se acercó a ella sonriendo quien primero lo miro extrañada para seguidamente poner una delicada sonrisa, el odio momentáneo hacia Sharon se transformó en agradecimiento.

* * *

 **Bueno este seria el capitulo de hoy, si has llegado hasta aquí te agradezco por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si quisieran opinar algo al respecto no duden en hacerlo.**

 **Como verán es muy diferente la historia pero tratare de mantener la esencia de todos los personajes originales.**

 **Reviews para esta pobre alma? (me hace gracia esa oración.)**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a Todos, se que tarde demasiado en actualizar este fic, y ni hablar de los demás, pero por desgracia me llego esa contagiosa y odiada enfermedad de bloqueo de escritor impidiendo que pudiera escribir algo decente, pero por suerte ya esta pasando así que espero actualizar pronto las demás pendientes.**

 **También** **quiero agradecer a todos los que se dan la molestia en leer esta historia y por los comentarios dejados, me ayudan a inspirarme y espero siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **En cuanto a este capitulo lo tuve que cortar ya que si lo subía en completo seria demasiado largo y aun falta pulir la segunda parte pero estará lista en breve.**

 **Advertencias: AU/y un poco de Ooc. (tratare de mantener las personalidades originales de cada personaje)**

 **Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

 **Pandora Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki-sensei, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad. sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

–Ya me está asustando ese mocoso-Robin dijo a Sharon quien traía una bandeja con trastes sucios. –lleva como dos días con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.-los dos vieron como el joven rubio sonreía bobamente mientras tarareaba una canción.

–Déjalo ser feliz por un momento. –Sharon puso los trastes en el fregadero y se acomodó los redondos anteojos que ocultaban sus ojos rosas para ver a su amigo. –parece que le fue bien, lleva más de dos días con esa expresión.

–Yo creo que deberías mandarlo a detención más seguido, le hace bien. –continuaron con su plática y Oz no dejaba de pensar en que el pasar tiempo con Alice era lo mejor que le podía pasar, pudo conocer otra faceta de la muchacha como por ejemplo que a ella no le gustaba exactamente la misma música que a sus amigos o la pasión que sentía por la carne y por jugar algún deporte. Además le había permitido apreciar más esa bonita sonrisa que no fingía como lo hacía con sus amigos, ella era una agraciada jovencita que trataba de ocultar su apatía. Él se había dicho así mismo que haría lo que hiciera falta para que la chica demostrara sus verdaderas emociones aunque se sentía más que satisfecho por conocer esa parte de ella que no todos conocían.

–Hey Oz vendrás conmigo a hacer las compras de todos los ingredientes para esta semana. –Oscar salió de su pequeña oficina con una sonrisa radiante como era usual en él. Robin sonrió, sabía que era lo que más detestaba del trabajo.

–Claro que si tío, voy en un momento. –los tres presentes se quedaron estupefactos por la respuesta del rubio, ya que normalmente hacia un pequeño drama para evitar ir y ahora aceptaba con una sonrisa en su rostro como si se tratase de algún premio.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Oz?-Óscar se acercó a el quien lo miro confundido y tomo su frente en sus manos comprobando que no tuviera fiebre. –siempre te quejas y haces dramas para no ir. -su sobrino lo miro raro.- Pero bueno andando.- ambos salieron dejando a los dos chicos a cargo.

–De acuerdo ya que no se encuentra Oz tú serás el mesero sustituto. –le entrego un delantal al chico. –por suerte la señora Kate esta para suplirte.

–Tal vez ser mesero me traiga ventajas, probablemente llegue a venir Lotti-san y no se podrá resistir a mi encanto como mesero. –alucinaba mientras se ponía el delantal.

–No te hagas muchas esperanzas, no creo que quiera pasar su día libre en un restaurant familiar, lo más seguro es que este con su gato viendo alguna película. –Robin siguió fantaseando mientras la chica limpiaba las mesas, el local no se encontraba demasiado lleno solo unas cuantas personas lo que provocaba un ambiente tranquilo, después de un tiempo cinco personas entraron al local.

–Te toca atender preciosa. –el chico dijo con burla, Sharon sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando vio de quienes se trataban. –anda no muerden.

– ¿Cállate quieres? –respirando hondo se acercó a la mesa. – ¿buenos días que van a ordenar? –pregunto sonriente.

–Oh hola Sharon. –Lily respondió alegremente. –no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

–Bueno al parecer solo tú no lo sabias. –miro a los demás presentes en la mesa. – ¿van a ordenar?

–Para eso estamos aquí. Yo quiero una ensalada romana y un refresco de dieta, y para Ches un pastel de queso. –ordeno la albina.

–Yo quiero un té helado igual con una ensalada de manzana y un pay de piña.

–Lily eso tiene mucha azúcar, solo come la ensalada. –Alyss reprendió a su amiga. –a no ser que quieras perder tu figura, has comido mucha azúcar últimamente.

–Déjala Alyss, Lily aún tiene buena figura además se ejercita contigo todo el tiempo así que no le veo problema alguno. –Lily abrazo feliz a Vincent mientras decía un "Muchas gracias Vincent." –para mí solo tráeme un refresco de sabor con hielos. –Sharon apuntaba todo en su libreta pero aún faltaba uno por ordenar.

– ¿Y tú? –pregunto a Break. – ¿no vas a ordenar? –el albino la miro divertido.

–Solo con verte me basta. –el rostro de Sharon adquirió un tono rojo avergonzada, mientras Alyss miraba con mala cara a ambos. –de acuerdo pediré un pastel de durazno con té con seis cucharadas de azúcar y una orden de panques de nuez por favor. – se apresuró a ordenar en cuanto vio la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la castaña, la chica anoto lo pedido en su libreta y se dirigió a la cocina para dar la orden a la cocinera.

–Que pretendes sombrerero, ¿piensas agregar a tu lista de conquista a la mesera?

–Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia rata de alcantarilla.

–Yo diría que tienes un interés en esa mocosa, no creí que de verdad te interesara. –Alyss no pudo evitar molestarse con el chico. –además no es gran cosa. –Break solo sonrió.

–Pero que dices Alyss, ella es alguien atractiva, no solo en el rostro mira bien y tiene algo más grande que tu no. –la mencionada se molestó un poco por ese último comentario mientras observaba de reojo el pecho de la chica que sobresalía aun con el delantal puesto. –solo que nunca la había visto con gafas, eso le da un cierto toque de belleza adicional.

–Concuerdo contigo Lily, la mesera tiene algo pero aun no logro descubrir que es, lo averiguare. –Vincent dijo con una mirada lasciva, Break lo miro amenazante, pero no dijo nada en cuanto vio que Alyss le jalo la oreja.

–No se te olvide que sales con mi hermana, no dejare que la lastimes ¿entendiste?

–Tranquila cariño, solo lo dije jugando sabes claramente que no me atrevería a dejar a mi hermosa Alice. –la niña lo soltó y menciono un "Eso espero", siguieron platicando hasta que Sharon volvió a aparecer con la comida ordenada.

–Aquí está su orden. –pasaba la comida a quien correspondía.

–Tengo esta duda, siempre has usado gafas. Nunca te las había visto usarlas antes. –pregunto curiosa la ojiazul.

–Oh no, solo me las pongo en ocasiones especiales, ahora el causante de que la use esta por allá. –señalo a su amigo que atendía a una anciana.

–Ese chico, ¿es tu novio? Siempre anda pegado a ti. –Sharon negó enérgicamente con sus manos y cabeza.

–Para nada, solo es un amigo.

–Un amigo con beneficio o tu perro faldero. –menciono despectivamente Alyss sus amigos la miraron intrigados.

–Ninguna de las dos. –respondió con un tono un poco áspero. –solo es mi amigo y… -no alcanzo a decir más por qué Robín se acercó a ella abrazándola.

–Oh Sharon te extrañe demasiado. –pego su mejilla a la de ella. –además quería elogiarte, las gafas te sientan demasiado bien,te ves muy linda usándolas –Break miraba receloso esa imagen mientras comía su pastel.

–Que dices idiota. –la chica lo alejo con su mano con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. –te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa que ahora las tengo que usar, no logro entender como me convenciste para ayudarte a salir de ese lio.

–Es porque me amas demasiado que no querías verme morir. –un aura brillante apareció a su alrededor.

–Yo creo que fue más bien porque eres demasiado patético. –Xerxes hablo con voz burlona sin dejar de comer sus panques. –no porque te ame.

–Yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no te acercaras a ella a más de cinco metros a menos que quisieras morir. –los chico se miraron a los ojos como si quisieran empezar una batalla entre ellos.

–Deja de decir estupideces Robin. –lo golpeo con la bandeja que tenía en las manos. –y mejor di que es lo que quieres. Siempre que te portas "cariñoso"-hizo un ademan de comillas- quieres algo, así que dilo.

–Pero vamos a un lugar más privado, no quiero que los demás se enteren. –dijo con voz misteriosa, la chica rodó los ojos y se alejó de ahí con él. –hasta pronto hermosas damas. –dijo a las chicas que le sonrieron mientras sonreía de manera victoriosa a Break que frunció más el ceño. -Hasta luego guapeton -termino diciendo con burla haciendo que el albino frunciera mas su ceño si era posible.

–Ahora si dime. –lo miro a los ojos para descifrar que es lo que ocultaba su muy alocado amigo que se hacia el desentendido. –responde si no quieres morir.

–De acuerdo pero cierra tus ojos. –levanto una ceja confundida. –confía en mí, es un pequeño truco de magia. –la chica los cerro ya rendida, Robin sonrió, tomo sus manos en las cuales puso cinco boletos. –ahora si ya puedes abrirlos. Es para recompensarte por el favor. –Sharon miro sus manos y no pudo ocultar la felicidad que tenía por el obsequio.

–Oh por Dios Robin, son entradas para el festival cultural, como las conseguiste. –pregunto emocionada.

–Por ahí, tengo mis contactos, podrás llevar a cuatro personas más, supongo que iras con los mocosos de tus amigos, con gusto te acompañaría pero para ese día el viejo me quiere disponible, así que ve y disfrútalo. –le revolvió el cabello.

–Muchas gracias Robin. –se abalanzó a él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, los cinco comensales observaron la escena Lily con ojos de ensueño mientras Alyss con Vincent y Cheshire tenían una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y Break los miraba indiferente. Oz entro en esos momentos y se acercó a ellos.

–Que pasa Sharon-chan. Ocurrió una desgracia para que abraces así al idiota este. –el azabache lo miro con ojos asesinos.

–Para nada Oz, Robin consiguió entradas para el festival cultural, podemos llevar a tu hermana y Elliot y Leo. –los ojos de Oz se iluminaron con una enorme sonrisa.

–No creí que algún día diría esto pero, Robin te amo. –junto con Sharon abrazo al chico más alto mientras sonreían.

–Soy irresistible tanto para hombres como para mujeres. –dijo con una sonrisa de casanova. –esto pondrá en desventaja al viejo. –reía tontamente. –pero debes agradecerle a Sharon, gracias a ella podrás ir, jaja. –reía con sus manos en su cintura.

–Es cierto. –se puso serio y tomo las manos de Sharon. –no te he dicho cuanto te amo, si tienes algún deseo no dudes en pedírmelo que yo iré a tu rescate. –una gota de sudor corría por la cabeza del azabache mientras ponía una cara de póker Sharon sonreía y la daba pequeños golpes en la rubia cabellera.

–ya ya me estas avergonzando, no dudes que algún día te lo pediré pero no por el momento. –dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Oz la abrazo muy amistosamente, después comenzó a limpiar mesas y atender a los nuevos clientes que iban llegando, los chicos que comían ahí comenzaron a reír un poco alto, Oz veía con malos ojos a tres de ellos, con solo mirarlos podía presentir que estar cerca de ellos nunca le traería nada bueno, dio un largo suspiro y nuevamente su mente voló a la chica que le gustaba.

Un fuerte golpe hizo despertar a Oz de su ensoñación haciendo que cayera al piso tirando consigo los trastes que tenía en las manos, cuando alzo la vista observo al rubio con heterocromia sonriendo burlonamente.

–Lo siento mesero, accidentalmente tropecé contigo, déjame ayudarte a levantarte. –le extendió la mano, Oz solo lo miraba con enojo, Vincent aún mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro al igual que sus dos amigos que estaban a unos pasos detrás de él, Break aún se encontraba en la mesa comiendo mientras miraba la escena impasible, Sharon salió junto a Robin al escuchar el ruido y al ver de qué se trataba ambos fruncieron el entrecejo. –vamos déjame ayudarte, fue mi culpa.

–No es necesario, yo puedo levantarme solo, no sea que pase otros accidente y sea culpa tuya nuevamente. –Oz dijo con tomo mezclado de sarcasmo y enojo.

–No debes contestar de esa manera a los comensales chico, darás mucho de qué hablar. –Alyss habló con su calmada voz, saco unos billetes de su monedero de mano. –toma aquí esta lo de la cuenta, -tomo otro paquete de dinero a parte y se lo volvió a extender a Oz. –esto es por las molestias y la propina.

–Solo con el costo del consumo es más que suficiente señorita. Gracias por su preferencia. –Oz negó el dinero e hizo una reverencia para limpiar el desastre que había, Alyss se encogió de hombros y junto con Vincent y Cheshire fueron a la puerta de salida.

– ¿No vienes cariño? –abrazo a Break por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla este negó justificándose que tendría que reunirse con Gil en casa de Echo. –como quieras. Hay que apurarnos recuerden que a Lily no le gusta esperar demasiado y probablemente esté haciendo algo indebido para matar el tiempo. –los chicos asintieron dándole la razón, probablemente esa rubia estuviera jugando futbol americano con unos desconocidos o grafiteando paredes, era una chica con mucha energía. Salieron del local, Oz termino de limpiar y llevo los trastes sucios al fregadero.

–Aahh, ese idiota, juro que algún día me vengare de él. –se revolvía el pelo desesperado. Definitivamente Vincent era una persona que lo sacaba de sus cabales, cada que lo veía sabía que terminaría con alguna burla por parte de él, además tenía cierto temor del rubio más alto, no comprendía exactamente el por qué pero sabía que era alguien de tener cuidado. –de verdad algún día lo pondré en su lugar de eso no hay duda alguna.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro, a menos que seas bueno peleando a mono limpia no me haría muchas ilusiones. –Break había aparecido detrás del chico sorprendiéndolo, el albino solo arqueo las cejas por la acción del rubio. –si gustas te puedo enseñar algunos movimientos pero con tu estatura y tu cuerpo no creo que dures más de un minuto. –examinaba al chico que era más bajo que el, casi de la misma altura que Sharon solo debía ser más alto que ella por unos cinco centímetros.

–Pero que dices, primero debes fijarte en ti, eres bastante delgado y más bajo que Vincent, en cuanto aumentes de masa y estaturas me críticas, señor sarcástico. –apretaba los dientes y puños enojado, ese chico era alguien extraño, pero no se imaginaba que tan extraño podría llegar a ser.

–Pero soy más fuerte, incluso que Vincent se podría decir. –sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión de Oz. –no he peleado con él y sinceramente no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo pero si es alguien de temer, y si no quieres terminar con un brazo roto o una pierna mejor abstente de hacer un locura, pero si quieres yo podría enseñarte a pelear aunque no te garantizo tu seguridad. – se llevó un dulce a la boca mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico que parecía meditarlo.

–Creo que será una buena idea, acepto… -Sharon lo había golpeado en la cabeza interrumpiéndolo. –qué te pasa Sharon-chan porque me golpeas. –pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza, el de ojos rojos sonrió.

–Nada de acepto, tu no vas a aceptar nada. Y tú –señalo a Xerxes –deja de meterle esas ideas en la cabeza, si aprende más movimientos de lo que ya sabe se volverá un completo psicópata y ya tengo suficiente con tratar con aquel que esta por allá. –señalo a Robin quien limpiaba alegremente unas mesas, Break arqueo las cejas a la chica, podría ser un poco entrometida, el solo quería poner a prueba las habilidades del pequeño rubio.

–No debes preocuparte Sharon, no me volveré ningún psicópata, en dado caso de que llegue a convertirme será para protegerte, además ya estoy empezando a serlo si no hago algo al respecto entre tanto abuso que recibo por parte de personas como él. –señalo desdeñosamente al peliblanco quien le dio un leve golpe por la forma de referirse a él. – ¿lo ves? Debo aprender a defenderme, solo será para defensa propia te lo prometo. –Sharon curveo sus cejas al ver a su amigo y después ver a Break quien seguía comiendo dulces, dio un suspiro resignada.

–Está bien, solo no te metas en problemas antes de tiempo, no quiero perderme el festival cultural y supongo que tú tampoco.

–No nos lo perderemos, tenlo por seguro. –sonrió a la chica que le devolvió el gesto y se metió a la cocina. –de acuerdo, acepto, pero que quieres a cambio, no creo que hagas esto solo por ser un buen samaritano.

–Cómo puedes decir eso Oz-kun. –Fingió sufrimiento –pero te cobrare después, empezaremos a entrenar el jueves por la tarde más que nada serán unos consejos, pero no te confíes. –saco el dinero de lo que había consumido y le pago al chico. –no te doy propina porque no te la mereces. –Frunció el ceño por lo dicho por Break- Nos vemos muchacho y salúdame a la princesa se fue sin que me despidiera. Bye bye. –agito su mano y salió del local tarareando una melodía.

 **...**

Los siguientes días pasaron sin nada nuevo, lo de siempre Doug molestando a Oz cada que podía, el grupo de Alice se mantenía en sus propios asuntos, organizando reuniones y pequeñas fiestas entre ellos, ignorando a todo aquel que les fuera poca cosa.

Alice había aprovechado esos días para acercarse nuevamente a Break, pasaban tiempo juntos, a veces en compañía de todos sus amigos otras veces solo ellos dos hablando de cualquier trivialidad haciendo que su corazón latiera un poco más de prisa.

No lo iba a admitir, pero apreciaba pasar tiempo con el albino, normalmente su hermana siempre estaba cerca de ellos pero eso no le importaba. Cuando Break decidía pasar tiempo con Echo ella lo pasaba con Oz, casualmente habían entablado una pequeña amistad, el chico era extraño, cuando se enteró al fin de que él era el mismo chico que todos o la mayoría de ellos lo molestaban se sorprendió, pensó que se convertiría en un chico con complejo de Emo, sin embargo resultó ser alguien normal con amigos que por cierto ella no conocía o no les daba la suficiente importancia para recordarlos, calificaciones buenas y alegre, incluso había ocasiones lo molesto que parecía con esa sonrisa a casi todo el mundo, en especial a las señoritas. OH sí, Alice era sumamente celosa, siempre celando lo que quería, pero a pesar de eso nunca armó un alboroto, se limitaba a mostrarse enojada y descontenta.

Alice no toleraba a las personas que armaban alboroto por ese tipo de cosas, era tan diferente de Alyss, esta cuando veía a alguna intrusa cerca del chico que le interesaba no dudaba en dar a conocer su lugar junto con una sutil amenaza pero que surtía el efecto deseado, todo sin perder la gracia y elegancia que la caracterizaban. Sin duda Oz comenzaba a formar parte de sus amigos de la ojivioleta, incluso podría convertirse en su más preciado confidente, con quien pudiera hablar de sus sentimientos sin la necesidad de ocultar nada y pedir uno que otro consejo de vez en cuando, el chico era simpatico y gentil el seria el amigo ideal para ella.

Zai y Jack seguían tratando a Oz como si fuera una cosa insignificante, lo que significaba que lo trataban como su sirviente sin importarle si el chico tenia asuntos personales que atender. El chico trataba de no explotar cuando Jack lo llamaba con insistencia para solo terminar diciéndole que era tan insignificante como un canal de televisión de bajo presupuesto. Oz simplemente contaba hasta cierto número para tranquilizarse, sabía que Jack lo hacía para ver que tanto aguantaba su paciencia y arruinar su salida al festival cultural, cuyo permiso había obtenido de su padre con sobre aviso, al más mínimo error o desplante del niño le cancelaría la oportunidad de asistir. Así que hacia un esfuerzo extra para no arruinarlo, dado que si lo hacía sus amigos no le perdonarían tan fácil y no solo eso, conociéndolos ellos también cancelarían sus planes por que las salidas que realizaban en grupo y con organización era para disfrutarlo juntos al máximo y sinceramente él no tenía intenciones de perderse de un gran evento. Por suerte para el los días pasaban rápido gracias a la escuela, al club de periodismo y a su trabajo en el restaurant de su tío, sumándole que tenía que ver a Break en ocasiones. Los días se le pasaban como agua e igualmente los sentía demasiado pesados que apenas tocaba la cama caía rendido al mundo de Morfeo.

El esperado día había llegado, se levantó un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado para poder realizar los deberes antes de salir de casa, cuando hubo terminado se dio un baño y eligió su vestimenta, unos vaqueros de mezclilla color negros una playera gris con unas letras en ellas, sus zapatillas deportivas color blancas y una chamarra de mezclilla. Salió de su habitación para ir a despertar a su pequeña hermana pero al parecer la niña estaba tan emocionada como él ya que cuando llego a su cuarto esta ya estaba vestida, tenía un bonito vestido semi pomposo color durazno que le llegaba a la rodilla, medias blancas y botas de color café, llevaba puesto un chal de color rosa y su bonito cabello lo tenía sujeto con un pasador en forma de moño dejando caer una cascada de pelo, Oz le sonrió y ambos salieron al viejo auto de este para encontrarse con sus demás amigos.

* * *

 **Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como dije aun falta la segunda parte espero poder publicarla esta semana.**

 **Reviews para esta pobre alma? (como lo he dicho esta frase me hace gracia)**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a Todos, se que tarde demasiado en actualizar este fic, y ni hablar de los demás, pero por desgracia me llego esa contagiosa y odiada enfermedad de bloqueo de escritor impidiendo que pudiera escribir algo decente, pero por suerte ya esta pasando así que espero actualizar pronto las demás pendientes.**

 **También quiero agradecer a todos los que se dan la molestia en leer esta historia y por los comentarios dejados, me ayudan a inspirarme y espero siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Por fin aquí esta la segunda parte de este capitulo, espero que los personajes no se encuentren demasiado Ooc.**

 **Advertencias: AU/y un poco de Ooc. (tratare de mantener las personalidades originales de cada personaje)**

 **Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

 **Quisiera darle gracias a Marina por darle una oportunidad a este fic aun cuando no sea de su completo agrado los universos alternos y por comentar que le ha parecido**

 **Pandora Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki-sensei, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad. sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

 **Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

Después de unos minutos de recorrido llegaron a la casa de Sharon, esta los esperaba adentro de su hogar ya que todavía no terminaba de vestirse, el par de rubios entraron a la casa para seguidamente dirigirse a la cocina donde tomaron un desayuno que consistía en pan tostado con mermelada, chocolate con leche y fruta picada, cuando Sharon bajo ambos terminaban su desayuno, la chica vestía unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla con botas negras de agujetas, una playera blanca que cubrió con un elegante abrigo de color negro, su pelo como costumbre estaba atado en una cola de caballo con un lazo de color azul marino. Tomo una pequeña canasta de la mesa que contenía comida para cinco personas, cortesía de la señora Kate. Los tres chicos se dirigieron en el auto de Oz a la casa de Leo quien ya estaba con Elliot esperándolos ambos vestían casualmente, solo que Leo llevaba puesta una sudadera y Elliot una chaqueta de cuero.

– ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué tenemos que ir en la carcacha del estúpido enano? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

–Tendremos que ir en mi "Carcacha" por qué a un tsundre idiota se le ocurrió hacer una idiotez que ocasiono que le quitaran su licencia de conducir, así que deja de quejarte y pon tu trasero en mi auto. –Elliot solo se acomodó en el auto refunfuñando, cuando noto una cabecita al lado suyo, Ada lo miraba detenidamente lo que ocasiono que el chico arquera sus cejas en confusión.

– ¿Que tanto me miras niña? –como siempre sus palabras salieron de su boca ásperas sin delicadeza alguna, pero Ada seguía sin apartar la vista de él haciendo que su cara se pusiera un poco colorada y pusiera muecas nerviosas. –oye tú, porque me miras, mi cara no es ningún espectáculo para mirar así que mira a alguien más. –su voz comenzaba a sonar exaltada.

–Relájate Elliot, es solo una niña no tienes por qué alterarte. –Leo trataba de evitar que su amigo entrara en crisis. Ada seguía sin quitarle la mirada al joven quien ya estaba en su límite para explotar de histeria, siguió mirándolo por unos segundos más, una enorme sonrisa se puso en su cara.

–Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, pareces un príncipe. –dijo con inocencia y sonriendo, el chico enrojeció por completo, Sharon y Leo quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Ada mientras que el rostro de Oz se deformo en una expresión de horror por lo que había escuchado, no podía consentir lo que sus oídos escucharon, su hermana diciendo algo que para él era muy comprometedor, no lo aceptaría nunca.

–Q-que cosas dices A-Ada, tú no puedes pensar así, eres una niña inocente. –dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura, su mirada se dirigió a Elliot esta estaba llena de furia. –tu pervertido aléjate de mi hermana, es una niña ni se te ocurra mirarla.

–Deja de decir estupideces maldito pato, de ninguna forma me fijaría en una niña tan fea como tu hermana, es una versión femenina de ti, olvídalo. –respondió con enfado, los demás presentes solo empezaron a sonreír por la escena que se aproximaba.

–Que dices idiota, mi hermana es muy bonita, brincos darías si ella se fijara en ti, pero no los darás porque yo no lo permitiré, así que deja de decir insolencias, rubio oxigenado.

–Mira quien dice insolencias, para tu información genio, soy rubio natural, en dado caso tu si pareces un rubio oxigenado, enano idiota. –Elliot tenía el ceño más que fruncido con las mejillas rojas tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira, siguieron discutiendo entre sí por unos minutos más hasta que Leo decidió poner fin a su absurda pelea, después de todo tenían que disfrutar de su día viendo variedades de espectáculos en el festival. Después de recibir un golpe por parte de Leo ambos jóvenes se tranquilizaron y emprendieron el viaje que les esperaba.

–Oigan ponga algo de música, no se algo como Pink Floyd. Esto está muy aburrido y silencioso.

–No digas esas tonterías Leo no pienso ir escuchando música de drogadictos, ya tengo suficiente con el enano. –Elliot recibió un leve golpe de Oz acompañado de un "Hey idiota"- en ese caso pon Three Days Grace, es mejor.

–Saben mejor voy a poner Daf punk, es genial para este clima, -sin esperar una respuesta la ojirosa conecto su celular y puso una lista que contenía canciones de ese artista dando como inicio One more time, al parecer a todos les gustó la idea ya que no se discutió más, aunque no hubieran tenido oportunidad alguna contra la chica. –por cierto Elliot cielo, ¿trajiste tu cámara? Debemos grabar todo lo que podamos, no es como si fuéramos a un evento así cada ocho días.

–No te preocupes, traigo mi cámara con suficiente batería y cinta, podremos grabar lo que queramos y después hacer unas ediciones realmente geniales. –respondió con una sonrisa emocionada, mientras le enseñaba la cámara a la chica, apoyándose en los asientos delanteros para poder mostrársela esta al igual que él estaba emocionada y pronto ambos hablaban sobre tomas ángulos y demás cosas.

–De acuerdo entonces hay que llegar lo antes posible, al parecer estos cineastas están emocionados. –Leo le dijo a Oz que asintió con una sonrisa, el viento despeinaba sus cabellos gracias al auto descapotable de Oz, el día era perfecto estaba templado y se sentía fresco, pronto sus ojos divisaron el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el festival, podían observarse varias tiendas, escenarios, puestos y una enorme cantidad de gente, estacionaron el auto en un lugar desocupado, y las cinco personas bajaron del auto sin poder ocultar la enorme emoción, había de todo, artistas callejeros, conciertos de grupos aún desconocidos, obras de teatro, puestos que vendían ropa, comida objetos extraños y antiguos, varios grupos de personas que observaban diferentes espectáculos y funciones. Sharon gritaba de emoción por todo lo que veía, sin esperar corrió a un puesto donde hacían artesanías de barro y seguidamente saco su cámara para fotografiar las piezas ya terminadas, Oz se encontraba en igual estado que la chica ya que también corrió a una tienda donde hacían manualidades con diferentes materiales cristalizados dando como resultado un hermoso dije en forma de corazón. Oz sonrió, y pensó en Alice y lo bonito que se le vería a ella, sin pensarlo demasiado compro el bonito colgante y lo guardo en una pequeña caja, ya tendría oportunidad para entregárselo.

–Ese par de enanos, se emocionan de sobre manera –Elliot miraba a sus amigos en una expresión dando a entender que estaban locos, Leo se encogió de hombros y tomo la mano de Ada para que esta no fuera a perderse. –vamos Leo, tendremos que asegurarnos que no se queden idiotizados por ahí. –comenzó a caminar con su cámara en mano tratando de localizar a las dos cabezas de sus amigos, Leo lo seguía tranquilo platicando con Ada.

–Mira Elliot, ven a grabar esto es genial, están haciendo un truco de magia. –Sharon se apareció ante ellos y se llevó al ojiazul a un lugar donde un grupo de personas hacían diversos trucos de magia que maravillaban a los espectadores, Elliot filmaba todo lo que sus ojos veían, sabía que era mera ilusión pero no dejaba de ser fascinante. Los ojos de Sharon brillaban al igual que los esmeraldas de Oz que miraba con una gran sonrisa todo aquello, los dos chicos de dirigieron a otra pequeña tienda donde al parecer preparaban comida exótica, Elliot frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos, se dirigió a un lugar donde se presentaban hermosos cuadros pintados a lápiz mostrando diferentes paisajes y personas, Leo llego junto a él con Ada sobre sus hombros.

–Vamos Elliot, al parecer hay una función de cine improvisado por ahí, después iré con Ada a ver el show de patinaje sobre hielo. –Elliot siguió a su amigo que platicaba a gusto con la pequeña Ada sobre sus hombros, se preguntó en que momento Leo era tan bueno con los niños. Oz miraba con fascinación como pintaban unos paisajes subnormales con pintura en aerosol, iniciando como si madamas rosearan pintura al azar para terminar con un cuadro que deleitaba la vista.

–Esto si es fantástico, es increíble cómo pueden hacer algo tan maravilloso en unos pocos minutos, a mí me toma bastante tiempo para elegir los colores cuando quiero dibujar algo. –Sharon miraba encantada los hermosos paisajes, Oz asintió dándole la razón. Pronto se reunieron con sus amigos en el show de patinaje, Elliot grababa varias cosas diferente que se encontraban cerca de ahí, mientras Ada miraba y se emocionaba por las piruetas que hacían los patinadores. Oz miraba feliz todo a su alrededor, pasar tiempo con sus amigos lo disfrutaba demasiado estaba mirando varias cosas al azar cuando sus ojos captaron una mata de pelo plateado. Parada frente a un pequeño escenario se encontraba la enigmática Echo mirando profundamente con sus ojos azul obscuros una obra de teatro, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella alegre.

–Echo-chan, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. –la chica aparto la mirada seria de la obra y miro al rubio frente a ella, lo analizaba detenidamente con su semblante serio sin expresiones, Oz esperaba sonriente la respuesta de la chica.

– ¿Quién eres? –pregunto monótonamente, el cuerpo de Oz se puso de piedra por su respuesta.

–No me recuerdas Echo-chan, tú misma dijiste que no había razones para no acordarte de mí. –respondió entre dolido y ofendido, los ojos de la chica se abrieron levemente como si acabara de salir de una ensoñación y golpeado uno de sus puños en su mano abrió la boca para contestar.

–Cierto eres Oz, disculpa es que hace varios días me encontré con un chico idéntico a ti, me dijo que le tuviera más respeto y no lo confundiera con blasfemias, no sé por qué dijo eso. –Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma-, pero claro que ahora si eres tú. –la expresión de la chica hizo sonreír a Oz divertido, no hizo falta indagar con quien lo había confundido, era más que claro que se había encontrado con su hermano Jack. Se rasco la cabeza un poco, la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el rubio le sonrió gentilmente y la invito a pasar la tarde con el resto de sus amigos, Echo lo pensó un poco pero acepto la oferta después de todo andaba sola y pensó que no sería tan mala idea pasar el día con aquellos extraños chicos a los que categorizaban de tontos, llegaron a donde ellos que apreciaban a un grupo de malabaristas haciendo dificultosa poses y movimientos agraciado y espectaculares, en cuanto Sharon vio a Oz llegar con la albina sus ojos brillaron y se lanzó a ella elogiando su forma de vestir y de lo mucho que parecía una muñequita, lo cual era casi cierto, el vestido de estilo victoriano color vino que le llegaba a la rodilla en conjunto con una camisa larga de encaje blanca, con medias negras botas del mismo color y su corto pelo plateado le daban la apariencia de una escultura de porcelana. Echo puso una sonrisa nerviosa no sabía cómo actuar ante la emocionada chica de pelo castaño hasta que Elliot prácticamente la arranco de sus brazos para que pudiera moverse a su gusto cosa que la chica agradeció inmensamente.

–Deja de acosar a esa pobre chica, tu pequeña lunática del romance. –Elliot tenía sujetando a Sharon por el cuello de su abrigo con su ceño fruncido por el comportamiento de su amiga, esta hizo un puchero de molestia.

–Elliot eres un amargado, y no la estaba acosando es solo que Echo-san se ve muy linda, es inevitable que quiera abrazarla, ¿no crees lo mismo?

–Deja de decir insolencias, mejor sigamos disfrutando del festival. –el grupo de chicos siguió caminando hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente por un grito de Sharon, Elliot bufo molesto. –y ahora que le pasa a esta loca. Que cosa te pas… -no termino la oración cuando ya tenía a la chica tomando su brazo y señalando hacia un lugar como un niño pequeño pidiendo desesperado un dulce.

–Elliot, Elliot cielo filma por allá a ese chico de ahí, no pierdas oportunidad y fílmalo. –decía emocionada Elliot miro al chico y curvo las cejas confundido. "Por qué tengo que filmarlo a él "preguntó irritado. –no lo ves es un chico metalero uno autentico, además es guapo y sobre todo es metalero, fílmalo rápido – el chico en cuestión era de cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta el mentón, era bastante apuesto y vestía de negro con pantalones de muchas bolsas y cadenas y se podían apreciar unos tatuajes sobre su cuello y ambos brazos, se acercó a ellos al notar la conmoción en la chica.

–Hey, parece ser que he captado la atención de personas un poco extrañas, -dijo sonriendo, Oz y Sharon pudieron apreciar más su atractivo físico, Echo lo miraba con un poco de interés. – ¿quieren conocer a mi banda?, no tocamos aun canciones propias solo por el momento hacemos cover y quisiera la opinión de diferentes personas. –los chicos aceptaron emocionados la propuesta. Llegaron a una tienda donde se podía apreciar un escenario algo pequeño donde estaban los diferentes instrumentos de una banda de Rock/Metal, había unas personas cerca, no era una cantidad enorme aun así servía para multitud, los muchachos tuvieron un lugar al frente observando mejor, su anfitrión subió al escenario y tomando su guitarra se puso de acuerdo con su banda para decidir con cual comenzar. La primera con la que empezaron la reconocieron de inmediato, se trataba de Du Hasta de Ramstein, no eran los mejores pero eran bastante buenos pronto el público comenzó moverse al ritmo de la canción, la segunda en tocar fue el tema de Surrender de Matchbook Romance, Echo y Sharon cantaban animadas aunque la más ruidosa era la castaña, al parecer nadie noto el cambio en la pequeña albina ya que se encontraban entretenidos con el concierto a excepción de Leo que puso una ligera sonrisa y continuo disfrutando del espectáculo. Tocaron dos canciones más, una del mismo grupo llamada Monster y la segunda fue una clásica de Metallica Fade to Black. Hasta ese punto ya habían adquirido más público, cuando hubieron terminado la última canción hicieron una pequeña pausa, el chico que los llevo se habló con sus amigos y después de llegar a un acuerdo bajo del escenario para preguntarle algo en secreto al rubio de ojos verdes, después de terminar de hablar nuevamente se subió al escenario y comenzó a hacer nuevos planes con su banda, los amigos de Oz se acercaron para saber de qué había hablado con el chico a lo que este contesto que sería una pequeña sorpresa que se sabría en unos pocos instantes.

–Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, por parte de _Black Lily_ queremos darles un agradecimiento por darnos la oportunidad de escucharnos y dado que es una ocasión especial quisiera invitar a una peculiar señorita a que colabore con nosotros y sea un concierto de presentación inolvidable, inmediatamente le extendió la mano a Sharon quien se puso nerviosa y sonrojada por la vergüenza, nunca espero que algo como esto le fuera a pasar, sintió como era empujada levemente y salió de su ensoñación, miro a sus amigos y esto la alentaron sonriéndole, no estaba segura de aceptar, y como no dudar cuando un chico realmente apuesto le sonreía de la forma más seductora y hermosa que no había visto antes y le hicieron sentir aquellos sentimientos de los cuales se negaba inconscientemente volver a experimentar, acompañado de cantar frente a un grupo de desconocidos y amigos, finalmente se armó de valor y quitándose su abrigo decidió subir al escenario, por su vestimenta no desencajaba del todo, la blusa blanca era algo ajustada enmarcando sus curvoso cuerpo, el pantalón y las botas complementaban muy bien, la banda quedo satisfecha y pronto comenzaron a tocar la canción, Sharon sonrió cuando escucho de cual se trataba, era una que le había gustado hace algún tiempo, " _Wish I Had a Engel"_. Comenzó un poco insegura pero conforme vio a sus amigos tomo más confianza. Sharon cantaba con un fuerte sentimiento, estaba emocionada y nerviosa pero eso no impidió que diera un gran espectáculo, aun cuando su voz era más dulce que la original se adaptó completamente, más cuando hacia el dúo con aquel pelinegro encantador.

Esto sin duda era algo nuevo para todos ellos, sabían que Sharon gustaba de cantar pero no imaginaron lo realmente bien que lo hacía, Elliot grababa a la banda pero su mirada no se apartaba de la chica, no es como si pudiera ver algo como esto todos los días y sería un muy bonito recuerdo, incluso podrían usarlo para algún proyecto en mente en el futuro, la canción termino y los aplauso y gritos no se hicieron esperar, el público estaba animado que pidieron otra más se vieron entre ellos y accedieron, decidieron cual tocarían, el tema era de la banda _"The Pretty Reckless:Make me wanna die"_ al terminar Sharon bajo del escenario feliz y emocionada y fue recibida en un abrazo por parte de Oz que conmocionado la elogiaba. Con los últimos agradecimientos la banda se despidió, varios desconocidos felicitaban a la chica a lo que le respondía con una sonrisa agradecida.

–Eso fue increíble Sharon-chan, estuviste fantástica. Pronto te convertirás en una estrella del rock. –el rubio no podía ocultar esa emoción que tenía, sus demás amigos también la felicitaban dándole a Oz la razón.

–Cómo crees Oz, solo fueron un par de canciones no es para tanto. –trato de quitarle importancia ya que si seguía así le daría un ataque de emoción y alegría.

–A mí me gusto demasiado, cantas bien. –Echo dijo con su tan normal y calmada voz mientras levantaba un pulgar con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su cara, Sharon la abrazo feliz pero no duro demasiado el abrazo ya que los chicos de _Black Lily_ se acercaron a ellos, Echo aprovecho esto y saco su pequeño cuaderno donde anoto algunas cosas y lo volvió a guardar en la pequeña bolsa que traía consigo.

–Felicidades señorita, eres buena en esto ¿no te gustaría unirte a nosotros? –su anfitrión había dicho contento a lo que Sharon tardo un poco en contestar pero fue interrumpida por su amigo de ojos azules.

–Antes que nada cuál es tu nombre, no podemos decirte todo el tiempo metalero o chico metalero. –Leo le dio un pequeño golpe por la forma brusca en que lo había dicho pero ya era tan usual en el chico que pronto dejaría de darle importancia, el moreno sonrió a modo de disculpa.

–Perdón por mi mala educación, me nombre es Mattew, pero siempre me dicen Matt o Rob, un gusto conocerlos, y ellos son mi grupo, él se llama Thomas, es nuestro baterista-señalo a un rubio con el pelo algo largo medio ondulado que lo sujetaba en una cola flojamente, - el morenazo de acá se llama Simon y es nuestro bajista, ¿a que es apuesto verdad? –dijo con un poco de burla mientras señalaba a un joven de tez morena con el pelo alborotado de un color azul grisáceo que complementaba muy bien con su morena piel- y este es Andrew, nuestro vocalista, es algo intelectual y es el más callado del grupo. –Andrew era un chico tan alto como Matt pero un poco menos fornido, llevaba puestos unos lentes de armazón negra que ocultaba unos amables ojos castaños, su pelo era negro pero lo tenía corto dándole un aspecto despeinado. –los tres saludaron al grupo de amigos y comenzaron a caminar a su pequeño campamento platicando sobre el espectáculo dado anteriormente, Matt platicaba amenamente con Sharon, la chica tenía una mirada que Oz no había visto en años, no después de aquella mala experiencia que había vivido la chica, sonrió feliz por su amiga, en el poco tiempo en que había conocido al chico le pareció una persona amable y gentil, no le extrañaba si Sharon empezaría a sentir algo por él, no solo era amable y gentil, como ya lo había notado era alto, de un pelo lacio y negro, de cuerpo fornido, mirada profunda de un color gris, sintió un poco de celos por su físico era el chico ideal que cualquier chica amaría, y pudo sentir una atracción hacia la ojirrosa, llegaron al campamento cuando se separó de Sharon y se paró frente a ellos. –Bien antes que nada quiero agradecerles por interesarse en nosotros y antes de que entren al "Salón de la fama" quiero avisarles que elegiremos a los afortunados. –Los presentes pusieron mueca de expresión confundida –como sabrán no todos pueden conocer a sus ídolos o lo que sean y nosotros no somos la excepción –un toque de burla se apreciaba en su voz pero apenas era perceptible. – y los seleccionados son por obviedad nuestra vocalista improvisada, aquella linda chica de pelo plateado y este chico de gafas, los otros tres suerte para la próxima. –Oz y Elliot fruncieron el ceño disgustado y no esperaron para dar sus quejas.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué no podemos entrar al salón de la fama también? –preguntó rotundamente el rubio cenizo a lo que el pelinegro sonrió divertido.

–Fácil, porque ustedes parecen príncipes y niños bonitos, además le damos preferencias a las chicas.

–Oye eso no se hace, además Sharon también parece niña bonita, igual que Echo y Leo es un chico, eso se llama discriminación me opongo a eso. –esta vez fue Oz quien hablo, aun con todo eso dicho no cambiaba la perspectiva que tenía sobre el muchacho.

–Lo sé, pero Sharon me gusta mucho, y Leo tiene un cabello genial, en cuanto a la linda albina es una persona cool. –respondió naturalmente, Oz y Elliot parecían que iban a explotar de ira en cualquier minuto, cuando se escucharon las carcajadas de los demás integrantes de la banda.

–Ya deja de molestarlos Rob, parece que de verdad se la creyeron, -Thomas se acercó a ellos sonriendo mientras golpeaba la espalda del de ojos esmeraldas, -no se lo tomen en serio, lo que pasa es que Rob está feliz y le gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas, son nuestro público, no haríamos algo como eso, así que vayamos a celebrar, -al instante los chicos se relajaron y comenzaron a reír también, cayeron en la broma del guitarrista y no podían hacer nada, estuvieron hablando y tomando un poco de cerveza con bocadillos con aquellos amigables sujetos, que les hicieron unos regalos como pulseras y accesorios de Rock, naturalmente Sharon estaba más que fascinada, los chicos eran divertidos y respetuosos que hacían bromas ligeras con las tres chicas presente y un pocos pesados con los hombres, ellos le ofrecieron hacerse un tatuaje pero ella se negó diciendo que por el momento no deseaba tener uno, los chicos la calmaron diciéndole que no era permanente y que la tinta se quitaría en un par de días, ella accedió y le hicieron una bonita enredadera con algunos lirios a lo largo de su brazo, a Leo también le agrado la idea y se hizo un extraño pulpo en la parte izquierda de su torso, estuvieron cantando varias canciones entre ellos y tomándose fotos, en parejas o de a tres como si se trataran de un famoso grupo de Metal, una fue grupal donde salieron los integrantes de la banda y los chicos Elliot cerca de Sharon que quedó en medio de este y Matt, Leo con Ada y Oz abrazo por el hombro a la pequeña Echo y a su lado el simpático Andrew, por ultimo Matt y Sharon se tomaron una foto juntos donde estaban pegados entre sí, casi parecían una pareja de novios, obviamente se hicieron dos copias de cada una de las fotos tomadas pero el guitarrista aguardo especialmente la que se tomó con la chica, así estuvieron un par de horas hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse. Cuando estaban por irse el pelinegro se levantó y se acercó a Sharon y empezó a hablar con esa voz encantadora.

–Me alegro mucho haberte conocido Sharon, eres una chica muy divertida y linda, si no estuviera viajando tanto te pediría que vinieras conmigo y fueras mi novia. –todos quedaron sorprendidos en especial la susodicha que se quedó sin aliento y con las mejillas de un color fresa, Matt sonrió amablemente y volvió a hablar. –te diré esto si nos volvemos a encontrar y ambos estamos libres te hare mi novia. –con esto último Sharon quedo completamente muda y sintió como su corazón se aceleró nuevamente después de años.

–De acuerdo, solo si ambos estamos libre aceptare tener una relación contigo. –dijo sonriendo y chocando su puño con el de él como si hicieran una promesa, el chico la abrazo y le beso la mejilla, después de ese momento se despidieron y decidieron terminar de disfrutar del festival, Oz pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Echo explicándole algunas cosas que la chica no entendía, y Sharon siguió con Elliot filmando todo aquello que les llamaba la atención hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando el cielo estaba completamente obscuro y lleno de estrellas empezaron a verse unos hermoso fuegos artificiales acompañados de globos aerostáticos o lámparas flotantes como le llamaba Echo, iluminado y llenando de diferentes figuras el negro cielo, Oz pensó que todo esto era realmente hermoso y nuevamente vino a su mente la imagen de la chica de ojos amatista y pensó que era tan o más bella que esta noche, sin duda para Oz esto era uno de los momentos más preciados y hermoso que tendría y con gusto recordaría, pero no se imaginaba que había alguien más que él y la castaña que atesoraría este día con todo su corazón.

* * *

 **Y esta es la segunda parte, con suerte lo termine mas rápido de lo normal. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Se que es algo raro ver a Sharon como una chica ruda y que disfrute de este tipo de eventos, pero es un personaje que se me hace fácil de moldear sin que parezca demasiado Ooc, eso quiero seguir creyendo, y si estoy en un error o hay algo que no les guste no duden en dármelo a saber.**

 **Las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueño y autores.**

 **Reviews para esta pobre alma? (como lo he dicho esta frase me hace gracia)**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos finalmente reportandome con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, si que me tarde en subir capitulo pero desafortunadamente no había tenido tiempo y la inspiración tampoco quería colaborar.**

 **como ya saben quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia y le dan una oportunidad y también a aquellos que se animan a dejar reviews que me ayudan a escribir mas y me dan inspiración.**

 **También** **quiero darle las gracias a Marina que me deja sus opiniones respecto a esta historia y espero la siga leyendo y siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Pandora Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara, algo que detestaba completamente era la clase de educación física, lo único bueno que pudo obtener de esto es que en esta ocasión compartirían la clase junto con el grupo de Alice, Oz no era tan malo en esta materia pero por alguna razón nunca daba el cien por cierto, hasta que un resoplido al lado suyo se lo recordó, Sharon odiaba esta clase y siempre iba trotando lo más lento posible, de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para convencer al profesor de educación física para que no le exigiera demasiado inventando que tenía problemas de pies, esa era la excusa más absurda que Oz había escuchado pero al parecer a su amiga le había funcionado bastante bien.

–No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto cada dos días a la semana es ridículo, lo único que voy a conseguir es quemarme y obtener cáncer de piel. –la castaña se quejaba a su lado, a Oz siempre le hacía gracia las quejas de su amiga de alguna manera se sentía feliz de verla sufrir por este tipo de pequeñeces. –el que debería estar corriendo es el señor Turner, bastante falta le hace, esta regordete. –dijo con expresión divertida.

–Pero no lo hace, no es lo suficientemente tonto como para andar corriendo bajo el sol como nosotros, este regordete o no el no sufre lo que tú, además no sé de qué te quejas, siempre andas diciendo que estas gorda aprovecha esto para quitarte esos kilos de más. –la chica paro en seco y tenía una cara de horror, Oz se palmeo la cara mentalmente había dicho algo que no debía y que no era cierto, de seguro la chica se traumaría por un par de días, y no se equivocó no paso mucho tiempo antes de que su amiga empezara a preguntar alarmada cosas como "¿de verdad estoy gorda?" "¿necesito perder kilos? Por favor responde Oz dime la verdad." Oz resoplo a veces la chica podría llegar a ser muy dramática, más de lo que era normalmente. –Claro que no Sharon-chan, estas muy bien de peso, incluso creo que estas un poco más delgada que la última vez. –el chico no mentía, la chica era delgada y le parecía que bajaba de peso últimamente, excepto en la parte del busto que comenzaba a ser un poco más grande pero no dijo nada al respecto, no tenía idea de cómo tratar ese tema, se lo dejaría a Lotti, no había nadie mejor que ella para hablar de ese tema. La chica suspiro aliviada y continuaron trotando. Desde el día en el festival todos parecían demasiado alegres y eso lo agradecía, después de todo merecían algo de felicidad de vez en cuando. Sonrió y continuo con su labor de trotar hasta que sus ojos localizaron a Alice, la chica en cuestión estaba corriendo, iba al principio de la fila, era rápida y se movía con una gracia que a él le encantó, su delgado cuerpo sudaba y se movía a una velocidad impresionante, saltaba los obstáculos sin problema alguno, su largo cabello seguía el ritmo de sus pasos no podía apartar su mirada de ella, detrás de ella iba la enérgica Lily pero no lograba igualarle el ritmo, al parecer sus amigos iba a una velocidad moderada, lo indicado por el profesor, pero ella disfrutaba el correr lo sabía con tan solo mirar su rostro, Sharon se dio cuenta de lo embelesado que estaba su amigo con la chica y se acercó a él para susúrrale algo al oído.

–Que pasa Oz, no puedes dejar de ver esas relucientes piernas, quisieras poder acariciarlas, y tomarla entre tus brazos, con su cuerpo sudado y agotada. –la chica tenía una cara cómica que fácilmente podría compararse a una mueca pervertida o a una de andar metiendo las narices donde no la llamaban, el rostro de Oz se puso azul y miro a su amiga con esos ojos asesinos que a veces ponía. –además me entere que en los últimos días has estado más cerca de ella, vamos Oz cuenta todo a detalle. –la expresión del chico no tenía precio a los ojos de ella, verlo en una mueca que no sabía definir si estaba nervioso enojado o quería asesinarla en ese momento era satisfactoria aun así tenía muchas ganas de saber en cómo iban los avances del rubio con su Amor conflictuado como le gustaba llamarle, pero no pudo sacarle nada mas ya que una persona se puso detrás de ellos tomándolos por lo hombros.

–Aquí está mi par de tontos favorito. –Break había llegado por detrás de ellos con su cantarina y burlesca voz asustando a los chicos que no notaron su presencia y por la sorpresa que les causo los hizo tropezar, Sharon cayó encima del rubio que estaba prácticamente besando el suelo, esto fue burla de todos los presente de la clase y escucharon su ya tan típico apodo de "par de perdedores" y "par de tontos" acompañados de las risas de estos. –vaya sabía que era irresistible pero no pensé que tanto que hasta los hago desfallecer. –su cantarina voz saco de quicio al rubio, el albino le tendió la mano a la chica para levantarla que a su vez se la tendió a Oz ya parados miraron con furia al ojirrojo que mantenía esa sonrisa de payaso en su rostro.

–Qué cosas dices tú gran idiota, lo último que haríamos seria desfallecer a causa tuya no te hagas ilusiones. –la chica dijo al mismo tiempo que se sacudía la tierra de su ropa, Oz la imitaba sabía que esto no duraría mucho. –recuerda no todos somos tus porristas fanáticas que morimos por ir detrás de ti. –dijo con un poco de sorna, Break dio un suspiro cansado y comenzó a caminar junto a ellos.

–No puedes dejar eso por la paz, sabes eres una chiquilla bastante remilgosa, eso ya paso, además si sigues así perderás la oportunidad de ser mi pareja, ¿quieres eso? –pregunto acercándose a su rostro que se puso nervioso en cuestión de segundos, algo a lo que ya le había tomado gusto. "Deja de decir tonterías patán" el chico sonrió cuando vio el intento de la chica por ignorarlo. –ya que estamos aquí, rubiecito si aún sigues con esa idea de golpear a Vincent lo mejor es que hagas ejercicio, eso te ayudara bastante.

– ¿De verdad? Pero no creo que Vincent sea tan fuerte, no veo que entrene o que haga algún deporte. –dijo mientras miraba al rubio que solo trotaba para estar cerca de su hermano Gil, el sonido de la llamada de un celular lo hizo girar la vista, Sharon siempre traía su teléfono con ella, y no entendía de donde lo sacaba ya que todos a esa hora estaban en ropa deportiva con Shorts cortos excepto Break que tenía puesto un pants de color gris. La niña se alejó un poco de ellos para contestar. –y por qué me llamas rubiecito, ¿tienes alguna razón para llamarme así?

–Veamos, -puso su mano sobre su barbilla como si pensara lo que iba a decir. –eres bajo, rubio, delgado, no tienes mucha fuerza pareces un niño…

–Ya ya entendí, no era necesario toda esa lista. –bufo un poco molesto ya que todo eso era verdad y le calaba un poco que se lo recordaran, "tu preguntaste" fue la simple respuesta que recibió. –de acuerdo pero de todos modos, no creo que Vincent sea un oponente difícil, digo es el clásico niño popular que tiene como amigos a puro zopenco, las chicas andan tras de él, tiene una bonita novia, es adinerado y consentido, así que no creo que sea problema alguno.

–Y deportista, no lo olvides –"¿Qué?" pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado lo último. –deportista, juega Futbol Americano, y Futbol Soccer, eso implica que no solo tiene resistencia, también fuerza y un enano como tú no sería rival alguno para él. –se llevó una paleta a la boca, Oz se puso a pensar en lo que la acababa de decir Break, siempre pensó que Vincent era un mediocre, pero era tan genial como lo describían, se puso un poco frustrado, si actualmente era novio de Alice no tenía muchas posibilidades de llegar más lejos con ella, sacudió su cabeza, estaba equivocado, por lo que Sharon le había contado y lo que le había visto en los momentos que pasaba con la morocha podría jurar que Alice no soportaba a Vincent, o al menos no lo quería realmente como novio, pero la chica parecía pensar en alguien más, alguien que no era el, vio a Break que caminaba como si nada, observo de lejos a Alice que miraba en la dirección en la que estaban ellos, su cara se ilumino por un momento a lo mejor lo observaba de lejos pero cayó en la cuenta de que también podría estar mirando al joven a l lado suyo.

–Y qué me dices de ti, también eres lo mismo que él y mírate, andas aquí dándome consejos y ayudándome como si fueras mi amigo, aun no me has dicho lo que quieres por tu servicio, así que desembucha, no quiero que después me estafes por ayudarme. –dijo al peliblanco, este sonrió, de antemano sabía que no sería nada fácil engañar a Oz, era alguien realmente listo, en realidad no tenía pensado aun lo que quería pedirle, no tenía pensado pedirle nada, solo lo usaría para fastidiar a aquel rubio que detestaba. "Liam está exagerando, no es permanente a lo mucho la tinta se caerá en un par de días más, así que dile a mi abuela que no tiene de que preocuparse" la voz de Sharon hizo que giraran la vista hacia ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Break, podría sacar provecho de esto.

–De acuerdo ya que insiste necesito que averigües si puedo tener una relación con la rockerita. –Oz levanto sus cejas desconfiado, pensó que le pediría algo más complejo encogió sus hombros restándole importancia. "Como quieras".

–Sharon-chan –llamo a su amiga que seguía discutiendo por teléfono, esta le hizo una seña que en un momento estaría atendiéndolo. "De que tanto discute" pregunto Break con curiosidad, tenia interés en la chica que por el momento no era muy grande pero era bastante linda a su parecer. –por un tatuaje que se hizo hace unos días, al parecer a su abuela no le gustó la idea, no es propia de una señorita digna y educada hacer ese tipo de cosas. –imito una voz seria. Break arqueo las cejas, a su parecer Sharon no era una chica que hiciera ese tipo de cosas saber eso le hizo sentir más curiosidad sobre ella, al parecer la chica podría sorprenderlo. – puede ser fastidioso a veces. –la chica llego a ellos todavía murmurando cosas a sí misma.

–Liam te manda saludos como siempre. Que es lo que quieres. –pregunto mientras aguardaba su teléfono entre sus calcetines, el chico no la vio nunca agacharse para poder contestarlo, supuso que lo había aguardado en otra parte que no estaba dispuesta a revelar.

–Cierto, Sharon-chan, ¿te gustaría salir con este tipejo? –pregunto como si estuviera preguntando sobre el clima, Sharon quedo desconcertada y Break lo golpeo en el hombro, no creyó que fuera a ser eso.

–Dime alguna razón para que aceptara salir con el señor sarcástico rodeado de fanáticas y morir a causa de ello. –Oz se rasco la cabeza mientras el peliblanco se puso al lado de ella para tomarla por su cabeza y girarla hacia él.

–De verdad eres una chica cruel Candy girl. –tenía una pequeña vena de enojo en su cabeza, la chica no le tomo mucha importancia.

–En realidad no lo sé, él quería saber si saldrías con el pero al parecer la respuesta es no. Ya cumplí, entonces mi deuda está pagada. –Sharon tomo a Oz fuertemente por su hombro mientras un aura obscura se formaba a su alrededor, Oz tembló de pies a cabeza su amiga había "malinterpretado las cosas." –"¿Acaso hiciste un trato y yo era la paga?" –la niña tenía unos ojos tenebrosos y su voz sonaba sombría, Oz trago en seco y se apresuró a explicar las cosas.

–Y porque simplemente no lo pregunto, le hubiera contestado sin hacer tanto alboroto. –pareciera como si lo vivido hace un momento nunca hubiera pasado. Break rodo los ojos, era una chica demasiado voluble.

–Escucha Ojou-sama, un día aceptaras salir conmigo de eso no hay duda alguna. –se inclinó para estar más a su altura, Oz se terminaba de reponer del susto vivido.

–Pero hoy no es ese día. –respondió sonriente, el albino entrecerró un poco sus ojos, sin dudas esta chica le interesaría más que cualquier otra le haya interesado. –y ya deja de llamarme Candy girl, te recuerdo mi nombre es Sharon, no Candy girl ni Ojou-sama. –Break sonrió, en esos momentos vieron pasar corriendo a Echo con su semblante sin emociones. –mira ahí esta Echo-san, iré a verla necesito que me dé su número de teléfono y el nombre de sus redes sociales, nos vemos después, adiós.

–Desde cuando le interesa ser amiga de Echo.

–No estoy realmente seguro, creo fue hace un par de días cuando fuimos a ese festival, pero no estoy seguro del todo. –Break le quito importancia y siguieron caminando hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron donde estaba Alice quien descansaba un poco, los chicos le sonrieron en especial el rubio, la chica les devolvió el gesto y se unió a ellos. –Oh Alice, realmente eres sorprendente en los deportes. –le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿cierto Break? –el mencionado asintió con una sonrisa que a Alice se le hizo demasiado atractiva, por un momento se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa pero inmediatamente recupero su carácter normal.

—Por supuesto, que esperabas yo soy genial en todo aspecto. –respondió con aquella enérgica voz demostrando su carácter.

—Es verdad, mi bello conejo siempre es genial, ¿no lo crees Oz-kun? –Break se colocó al lado de Alice y puso una mano sobre su hombro, esto hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara y solo pensaba que no se diera a notar.

—Ya lo creo Break. Los rumores de que Alice es excelente en los deportes de verdad son ciertos y eso es algo genial. –los tres seguían caminando y aunque la mente de Alice se sintiera confusa por la cercanía del peliblanco pudo escuchar claramente los elogios que aquel alegre rubio le daba que la hicieron sentir feliz en el fondo.

—Y aquí es donde los dejo, tengo que ir por alguien si es que no quiero morir. Nos vemos enano, hasta mañana Alice. –se despidió de ellos con un saludo de mano lo cual ambos correspondieron, los dos chicos siguieron caminando a paso lento platicando sobre cómo había ido su día, Alice quería pasar más tiempo con el peliblanco pero sabía a quién se refería al despedirse de ellos –y dime Alice que tal has estado últimamente. –preguntó para seguir la conversación con la castaña.

—Supongo que lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes estar con mis amigos, estudiar, escuchar música, pasar el tiempo con mi madre y mi hermana, de hecho en estos últimos días no he hecho nada fuera de lo común. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Bueno yo lo único interesante fue que fui al festival cultural, de ahí en adelante solo escuela, trabajo, trabajar en el periódico escolar más escuela y más trabajo, también nada fuera de lo común.

Alice frunció levemente sus cejas en señal de desconcierto, nunca creyó que aquel chico hiciera todas esas cosas y más que las contara como si se tratara de algo relajante y con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Yo pensé que tu posición económica seria como la mía, que no necesitaras trabajar, porque tu padre es el dueño de la empresa Vessalius ¿cierto?

—Si veras, es algo complicado, solo diré que llevo el apellido pero no sus lujos. –respondió rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, la ojivioleta se encogió de hombros pensando en que seguramente el chico era uno de esos casos especiales de chicos adinerados negados por sus padres o algo por el estilo. –pero no me quejo después de todo Sharon siempre está conmigo y hace qué el tiempo fluya más rápido de lo normal.

— ¿Quién?-pregunto con duda la chica, le parecía conocido aquel nombre.

—Sharon mi amiga, se encuentra por allá. –señalo en dirección a donde se encontraba la mencionada junto a Echo, la morocha siguió con su vista la dirección señalada y su rostro tomo un leve gesto molesto al darse cuenta de que era la chica de ojos rosas.

—Ahora la recuerdo, es la mesera, esa chica es muy torpe, bastante a mi parecer.

— ¿Eh?, porque lo dices.

—No lo sé es una corazonada, solo eso. –trato de quitarle importancia.

—Bueno es algo distraída, y un poco tonta y… tienes razón es muy torpe, pero también muy divertida.

—Eso no lo puedo cuestionar aun. –siguieron caminando por la cancha, Alice se encontraba aburrida, su hermana no se encontraba a la vista, seguramente se habría ido con Lily a ducharse solo la compañía de Oz la hacía sentir de una manera bien de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza. –oye Oz, ¿no te parece que el día está muy bonito como para estar atrapados en la escuela?

— ¿Eh? Tú también lo notaste Alice, si pienso que es un día hermoso. –respiro profundamente para afirmar sus palabras.

—Qué te parece si nos vamos ahora, podremos ir a tomar algo o a pasear por ahí libremente, ¿te gusta la idea?

—Claro Alice, y también podríamos ir al cine y comer hasta reventar. –dijo con un poco de burla pensando en que la chica solo bromeaba pero cuando la vio a la cara se dio cuenta de que la chica iba en serio. -¿d-de verdad te quieres escapar del colegio? –pregunto aun dudoso, la chica se encogió de hombros y levantaba sus manos al mismo tiempo.

—Hablo en serio, no me quiero quedar por aquí en este día, y me gustaría que tú me acompañaras en mi pequeña aventura, ¿estas animado a venir? –el rostro de Oz se encontraba en duda, no estaba seguro de que responder, anteriormente se había escapado del plantel pero solo cuando le faltaba una hora de clase y esta era de tutorías más nunca lo había hecho a media clase ni siquiera cuando apenas era la segunda hora del día.

—Pero pueden descubrirnos Alice, además estamos en ropa deportiva. –tartamudeo un poco.

—No te preocupes por eso, nos podemos duchar rápido, además el hecho de que puedan descubrirnos lo hace aún más interesante, no me quiero quedar otra hora más bajo este calor, que dices Oz. –pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron al verla sonreír y al final termino aceptando con unas sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro, ya después lidiaría con las consecuencias con sus amigos o en especial con un gruñón por faltar al club, pero lo más relevante en ese momento era escapar del señor Turner.

 **/**

Sharon platicaba con Echo cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía su amigo al principio se puso feliz pues esto solo significaba que su amigo se estaba volviendo más cercano a la chica que le gustaba pero su rostro se preocupó cuando vio que el señor Turner también se había dado cuenta de lo que el par de chicos tenía pensado, sin pensarlo se despidió de Echo y fue directamente al lugar donde se encontraba el entrenador que se dirigía hacia los chicos y se le puso enfrente. –Señor Turner me da mucho gusto verlo. –el mayor arqueo sus cejas al escucharla.

—Señorita Rainsworth me ve dos veces por semana en clase y casi siempre nos encontramos en la cafetería. –le dijo dando a ver lo obvio de aquel absurdo comentario. La chica se palmeo mentalmente la cara, tenía que impedir a toda costa que el siguiera avanzando hacia su objetivo. –ahora si me disculpa tengo que ver un asunto. –la hizo a un lado con suavidad y empezaba a continuar con su camino más ella se volvió poner en su camino.

—Tiene razón, pero no le he dicho que es un buen profesor de esta escuela ¿cierto? -su interlocutor frunció levemente el ceño. –y como buen maestro que es también debe hacer ejercicio, que buena falta le hace. –dijo divertida mientras le acariciaba levemente el turgente estomago del profesor.

—Que me está tratando de decir jovencita. –se notaba en su voz el esfuerzo que hacía para no entrar en cólera en ese mismo instante. Sharon estaba consciente de que estaba yendo un poco lejos con sus comentarios pero tenía que darle tiempo su amigo que afortunadamente lo aprovecho escapando de su profesor.

—Nada, nada, solo le estoy aconsejando que debería correr un poco, digo después de todo usted es el profesor de educación física, ya sabe poner el ejemplo, hacer ejercicio, así también bajara esos kilitos de más y su "pancita" bajara, además de que tendría mejor físico ya siendo un anciano… -el profesor ya tenía muy marcada una vena de enojo por toda su frente, Dios esta chiquilla sí que era una máquina de palabras no dejaba de hablar ni un segundo y más le molestaba que se la pasara juzgando su físico que sabía no lo hacía con mala intención pero aun así resultaba bastante molesto –si usted hiciera más ejercicio seria la envidia de muchas personas de la tercera edad y tampoco se vería demasiado acabado y no tendría tan marcadas esas arrugas incluso se vería un poco más joven de lo que aparenta su edad y…

— ¡CASTIGADA! –grito interrumpiéndola en su discurso que le estaba dando.

— ¿Qué? –pregunto confundida y sorprendida.

—Como le gusta tanto hablar sobre ejercicio después de la hora de clase le dará cinco vueltas a la cancha y se quedara a limpiarla al final del día.

—P-pero hoy practica el equipo de futbol y siempre terminan ensuciando más de lo normal. –trato de razonar con su profesor.

—Entonces le aconsejo que no pierda tiempo y cumpla con su deber Rainsworth. –dijo con voz severa y se marchó de ahí aun refunfuñando y malhumorado. La chica solo se quedó congelada en su lugar con la boca vierta y tartamudeando algo inaudible.

El escape fue todo un éxito, los dos chicos se encontraban deambulando por un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca, mirando los bonitos y divertidos juegos a los que la chica insistió en subirse como en la res baladilla, los sube y baja y los columpios, la ropa de la chica no le era impedimento de que se divirtiera ya que usaba una camiseta de tirantes gruesos pegada de color azul cielo fajada a unos jeans de tiro alto, unas botas largas de tacón bajo blancas y su largo pelo estaba suelto con sus dos características trenzas a los lados, después de jugar un rato decidieron por sentarse a descansar un rato tomando una bebida refrescante.

— ¿dime Oz no fue una buena idea fugarnos?

—de verdad que sí, me alegra haberlo hecho, pasar tiempo contigo es algo bueno.

—A que te refieres con eso. –pregunto con intriga, e interés, pero con un poco de molestia, pensaba que con eso el chico solo quería disfrutar de ella al ser alguien popular en la escuela.

—lo que quiero decir es que me gusta la presencia de Alice, cuando estoy con Alice es como si lo demás no importara me hace feliz este sentimiento. –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un leve color rosa al escucharlo por un momento se había hecho una idea errónea del que el chico estaba con ella para provecho de él, pero sus palabras le parecieron reales y sinceras y eso de una manera la aliviaba.

—De verdad eres un chico extraño, me agradas, que te parece si mañana vienes a la fiesta que dará Fang en su casa, de verdad será una gran fiesta, ¿aceptas la invitación?. –la emoción en Oz era evidente, por primera vez sin pensarlo acepto la invitación que la chica le ofrecía. Ella quedo contenta de que el muchacho aceptara ir con ella, de verdad el chico le agradaba, empezaba a ser un buen amigo para la morocha y quería reforzar más esa amistad con el muchacho. –hiciste una buena elección mocoso. Ahora sigamos disfrutando de este esplendido día y vallamos al cine a ver una buena película. Tengo entendido que aún sigue Suicide Squad, me dijeron que es una buena película, así que vayamos a ver qué tal está.

—Por supuesto Alice vayamos. –ambos se fueron riendo y hablando anécdotas divertidas, Oz se sentía feliz, muy feliz de poder pasar el tiempo con la chica que estaba en su corazón.

 **/**

La tarde se había tornado de un bello color rojizo que deleitarían la pupila humana sin embargo para Sharon era de total desagrado tener que estar aún en la escuela por culpa de su profesor, se encontraba recogiendo los muchos envases de refrescos y latas esparcidos por todo el campo maldiciendo y refunfuñando, su pelo se veía de un color anaranjado-rojizo a causa del atardecer que le gusto demasiado a aquel peliblanco que pasaba por ahí viéndola a lo lejos divertido a causa de los gestos que la chica hacía, sonrió para sí y siguió con su camino.

—De verdad estos tontos son unos completos salvajes, no les quita nada el colocar la basura en su lugar. –decía furiosa al mismo tiempo que recogía algunas latas, un par de manos ajenas juntaron unas que se encontraban cerca de ella, curiosa giro la vista y se encontró con la pequeña peliblanca recogiendo también la basura. –Echo-chan, que haces por aquí. –pregunto con sorpresa.

—Solo Echo, tenía tiempo libre y te vi aquí juntando todo este basurero y pensé que Echo podría ayudar. –su voz calmada siempre sorprendía a Sharon pero pareciera que se empezaba a acostumbrar a ella.

—M-muchas gracias Echo. –respondió con los ojos aguosos. "¿Te pasa algo malo?" pregunto cuando miro a la castaña y salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. –no pasa nada, pero tus acciones solo me hacen saber que no todos los chicos famosos son unos cabezas huecas. Gracias por ayudarme. –se abrazó a ella llorando exageradamente. – ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar una bebida conmigo después de terminar? Me gustaría agradecerte de una buena forma tu compasión conmigo. –la peli plata pensó que la muchacha exageraba demasiado pero sintió algo cálido de ella cuando le hizo aquella pregunta, normalmente solo le daban ordenes de donde ir o le decían a qué lugar debería estar presente sin tomarla en cuenta que ya se había acostumbrado.

—Claro, me gustaría ir con Sharon. –respondió con una voz más amable y Sharon pudo notar un poco de sentimiento en ella, le sonrió a la chica y siguieron con su labor.

Ya estaba obscuro cuando las dos chicas se encontraban en local de Oscar tomando un par de te helado, Sharon conversaba con su compañera que solo asentía de vez en cuando de las anécdotas que relataba, estaban platicando sobre algunas cosas de la escuela cuando el rubio hizo su acto de presencia en el lugar, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al notar a la visitante de su amiga.

—Echo-chan se encuentra aquí, que felicidad.

—Solo Echo. -Respondió sin más.

—Y bien dime que tal te fue en tu cita, señor aventurero. –pregunto con curiosidad Sharon, todo el día espero saber noticias sobre su amigo y fue hasta ese momento que tendría las tan deseadas noticias, Oz solo la miraba sin decir nada, la chica temió que no resulto bueno cuando el chico se aventó a los brazos de ella apretándola en un fuerte abrazo.

—Fue uno de mis mejores días Sharon-chan, gracias por hacer que se hiciera realidad.

—Ya, ya no es nada. –respondió sonriente mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la cabeza. –pero anda cuéntanos que fue lo que paso y lo quiero a detalle, tu que dices Echo. –la chica solo asintió con su cabeza. Oz le comenzó a contar sobre lo que había pasado, el chico gustaba de contarle estas cosas ya que la castaña era realmente valiosa para él y le tenía un enorme cariño, en cuanto a Echo no tuvo problemas sabía que la chica no contaría nada, a menos que le preguntaran exactamente lo que querían saber. Oz seguía con su relato de su "cita" hasta terminar. –de verdad que esa película es mala, bueno a mi parece ser fue bastante…. Ridícula no encuentro el nombre para describirla ahora.

—A ella le encanto y a mí no me pareció tan mala.

—bueno es cuestión de gusto, pero de verdad te invito a una fiesta, Oz eso es fantástico, estarás en una fiesta de puro niño creído pero estarás en compañía de Alice que es lo que de verdad importa, me alegro por ti Oz. –dijo honesta, la morocha podría no ser de su agrado pero ver a su amigo feliz le hacía sonreír.

—Pero Sharon, tengo un problema, irán puros chicos "Cool" vestidos de moda y todo eso y mira yo, tengo puras fachas para ir, y aunque tuviera algo decente no sé cómo vestir. –sonaba preocupado no había pensado en eso cuando acepto por la felicidad del momento.

—No te preocupes por eso, de eso me encargo yo, te dejare como niño popular, tenlo por seguro. –dijo con voz dramática y haciendo énfasis en la oración, Oz no dijo nada solo pudo asentir mientras miraba a Echo y esta le regresaba la mirada cuando Sharon se emocionaba por algo no había nadie quien pudiera detenerla, pero sería un largo día para Oz.

* * *

 **Si han llegado hasta aqui Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Perdón por si encuentran faltas ortográficas o si encuentran los personajes muy Ooc.**

 **Sus reviews son muy bienvenidos.**

 **Hasta la proxima ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, nuevamente hago aparición después de un año de inactividad. Espero que no se vuelva un habito permanente. Tratare de mejorar eso.**

 **Y bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia que si aun hay alguien que la sigue leyendo pueda disfrutar de esta continuación.**

 **Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura,. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

—Por favor Sharon, descansemos un momento. –el rubio pidió con súplica mientras tomaba asiento en una banca tratando de recuperar el aliento. Habían visitado por lo menos unas cinco tiendas de ropa de las cuales ninguna parecía tener lo que la chica buscaba. La castaña lo miró y asintió comprensiva, el chico parecía exhausto de verdad, no era para menos habían pasado toda la mañana de tienda en tienda buscando ropa para el chico, pero cada que le probaba los pantalones o las chaquetas deportivas que los chicos de ciertos grupos "Fresas" (como solían decirles ella y Oz) ninguno la convencían, además el chico no era mucho de andar de tienda en tienda como a ella le gustaba.

—De acuerdo, tomemos un descanso y pidamos una bebida, también muero de sed buscar ropa para encajar en un grupo de personas realmente es agotador. –se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de ellos ordenando algo para comer y beber. –rayos a este paso no lograremos tenerte listo para la noche, maldigo el día en que las tiendas no tienen lo que quiero. –dijo ya algo cansada.

—Tranquila Sharon, mira lo mejor es que nos vallamos y dejemos esto por la paz, no te preocupes me pondré algo simple de lo que tengo en casa además será en la noche así que no debemos preocuparnos tanto. –el chico quería desalentar a su amiga ya que apenas entrar al centro comercial y ver los precios se había llevado una gran sorpresa, podría ser que su papa fuera un excéntrico empresario atascado en dinero pero no era el caso de Oz, desde que tenía memoria su padre siempre le había restringido el dinero, solo se ocupaba de lo más indispensable que era darle un techo donde dormir, alimentarlo y proveerle una educación, si el chico quería tener algún lujo él tendría que ganárselo a base de trabajo. "Es una forma de hacerte resistente a la vida" recordaba esa frase que su padre le decía constantemente, en parte le agradecía pero también deseaba que aquel frio hombre fuera un poco más amable con él. Con el dinero que había llevado le alcanzaba apenas para un par de zapatos o una solo prenda, no quería quedar en vergüenza frente a su amiga al no contar con el dinero suficiente para sus compras.

—No digas tonterías Oz, nada de eso no permitiré que vallas como un plebeyo y te coman vivo esos buitres. –contestó mientras tomaba de su refresco. Oz rodo los ojos levemente a veces la chica era demasiado terca.

—P-pero Sharon, no quiero gastar demasiado dinero, sabes que estoy ahorrando para pagar mi universidad y no quiero gastarlo en cosas vánales–la ojirosa solo lo miraba como si no entendiera lo que quería decir, pero en el fondo estaba divertida, sabia de sus problemas económicos y de lo mucho que el chico se esforzaba en ganar su dinero para darse unos gustos pequeños y el resto ahorrarlo para estudiar una carrera diferente lejos de su padre, y el cómo trataba de ocultarlo simplemente se le hacía enternecedor. –bueno la verdad no traigo suficiente dinero. –dijo ya rendido ante su amiga, de nada le servía ocultarlo tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

—Lo se Oz. –dijo sonriente. –tu padre será un tacaño contigo pero no yo, no te preocupes por eso que los gastos corren por mi cuenta y no tendrás que utilizar lo de tus ahorros, como dije no dejare que te coman vivo esos carroñeros. –Oz no dijo nada, no supo que decir a veces Sharon era tan despreocupada y siempre sonreía haciendo ver que las cosas eran realmente sencillas que olvidaba lo que su amiga había sufrido anteriormente y con la carga que ella se ponía sobre sus hombros. – además tengo dinero de sobra con lo que me paga Oscar-sama así que no habrá problemas con mi abuela de que despilfarro el dinero, Jajaja.

—Gracias Sharon. –sonrió tranquilamente aunque su agradecimiento no fue por su apoyo económico ella lo entendió de ese modo pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, después de todo eran mejores amigos y Oz estaba eternamente agradecido por haber hecho amistad con aquella niña vestida varonilmente gracias a su padre que conoció en un día de verano en los juegos del parque al que solía ir con su tío.

Después de comer siguieron con su recorrido por toda la tienda donde en un momento la chica se detuvo expreso enérgicamente. "Al diablo con esto, vamos Oz es hora de vestirte a mi modo" terminando de decir esto lo metió a una tienda donde le compro una camisa de vestir color celeste, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas moteras negras. El de ojos esmeraldas suspiro aliviado, finalmente la chica había elegido la ropa a su gusto pronto volverían a la comodidad de su casa pero un grito por parte de ella mato sus esperanzas de poder descansar tranquilamente. En cuestión Sharon había observado unos bonitos zapatos de tacón en color negro a tiras y con un adorno floral que no dudo ni un segundo en ir por ellos llevándose al chico en el proceso, se probó los zapatos preguntándole al chico que le parecían, a él le gusto la forma en que le quedaron pero a ella no parecía convencerlas, probo con otros pares más hasta que decidió llevar dos modelos diferentes, los primeros y un par de sandalias de tacón bajo realmente lindas o eso es lo que pensaba el rubio. La chica emocionada entró a otra tienda donde se probó varios vestidos de colores cálidos y algunos que otros conjuntos de pantalones ligeros. Al final compro un bonito vestido de tirantes gruesos color blanco con adornos de pequeñas flores azul turquesa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Oz elogiaba a su amiga, después de todo era una chica muy atractiva, demasiado pensaba el rubio. Una vez terminaron de hacer sus compras fueron en el auto de Oz conducido por Sharon.

-Oye Sharon-chan no vayas a estrellarte por ahí, recuerda que cada que tomas un volante terminas ocasionando un accidente.

—De verdad eres cruel Oz, -dijo con un puchero el chico rio ante esto. –no siempre ocasiono accidentes, mejor pongamos algo de música. –encendió el radio del coche de su amigo en el cual comenzó a reproducir _Super massive black hole_ , ambos chicos comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón, iban tan distraídos que no notaron como el semáforo había cambiado a rojo si no fuera por un fuerte "Sharon-chan" de Oz se habrían saltado el paso, la chica pisó rápidamente el freno ocasionando que ambos pegaran sus cabezas al frente. –Auch, eso duele. –gritó la chica mientras se sobaba la frente.

—No te quejes fue tu culpa. –la reprendió su amigo. –y dices que no eres un peligro al volante.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas en esta ocasión. –Oz solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza estaban esperando a que las luces cambiaran cuando un auto se paró al par suyo ambos pusieron mala cara al ver el Bora platinado de Jack.

—Oh miren es mi estúpido hermano con su fea amiga, creo que este día no fue muy bueno que digamos. –dijo con arrogancia hacia los chicos quienes rodaron los ojos. –oye fea que haces al volante, se supone que el que debería conducirlo es ese enano, ¿no me digan cambiaron los roles y ahora tu eres su criada? Sinceramente te queda bien el papel. –Sharon comenzaba a humear, ese rubio idiota siempre la hacía rabiar con sus estúpidos comentarios y su estúpida voz.

—Cierra el pico Jack y metete en tus asuntos. –Oz dijo enfadado el chico sonrió burlonamente.

—El inútil defiende a la fea, clásico, de hecho hacen buena pareja ustedes dos, tu inservible y ella fea la pareja perfecta.

—Lamento no ser una mujer mayor para cumplir tus expectativas señor pelo de rapunzel. –la chica se había hartado de escuchar barbaridad y media de aquel sujeto. –oye se te hace tarde para tus citas, no es correcto que un lindo Play-boy deje en espera a sus clientas, ¿verdad? –dijo esta vez con más malicia. El rubio comenzó a ver de manera asesina a la castaña quien se regocijaba por ver esa expresión en su rostro. –nos vemos chico prostituto, recuerda cepillar tu hermosa melena para no decepcionar a tus señoras. –arrancó el auto en cuanto la luz cambió a verde. –y salúdame a la anciana Mayers si la ves. –grito ya desde lejos al chico que rabiaba en su auto por la insolencia de aquella niña.

—Esa maldita mocosa, tenían que ser amigos. –bufó molesto y emprendió el camino hacia su destino.

—Eres cruel Sharon-chan. –mencionó el rubio con un acento falso. –por eso te amo demasiado. –se abrazó a ella sonriente, que igual sonreía por lo ocurrido segundos atrás. –de verdad eres una insolente.

—Oye, el comenzó si tan solo se hubiera quedado callado tras la primera oración no habría tenido que sacar mi lado insolente, es una lástima que un cabello tan bonito este en una cabeza tan hueca.

—Tienes razón. –los dos rieron y siguieron con su camino escuchando y cantando Walk, de Foo Fighters hacia la casa de Sharon. Una vez que llegaron comieron un poco de lo que la nana de Sharon aquella amble y gentil mujer había preparado, cuando terminaron de comer el chico se metió a bañar, quedaban pocas horas para que fuera la hora en que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. –Por qué no vienes Sharon-chan, según se sus fiestas son muy animadas y tienen buena reputación.

— ¿Y estar entre tanto Jack?, olvídalo ya tuve suficiente por hoy no pienso tolerar a más gente así. –contestó tranquila, se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su sala al estilo buda mientras leía un libro y revisaba unos mensajes de su celular.

—Pero se encontrara Break, él no es tan mal sujeto, bueno es algo payaso pero es mejor que los demás tipos. Además le gusta pasar tiempo contigo –por inercia las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tono rosado al oír de aquel excéntrico albino y se puso levemente nerviosa.

—Q-Que dices Oz, eso no es verdad, además hoy viene tu hermana y nos quedaremos a ver películas, después de todo es un gusto pasar tiempo con la adorable y pequeña Ada es como si fuera un fin de semana con mi hermana prestada Jajaja.

—Tienes razón, solo espero no morir a manos de aquellos devora carne. –Sharon sonrió, un mensaje le llego y al leerlo sonrió de forma dulce con las mejillas de un tono rosado, el rubio observo y esto y acercándose a ella logro alcanzar a ver de quien era aquel mensaje que ponía así a su amiga. –hooo, parece que alguien esta flechada por cierto metalero encantador. –dijo cantarinamente mientras picaba la mejilla de la chica a quien le enrojeció el rostro.

—Q-que dices Oz. –contestó nerviosa, el rubio se había acercado a ella con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa, quería molestar a su amiga, sabía que la niña se sentía atraída hacia aquel pelinegro que conocieron en el festival y hasta hace poco sin querer vio su Facebook abierto donde mantenía una plática con aquel carismático muchacho, a él no se le hacía indiferente por el contrario sentía felicidad de saber que la ojirosa comenzaba a tener interés nuevamente en una persona que para el parecía ser de buenos sentimientos.

—Vamos Sharon, sabes a lo que me refiero, Matt es de verdad un buen chico además de que es bastante apuesto. –esto último lo dijo con puchero, no podía aceptar que aquel ser fuera lo suficientemente apuesto como para hacer babear y desfallecer a las chicas con solo una mirada. Sharon le dio un golpe juguetonamente al ver la expresión de su compañero y sabiendo lo que pensaba el de ojos esmeraldas.

—Lo se Oz, pero no es como tú lo dices. –observó como el chico la miraba con las cejas elevadas en una forma que le decía que no mintiera. –de acuerdo, tal vez solo un poco, debo aceptar que es bastante encantador. –dijo ya rendida.

—Jaja lo sabía. –una foto salió de una pequeña libreta de color azul celeste decorada y con el nombre de su amiga sobre la portada, era el diario de la chica si le podía decir así ya que no lo usaba como tal solo escribía cosas cada tanto pero ahí guardaba valiosos recuerdos para ella que pegaba sobre las blancas hojas del cuaderno y escribía alguna descripción o alguna nota sobre lo que pensaba acerca de ello, Oz recogió la foto y observó que se trataba de aquella que Sharon se tomó con Matt en el festival, ambos sonreían en esta que pareciera que se conocían desde hace ya bastante tiempo y fueran personas unidas. –realmente te ves bien esta foto Sharon-chan, de hecho me gustó bastante al igual que las demás. –Sharon alzó la vista de su teléfono para ver a lo que se refería su amigo en cuanto vio la fotografía sonrió y tomo de forma cuidadosa el pequeño cuadro y la miró fijamente.

—A mí también me gustó bastante me recordó que no todos son malas personas, ¿cierto? –su voz al final se escuchó triste y el rubio sabia el por qué, la muchacha abrió su diario y pego con Resistol adhesivo la imagen mientras escriba algo que Oz no alcanzó a ver.

— ¿Y qué harás con respecto a lo que Matt menciono, aceptaras ser novia de él?

—No lo sé aun, recuerda que es si nos llegábamos a encontrar nuevamente y ambos estuviéramos libres, así que no puedo asegurar nada, el anda de gira con los chicos y tienen que enfocarse en lo que les gusta ya veremos si nos encontramos nuevamente y que es lo que el destino depare para nosotros. –respondió ya más animada. –vamos date prisa si no llegaras tarde o te acobardaras para ir a esa fiesta. –el muchacho se levantó y se encamino hacia su habitación pero dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella nuevamente y agachando levemente le tomó el rostro y deposito un tierno beso sobre su frente.

—Te quiero mucho Sharon. –murmuró aun con sus labios sobre su piel.

—Yo también Oz. –logró decir con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. –ahora si apúrate pequeño casanova.

—Claro que si mi princesa. –sonrió ampliamente y se fue a cambiar para ir al encuentro de la morocha de ojos violeta. Tomó un baño y se cambió con la nueva ropa, se puso un poco de colonia y se arregló el pelo, lo unto con gel y lo acomodó de tal forma que pareciera muy formal, saco de su mochila el pequeño dije que había comprado antes en el festival cultural y lo aguardo en una cajita de regalo decorada con un pequeño moño rosa y se lo guardo en la bolsa del pantalón, ahora si estaba listo para su encuentro con la activa chica. Bajo las escaleras donde se encontraba Sharon con su pequeña hermana. — ¿Y qué tal me veo? Ahora si estoy listo para deslumbrar a todas las chicas no lo crees Sharon Chan. –dijo levantando una rosa mientras se mostraba "seductor"

—Lo único que vas a deslumbrar será a una anciana sostificada. –Oz se quedó de piedra al escucharla. –por Dios Oz vas a una fiesta no a una entrevista de trabajo. –no tardó en repelar al ver al chico, este tenía la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y de las muñecas, por dentro del pantalón y ese peinado tan formal y pegado a su cráneo, la castaña imagino que se había echado un bote completo de fijador para el pelo. Se acercó a él y le desabotono dos botones al igual que la de las muñecas y arremango un poco las mangas le desfajo la camisa y le revolvió el pelo despeinándolo y gracias al gel algunos le quedaron un poco parados dándole un aspecto más rebelde. –ahora si estás listo, ¿no lo crees Ada?

—Sí. –respondió la pequeña rubia. –Mi hermano es un príncipe muy guapo.-Oz sonrió ampliamente a las dos chicas y tras despedirse de ellas salió en su auto rumbo a la fiesta. Después de una media hora de recorrido llego al lugar de la fiesta, era una gran casa no tan enorme como la de él o sus amigos pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para organizar una gran fiesta. Bajó de su auto y tragó grueso estaba un poco nervioso ya que nunca había asistido a fiestas de este tipo, no es como si realmente le importara pero en esta ocasión se encontraría con aquella hermosa chica de ojos amatistas y eso era razón suficiente para que se pusiera como gelatina. Varias personas se encontraban en el porche de la casa tomando cerveza y platicando mientras se movían levemente al ritmo de la música, el chico se dio valor a sí mismo y decidido entro a la casa, dentro la música era fuerte, lo que parecía ser la sala era bastante amplia y estaba prácticamente desocupada de muebles solo unos sillones por allá y por acá en esos momentos se escuchaba "Telephone" de Lady Gaga, había muchos grupos de jóvenes que conversaban y bailaban enérgicamente, otros simplemente se movían lentamente y otros más se encontraban sentados, Oz caminaba en medio de todos ellos buscando a aquella muchacha de ojos violetas su corazón se encontraba un poco acelerado pero no era nada que lo alterara, varias personas se le quedaban viendo, muchos tal vez no eran de la escuelas y otros tal vez y si apenas sabían quién era, sorprendentemente muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un atractivo galán de una novela romántica, el rubio pensó divertido en lo habilidosa que era su amiga al arreglarlo de tal forma. De cierto modo logró encajar entre todas esas personas sin llamar demasiado la atención, tomo un poco de ponche que casualmente contenía un poco por no decir bastante alcohol, la fiesta sí que era animada, escucho unas risas sobre salir y al girar la vista pudo ver que en un sillón al fondo de la habitación se encontraba Alice junto a su grupo de amigos, Alyss estaba sentada junto a Xerxes y de vez en cuando le daba caricias sobre su brazo y cuello, Alice como siempre se encontraba con una mirada un tanto aburrida aun a pesar de que Lily se encontraba a su lado animándola, para el rubio pareciera que solo aquella simpática jovencita lograba arrancarle medias sonrisas sinceras.

El rubio tomo de su bebida, estaba un poco nervioso, se movió ligeramente al ritmo de la canción que ahora era The world is mine, de David Guetta, escucho como lo llamaban suavemente por detrás y al girarse observo a la pequeña Echo que vestía una chamarra de cuero junto a unos Jeans ajustados y unas botas moteras, el muchacho sonrió ampliamente en cuanto la miró. —Echo-chan. –dijo felizmente.

—Solo Echo. –respondió calmadamente, siempre que veía al rubio debía repetir esa frase pero de una manera ya se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo. –entonces si viniste.

—Jeje si, después de todo fui invitado por Alice así que me tienes aquí. Pero es bueno verte por aquí pequeña Echo, ¿tú también fuiste invitada?

—Vincent me dijo que viniera. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –te ves diferente esta noche.

— ¿Tú crees? –preguntó sonriendo.

La chica se acercó a él, demasiado pensó el rubio, su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo y pudo observar aquellos ojos de un intenso color azul que debido a la poca iluminación de la habitación le daban un tono de gris, pero aun así eran sumamente llamativos a pesar de parecer siempre aburridos o carentes de emociones. –Sí. –Respondió simplemente, las mejillas del chico estaban rojas por la cercanía de la niña, en cuanto esta se alejó Oz pudo respirar normalmente.- ¿y qué haces por acá tan solo?

—Aun no me encuentro con Alice, y sinceramente espero encontrármela sola, no me gustaría tener que acercarme a ella estando sus amigos presentes.

—Ya veo. –murmuró, ambos comenzaron a caminar para apartarse un poco de las personas, tomaron asiento en unos de los sillones que aún se encontraban disponibles, ambos tomaron un poco de ponche mientras hablaban un poco sobre cómo les estaba yendo últimamente, Echo escuchaba atentamente a su compañero mientras asentía de vez en cuando y notaba como Oz daba miradas furtivas hacia donde se encontraba la chica de los ojos amatistas. –Entiendo- dijo cuándo Oz le había terminado de contar lo exhausto que había sido ese día. –supongo que ahora ha de valer la pena, estarás con Alice, ¿cierto?

—Eso espero, pero parece que sus amigos no la dejaran sola en toda la noche. –respondió con un poco de pesar.

—No te preocupes, pronto se te dará una oportunidad. Después de todo Alice siempre se separa de sus amigos. –comento la chica mientras bebía su ponche.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Echo-chan? –no pudo evitar preguntar con duda.

—Veras, antes de que Alice y Break se hicieran novios Alice solía aburrirse con facilidad y siempre abandonaba a sus compañeros, cuando tuvo su relación con Xerxes cambió un poco pero ahora que terminaron vuelve a hacer lo mismo, supongo que no le agrada estar todo el tiempo en compañía de ellos.

—Oh, Alice siempre es única, ¿verdad?

—Supongo.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros. –por cierto tienes que saber algo. –hizo una pausa para que el chico le prestara atención en cuanto lo hizo prosiguió –cuida de Alice esta noche, ella siempre toma de más y termina demasiado ebria, lo cual puede ser bastante peligroso, usualmente Break era el que veía por ella y se aseguraba de que llegara a casa ilesa sin que le pasara nada, pero como puedes ver eso cambió.

— ¿De verdad? Nunca creí que Alice fuera el tipo de chica que se emborrachaba. –dijo con sorpresa en su voz, pero simplemente se le hacía imposible imaginarse a Alice en un estado de ebriedad total.

—No lo hace a voluntad o con mala intención, es solo que no se da cuenta de que tanto alcohol puede soportar. –continuo con su plática. –pero ella estará segura contigo. –Oz no respondió, solo se quedó pensativo, tal parecía que Alice tenía muchas facetas y al parecer Break no era tan indiferente de lo que aparentaba, se preocupaba por el bienestar de Alice y eso decía mucho de él según Oz, pero también era probablemente porque Alice fue su pareja y no dejaría que se hablara mal de ella, eso lo ponía a pensar nuevamente, de pronto sintió el agarre de Echo sobre su hombro, estaba llamando su atención. –Oz, nos vemos después, ya es hora de que me marche.

—De acuerdo Echo-chan, no vemos en la escuela. –se despidió alegremente. El ojiverde se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió por otra bebida, estaba nervioso, debía tener el valor para acercarse a la morocha, se llevó una mano a unos de sus bolsillos de donde saco el pequeño regalo que pensaba darle a Alice, sonrió para sí mismo y se mezcló entre las demás personas moviendo su cuerpo levemente al ritmo de la música.

Xerxes observó a Oz entrar en aquella fiesta era casi imposible no observar aquel pelo tan ridículamente llamativo a su parecer y enseguida esperaba ver a aquella chica de cabellera acaramelada y ojos rosas pero esta nunca apareció por ningún lugar, después de un tiempo de buscarla con la mirada concluyó que ella no se aparecería por esa fiesta algo que lo dejó totalmente decepcionado pero no cambió su semblante burlón y despreocupado que tenía en esos momentos junto a sus "amigos". Alice se encontraba a lado de él peleando con el idiota de Gilbert por cualquier mínima cosa, esa chica no había cambiado nada desde que la conoció, siempre tan enérgica y efusiva de cierto modo se le hacía linda después de todo Alice expresaba lo que sentía en el momento en que lo sentía pero desde hace un tiempo algo en ella había cambiado, la sentía diferente y un poco distante aunque la palabra correcta seria molesta algo la molestaba y aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo él había podido notarlo con facilidad, un pequeño golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer la pelea entre la coneja y el inútil de Gil se estaba volviendo algo intensa. Cerró los ojos y bebió de su ponche, esta contenía bastante alcohol y se le hacía algo chocante sin embargo había bebido más de tres vasos seguidos y se encontraba en un estado de completa sobriedad, Alyss intentó detenerlos pero fue en vano y siguieron discutiendo sobre cosas sin sentido para el hasta que finalmente suspiro y le dio un golpe en la cara al pelinegro quien furioso le reclamó

—Ahora Gil-kun no deberías molestar tanto a este hermoso conejito, ¿cierto? –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la Chica por la cintura y la abrazaba de forma protectora, Alice se sintió por un momento flotar, era como si fuera envuelta por una cálida manta que le hacía sentir relajada y en un estado placentero, pero este se esfumo al instante en que observo el serio rostro de su hermana, a simple vista pudo detectar los celos impreso en su bello rostro lo que fue suficiente para que la morena reaccionara y volviera a adoptar su enérgico carácter alejando al peliblanco de ella.

— ¿Qué crees que haces payaso? –grito al mismo tiempo que intentaba darle un golpe en la cabeza que el muchacho esquivo con facilidad. –No es necesario que me defiendas de este inútil –hizo un ademan hacia el ojidorado –yo puedo defenderme sola. Y en cuanto a ti cabeza de algas deja de inventar cada cosa que se te pase por tu cabeza sin cerebro ¿entendiste?

— ¿Cabeza sin cerebro? –Respondió con sorna –te recuerdo que no soy yo el que tiene problemas con matemáticas, ¿cuantas te faltan por recuperarte? Ah si todas, estúpido conejo carnívoro. –se mofo en su cara que no tardo en ponerse roja de ira con un movimiento cual gato se le aventó al chico que solo hacia movimientos para cubrirse su rostro y evitar los golpes lo más que pudiera porque a pesar de su tamaño pequeño la chica podría golpear realmente fuerte.

—vaya vaya parece que mi hermano está muy enérgico hoy, es muy bueno ver a Gil tan alegre. –dijo Vincent con calma y una sonrisa en su rostro, los demás le dieron miradas de desconcierto, Alyss había logrado apartar a los chicos de su pelea o más bien había logrado que Alice se le quitara de encima.

—Estás completamente loca rata de alcantarilla, ¿no deberías preocuparte por esto? Digo después de todo son tu hermano y tu novia, deberías tener un poco de cuidado ¿no? –el tono cantarín que Break usó hizo a Vincent hervirle por dentro la sangre, detestaba a esta persona pero mantuvo su semblante sonriente y despreocupado ante él.

—Y tú te preocupas demasiado no crees sombrerero, ¿no será que estas celoso? –contestó de igual manera el rubio. –después de todo Alice sigue siendo muy linda. –respondió de igual forma sonriente que el peliblanco, Alice que había dejado de pelear con Gilbert esperaba la respuesta del albino igual que su gemela y de todos los presentes.

—En verdad odio cuando tienes razón maldita rata de alcantarilla. –respondió con una sonrisa pero el odio dirigido al rubio era evidente. –además debo preocuparme por que sabemos que en estas ocasiones Alice suele emborracharse sin darse cuenta y simplemente no puedo dejarla al cuidado de unos inútiles como ustedes no puedo darme el lujo de que algo le suceda. –Gilbert, Vincent y Cheshire fruncieron el ceño con enojo al escuchar aquellas palabras, las chicas solo se quedaron en silencio al ver como Xerxes decía sin ninguna consideración o remordimiento alguno aquellas frías palabras a los chicos, sin embargo el corazón de Alice se aceleró al escucharlo decir aquello porque eso demostraba que Break seguía preocupándose por ella y posiblemente todavía mantenía aquellos sentimientos románticos hacia su persona.

— ¿De verdad? Te atreves a decir eso enfrente de mí, ¿de casualidad quieres terminar en una pelea? –Vincent detestaba a aquel sujeto y decir ese tipo de cosas hacia que su repulsión entre ellos aumentara. – ¿entonces te quedaras toda la noche tras ella esperando, hasta que llegue el momento de ir a casa? Quiero ver eso. –pronto el lugar empezó a sentirse denso por la intervención del par de jóvenes, las muchachas presentes intentaron algo para aligerar un poco la atmosfera, pero el peliblanco interrumpió.

—No te preocupes por mí, después de todo alguien sabrá cuidar muy bien de Alice y no seré yo.

—Bien, bien chicos por que no bailamos un rato, después de todo estamos en una fiesta. –Lily tomo la palabra al ver como el rostro de su compañero de largo cabello comenzaba a ponerse serio de verdad, Alyss, Alice y Gilbert apoyaron de inmediato su idea lo que menos querían era una pelea entre su grupo de "amigos".

—Vamos Vincent, quiero tomar otro trago y saludar a Fang, digo después de todo estamos en su fiesta. –Vincent le sonrió al pelinegro y se alejó de ellos, mientras tanto Alyss, Cheshire y Lily se había dirigido a la pista de baile donde comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, Alice observaba a su hermana verla moverse con gracia, su hermana sin duda era muy atractiva, el bonito vestido de color pastel y tela no pesada se movía graciosamente al mismo ritmo que ella, el peliblanco a su lado igualmente la observaba, se veía a que le gustaba la forma de moverse de Alyss y eso le hizo sentir celos en su interior. Se preguntaba si Break se sentía lo suficientemente atraído hacia la peliblanca para pedirle un romance, la morocha se observó a sí misma, no se había puesto mucho el maquillaje solo lo necesario para resaltar su mirada y sus labios y un poco de rubor y no traía un bonito vestido como su hermana, por el contrario llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y entubado que resaltaba las curvas de sus tonificadas piernas y su redondo trasero, una blusa color roja de tirantes con holanes en el pecho y una chamarra de mezclilla de manga de tres cuartos con unas botas que le llegaban poco debajo de la rodilla, la punzada de celos seguía persistente en su interior pues la fascinación que su hermana provocaba en aquel albino era algo que ella no provocaba en esos momentos en él, no era como que se hubiera arreglado exclusivamente para impresionarlo pero quería parecerle atractiva, Break dejó de observar a la chica que bailaba y centró su atención en la morocha a su lado, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Invitaste al enano rubio, ¿cierto Alice? –preguntó de repente ocasionando que la chica se atragantara levemente con su bebida, una vez que dejó de toser se giró hacia él.

—Que, hay algún problema con eso payaso? –dijo tratando de sonar prepotente y segura pero nunca esperó que el chico notara que el rubio se encontraba ahí por causa de ella, sin embargo se alegró de saber que si había ido a esa dichosa fiesta, solo era cuestión de encontrar su dorada cabeza entre la multitud. –no me dirás que te encuentras celoso por eso, ¿verdad? –la chica se atrevió a retar al peliblanco, quería ver si encontraba una señal de esos sentimientos que ella creía aun existían en aquel muchacho. Sin embargo lo único que recibió por parte de su compañero fue una burlesca carcajada.

—Que conejo más divertido, nunca me sentiría celoso de una persona como ese enano. –contestó para mirar a la chica que se le habían coloreado un poco las mejillas por la vergüenza. –solo se me hizo extraño que Oz viniera a este tipo de fiesta sin que tuviera a alguien de por medio, sin embargo me alegro que se trate de ti. –Alice lo escuchaba y trataba de comprender lo último que había dicho, ¿a qué se refería ese estúpido payaso con aquello?, después de unos segundos de buscar la respuesta concluyo que de haber sido alguien más el pobre chico terminaría muy mal, le dio un golpe en el hombro que el chico logro esquivar con facilidad, después de unos minutos más llegaron sus demás compañeros y Xerxes inicio el ademan de levantarse, ya no se quedaría más tiempo en esta fiesta. –nos vemos Alice. –se agacho a la altura de la morocha y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. –nos vemos después chicas. – Lily y Alyss le regresaron el saludo y lo vieron desaparecer entre la multitud.

—Es una pena que se haya ido, sinceramente tenía ganas de pasar la noche con él. –Alyss mencionó como si no le importara, a lo que Lily le reprendió diciéndole que no debía decir ese tipo de cosas a la ligera menos en lugares donde podrían sacar provecho de esos comentarios despreocupados, pero sonó más a una opinión que un regaño. –no te preocupes Lily, después de todo siempre andarán diciendo cosas a tus espaldas, hagas o no hagas cosas "malas".

Alice rodó los ojos por los comentarios de su hermana, pero lo cierto era que los comentarios de su hermana la hicieron sentir celosa, se quedó por unos momentos hasta que finalmente se cansó de escuchar el parloteo de sus compañeras, Alice quería a esas dos chicas pero en ocasiones no quería escuchar las cosas que ellas platicaban y a ella solo la aburrían, se mezcló entre la multitud, moviendo su cuerpo rítmicamente con la canción que sonaba y se acercó a la mesa del ponche donde no tardo en servirse un buen vaso y tomárselo de inmediato, al principio dicha bebida tenía un sabor poco agradable pero conforme pasaba por su garganta iba adquiriendo un sabor dulzón y más amigable a su paladar, se estaba sirviendo su tercer vaso cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—Espero que quede suficiente ponche para todos los invitados. –la chica giro el rostro para encontrar unos orbes esmeraldas, muy bonitos a su parecer, que quedaban perfectos con ese cabello rubio alborotado. –hola Alice. –Oz le sonrió a la castaña haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado.

—Hola Tú –respondió haciendo que el muchacho ampliara más su sonrisa, imitando a la chica tomó un vaso de ponche y lo probó, a diferencia de Alice Oz le encontró un sabor agradable,-me da gusto que te atrevieras a venir aquí. –empezó la ojivioleta mientras seguía tomando de su bebida.

—Sí, veras estaba indeciso de venir pero me animé ya que fuiste tú quien me invitó Alice. –la chica sonrió con su respuesta, tomo un vaso más y tomó a Oz por el brazo para buscar un lugar en el cual pudieran sentarse y charlar un poco mejor, pero dado al volumen de la música eso sería casi imposible de lograr, terminaron por sentarse en una banca que se encontraba en el porche donde la música disminuía, pronto su plática se volvió amena y divertida, Alice observaba a Oz, lucia realmente diferente, no llevaba sus clásicas playeras y pantalones de siempre, su vestimenta era elegante y casual al mismo tiempo, su pelo estaba desordenado pero lo hacía lucir más apuesto de lo que era. La chica no entendía que sucedía con ella, normalmente que se encontraba a solas con el chico era similar que estar con Lily o el estúpido cabeza de algas pero por alguna razón desconocida su pulso empezó a acelerarse más y no podía apartar la vista de aquel rubio que le seguía sonriendo y contando divertidas anécdotas. Por un momento un pensamiento surco su mente, por un instante deseo que Oz fuera un poco más atrevido, que intentara seducirla o robarle un beso, pero el chico no parecía tener esas intenciones todavía. Se abofeteo mentalmente, el alcohol le hacía pensar cosas absurdas, se levantó de improviso mareándose levemente por todo el licor que ya tenía su sistema. –Alice, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó confuso el chico por la reacción de la muchacha.

—Nada, solo quiero bailar. –sin esperar tomo al chico por el brazo y lo guío nuevamente al interior de la casa donde se escuchaba más fuerte la música y había demasiadas personas bailando, sin esperar la muchacha comenzó a moverse al ritmo de " _Radar_ " de Britney Spears que en esos momentos se escuchaba Oz la imito pero pronto quedó prendado de la forma en que Alice se movía, la de ojos amatistas se movía con gran sensualidad, moviendo sus caderas y pasando sus manos por su largo cabello castaño cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la música y la libertad de moverse, de vez en cuando colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de su compañero para bailar juntos y volvía a soltarlo para seguir moviendo su cuerpo de manera magistral, los movimientos hacían que la ligera blusa roja se levantara levemente mostrando un poco de su delgado vientre, el chico simplemente no podía quitar sus orbes verdes de la imagen frente a ella, era simplemente hermoso. Sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban y agradeció mentalmente cuando la canción termino, puesto que tenía un pretexto para ir por un trago y tratar de relajarse un poco. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos de ir por una bebida observo como un chico se acercaba a Alice y se pegaba junto a ella bailando, en cuestión el desconocido se juntaba mucho a la morocha quien seguía bailando, demasiado para el gusto de Oz y para el límite en que una persona pudiera acercarse a otra hasta que el sinvergüenza empezó a propasarse con la chica.

Alice observó cómo Oz se alejaba para tomar un trago, sin embargo ella había comenzado a bailar nuevamente cuando sintió como alguien colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura, creyendo que era el rubio no interrumpió su baile, más sin embargo pronto vislumbró un cabello y ojos castaños muy diferentes a los de Oz, el muchacho se pegaba demasiado a ella pero su mente estaba ya bastante nublada por el licor que no le dejaba pensar en claro pero sabía que no podía permitir que aquel extraño osara tomarse esas libertades sin su consentimiento. Intentó separarlo y ponerse ruda pero el sujeto en cuestión era más alto y fuerte y parecía que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, pronto empezó un forcejeo entre ella y él, el cual él parecía estar ganando pero de repente un par de brazos alejaron aquel impertinente de ella. Oz había llegado en cuestión de segundos al lado de ella e hizo que dejara de molestarla, Oz se giró hacia ella para asegurarse de que no le hubiera pasado nada cuando el castaño se acercó a él con la intención de golpearlo, golpe que le dio en el estómago mientras se burlaba de él, el rubio sin pensarlo le devolvió el golpe en el rostro.

—Maldito bastardo. –gruñó al sentir el golpe en su mejilla. Se puso de pie para iniciar una pelea contra el Vessalius, pero este fue más rápido y golpeándolo en el estómago hizo que el chico se doblara de dolor aprovechando esta oportunidad Oz golpeo su espalda derribándolo al suelo y logrando que este se quedara ahí quejándose por el dolor.

—Eso te enseñara a no aprovecharte de las chicas, idiota. –su voz salió ronca al decir esas palabras, si algo molestaba al chico era ver a un sinvergüenza aprovecharse de alguien, pero en este caso al tratarse de Alice lo había puesto realmente fúrico. Tomó a la chica quien se encontraba ya bastante mareada como para reaccionar correctamente y la sacó de ese lugar, una vez poniendo un pie fuera la castaña no pudo aguantar más y alejándose un poco hacia una zona obscura vomitó un poco por tanto ponche ingerido. –A-Alice, ¿Estas bien?

—E-estoy, b-bien, de verdad es una vergüenza que me veas así. –respondió más avergonzada que asqueada, Oz sonrió ante la reacción de Alice.

—No te preocupes, lo mejor será llevarte a tu casa. –antes de poder responderle la chica perdió el equilibrio que si no fuera por Oz hubiera caído limpiamente al piso. –ten cuidado Alice, dime por dónde ir. ¿Alice? –llamó el niño al no recibir respuesta pero lo único que encontró fue a una Alice totalmente dormida, recargada sobre su hombro. –Dios esta será una larga noche, no te preocupes Alice, estas a salvo, no te dejaré sola. –le besó la sien dulcemente y la cargó para poder llevarla a su auto. –solo espero que no malentiendas las cosas mañana por la mañana. –se dijo a sí mismo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y le daba una mirada por el retrovisor a la chica que dormía sobre los asientos traseros de su auto, reproduciendo "Don't Go Away" emprendió el camino a casa.

* * *

 **De acuerdo, hasta aquí con el capitulo, la verdad me siento contenta de que nuevamente comience a tomar su rumbo y no este quedando en el olvido como mis otras historias que aun no me resigno a descontinuarlas.**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Afortunadamente ya tengo avanzado parte de la historia por lo cual quiero creer que pronto estaré actualizando pero no es seguro nada aún.**

 **Hasta la próxima queridos lectores. :) Lucy los quiere.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, me alegra poder actualizar un poco mas seguido, espero poder mantenerme a este ritmo.**

 **Y bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia que si aun hay alguien que la sigue leyendo pueda disfrutar de esta continuación.**

 **Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura,. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

"— _¿Que tiene este conejito?_

— _Cierra la boca Payaso. –protestó la chica para dirigirse a su rostro y plantar un beso sobre la boca de aquel albino. Ambos estaban sobre una cama con una ligera manta cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. —Te quiero estúpido payaso. –susurró sobre sus labios mientras observaba aquellos rubís que la enamoraban, el mencionado le sonrió en respuesta y volvieron a besarse de una manera desenfrenada que los volvió a llevar a estar bajo las mantas de aquella cómoda cama donde sus cuerpos se fundirían en la pasión."_

Cuando los rayos se colaron por la ventana despertaron a la joven que hasta hace unos momentos había estado soñando, su cabeza aún se encontraba nublada por la fiesta de la noche anterior, pasado unos segundos Alice se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostada sobre una cama desconocida, no era su habitación mucho menos la habitación de aquel muchacho que amaba en la que solía despertar en ocasiones. Se sentó repentinamente y se palpó a sí misma, por lo menos llevaba puesta su ropa y parecía que no había sucedido nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse cuando dejó salir el suspiro que mantenía en su interior dio una mirada al lugar, era una habitación de un chico, eso lo notó en cuanto observó la decoración de esta, había una ventana por la que entraban esos molestos rayos de sol, la cama era individual con las mantas de color azul índigo, una pequeña cómoda al lado de esta, un pequeño armario, el piso era de un pulcro azulejo color perla, un escritorio donde se encontraba una laptop y un par de fotografías enmarcadas, sobre las paredes había un par de pequeños poster de unas banda de Rock que no logró identificar o no les prestó la atención necesaria. Curiosa se levantó de aquella cama y se dirigió al escritorio donde se encontraban las fotografías en las que pudo reconocer a Oz, en una se encontraba con un hombre mayor, con barba y anteojos que tenía una amable mirada y una pequeña niña sonriente de unos ocho o siete años, los tres de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas y rodeados de una aura alegre. En la otra se encontraba con aquella chica de ojos rosa y cabello caramelo, estaba segura que su nombre tenía algo que ver con "Shannon" ambos estaban sonriente a la cámara abrazándose por los hombros, entonces Alice supo que esa casa era la de Oz, aun desconcertada salió de su habitación empezando a caminar por aquella desconocida, estaba por bajar las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo cuando la niña que había visto anteriormente se apareció frente a ella con pijama y un oso de peluche, la castaña se le quedó viendo extrañado mientras ella le dio una enorme sonrisa y seguidamente dar media vuelta mientras se alejaba dando brinquitos.

—Oz, la muchacha bonita se despertó. –escucho que gritaba la niña a lo lejos, Alice se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina guiada por el aroma del café recién hecho, una buena taza de esa bebida es lo que necesitaba. Al entrar en la cocina esperaba encontrarse con la mama de Oz o su padre, pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse a aquella molesta chica.

—Buenos días Alice. –Sharon saludó en cuanto vio entrar a la castaña.

—Buenos, días. –respondió quedamente, la ojirosa le sonrió para después servir una taza de café y ofrecérsela a la muchacha frente a ella.

—Toma, necesitas esto ¿cierto? –la ojivioleta asintió, y con cuidado tomo de aquella bebida caliente que de una manera parecía regresarla poco a poco a la vida, sin embargo sentía una gran curiosidad del por qué ella se encontraba en casa de Oz con un pijama bastante revelador, no es que estuviera en contra pero simplemente no podía entender lo que sucedía.

—Disculpa. –se atrevió por fin a sacarse esa duda. – ¿dormiste también en la casa de Oz? –Sharon se quedó mirándola desconcertada pero después entendió a lo que se refería, después de todo Alice no sabía que se encontraba en su casa y no en la del rubio como creía, sonrió para responder aquella duda reflejada en su cara.

—No, estas en mi casa, así que siéntete cómoda. –Alice casi se atraganta con su bebida al escuchar la respuesta de Sharon.

— ¿Qué? –el tono de su voz sonó un poco más exaltado de lo que debía sonar. – ¿Oz y tu viven juntos?

—No exactamente, pero Oz suele quedarse aquí muy seguido, es algo normal. –Alice se quedó pensativa al escucharla, parecía que Oz y esta muchacha tenían una relación muy íntima, se preguntó si ambos tenían sentimientos mutuos o si solo uno de ellos los tenia, dio otro trago a su café mientras seguía pensando, tal vez Oz si sentía algo por ella aunque debía aceptar que de ser así no entendería que es lo que le gustara de ella, era una chica bastante rara de por sí, era demasiado dulce para el gusto de ella y no era una chica que llamara la atención y tampoco alguien sobre saliente por el contrario era alguien de quien si apenas sabia de su existencia. Sharon salió por un momento de la cocina dejando a Alice con sus pensamientos. O tal vez ella es la que estaba enamorada de Oz, eso no la extrañaría ya que el joven era alguien de buenos sentimientos, amable, era apuesto y parecía estar siempre para sus amigos, cualquier chica podría enamorarse de él si llegaran a conocerlo realmente, así que no era de extrañarse que la amiga de este terminara enamorada. Sharon volvió entrar a la cocina terminando de decir unas palabras a alguien. –Parece que fue una fiesta divertida.

— ¿disculpa?

—Que parece que anoche se divirtieron, llegaron bastante noche y en cuanto Oz tocó el sillón calló rendido hasta hoy por la mañana.

—Ah, sí lo fue. –respondió la morocha no muy convencida ya que no recordaba con claridad que es lo que había sucedido anoche. La de pelo caramelo se sentó frente a ella observándola, no la juzgaba pero parecía estar examinándola algo que no le agrado mucho. – ¿sucede algo? –preguntó áspera.

—Nada, solo estaba observando que tienes un bonito cabello, es muy largo, también eres bonita de rostro. –respondió, la verdad es que veía su cabello de cerca y se le hacía asombroso lo largo que era.

—Claro, que esperabas estás hablando de mí, no eres la primera ni la última que me lo dice. –la chica rodó los ojos molesta por la vanidad que desprendía su acompañante en esa habitación, Sharon estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de ser agradable con ella por Oz pero después de aquello no creería que se pudiera cooperar tan fácilmente.

—Es cierto, olvide que estaba hablando de Alice Baskerville. –dijo con simpleza, trataría de pasar por alto esa altanería. Se levantó de su asiento para servirse unos hot-cakes, y una taza de té. Alice observaba sus movimientos mientras se preparaba su desayuno, la chica tenía el pelo suelto que le llegaba a la cintura y parecía ser muy sedoso, su pijama estaba compuesto por un short corto de tela ligera color lila con una camiseta de tirantes a juego, tal vestimenta dejaba a la vista del espectador su piel blanca, y sus piernas contorneadas y sobre todo su pecho, que era bastante considerable, al ver esa parte de su cuerpo sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia al observarse a sí misma, no era totalmente plana pero su pecho tampoco sobresalía bastante no quería admitirlo pero la chica de verdad era bonita, Oz estaba tardando demasiado en aparecer que estaba pensando nuevamente cosas sin sentido. –disculpa pero me retiro nos veremos después Alice. –sin decir nada más salió de la habitación con su desayuno, a los pocos segundos Oz apareció por la puerta con ese alegre semblante que lo caracterizaba.

—Bueenos días Alice. –canturreo en cuanto se acercó a ella.

—Ni tan buenos. –respondió tocándose la sien ya que aún le dolía la cabeza. – ¿qué paso anoche? ¿Volví a sobrepasarme con el alcohol?

—Me temo que sí, y lo devolviste todo en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera de la fiesta.

—Esto es vergonzoso –dijo haciendo un gesto que a Oz se le hizo lindo.-dime que no te calló nada encima por favor. –el chico negó con la cabeza a lo que su compañera sonrió aliviada, ya de por si había sido suficiente espectáculo del que volviera abusar del alcohol como para que encima vomitara sobre alguien, Alyss seguramente la reprendería como lo hacía cada vez que esto sucedía. Alyss, Alice abrió más sus ojos al recordar que se había separado de su hermana, de seguro deberían estar buscándola desesperadamente. –Oz necesito un teléfono debo contactarme con mi hermana. –dijo exaltada, debía hablar con Alyss para avisarle que se encontraba bien, porque de seguro la albina más que estar preocupada estaría haciendo un escándalo para dar con su paradero por el temor de que algo malo llegara a sucederle.

—No te preocupes Alice, tu hermana sabe que estas aquí. –respondió calmándola. La chica le dio una mirada dudosa que le preguntaba de cómo habían logrado contactarla, ¿acaso él tenía su número de teléfono? –Sharon tiene el número de Lily y le avisó a esta que te quedarías conmigo, nos dijo que le avisaría. –respondió al ver las preguntas reflejadas en su cara.

— ¿De verdad? –preguntó dudosa aun, el chico asintió sonriente, Alice dio un gesto de aceptación, entonces Alyss realmente no sabía que se encontraba en casa del mesero como solía decirle o más bien en la casa de la amiga de este. –de acuerdo, pero me tengo que ir, ya es hora de que me presente en mi casa.

— ¿De verdad? –preguntó con un poco de tristeza en su voz la verdad es que quería seguir pasando el tiempo con esta chica. – ¿entonces no te quedaras a desayunar? Preparé hot-cakes. –a la chica se le hizo agua a la boca al escuchar esas palabras, la verdad es que se moría de hambre y al parecer esos hot-cakes se veían realmente deliciosos. –además también hay huevos revueltos con jamón y jugo de naranja.

—D-de acuerdo, pero solo porque muero de hambre y ese desayuno se ve delicioso. –respondió con su enérgica voz. –Oz sonrió y comenzó a servir el desayuno, Alice esperaba sentada a que le sirviera el desayuno con ansias, por fin el plato con hot-cakes y huevos revueltos fue presentado ante ella, de inmediato tomó los utensilios y comenzó a comer de aquel plato que realmente sabia delicioso, Oz se servía su desayuno cuando volvió a hacer aparición Sharon, ya estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa color azul cielo, parecida a la ropa que llevaba su anfitrión a su lado la pequeña hermana de Oz.

—Hola Oz, al fin saliste de tu madriguera. –la burla en su voz le hizo hacer un gesto del chico hacia ella quien solo río.

—Dios Sharon, de verdad te vez cansada, ¿no dormiste mucho anoche cierto?

—Que te puedo decir, hubo un pequeño maratón de Johnny Deep, ya sabes Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, él joven mano de tijeras, piratas del caribe y terminamos con Up. –respondió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los hombros de Ada quien comía un Hot-cake con mermelada.

— ¿Lloraron con la última no es cierto? –Ambas niñas asintieron -No tienen remedio, ahora paga las consecuencias.

—No quiero ir, quiero quedarme a dormir. –dijo infantilmente, Alice observaba en silencio la escena mientras comía.

—No tienes opción, y espero para la próxima no desveles a mi hermana con tus maratones de películas. –le revolvió el pelo al mismo tiempo que Sharon tomaba el jugo impidiéndole protestar. –anda que el trabajo te espera. –se agachó para darle un beso de despedida a su hermana.

—Como ordene señor Oz. Vamos Ada necesitamos llegar con Oscar antes de que empiece a perder el juicio por que no has llegado.

—De acuerdo. –respondió alegremente mientras era alzada por Sharon y la colocaba sobre sus hombros. –Nos vemos luego hermano. Adiós amiga bonita de mi hermano.

—Por cierto me llevare tu carcacha Oz.

—Eso ni hablar, si lo sigues conduciendo terminara en muy mal estado más del que ya está. –renegó mientras imaginaba en que catástrofe terminaría su auto y más aún su adorada hermana con ese peligro al volante.

—No te preocupes por eso, tu auto no puede devaluarse más de lo que ya está. –dijo con mínima burla al ver las expresiones del chico y sin darle tiempo salió de la habitación con Ada sobre sus hombros.

— ¿De verdad nos iremos en el auto de mi hermano? –preguntó una vez lejos del rubio la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas.

—No, pero es divertido molestarlo, ahora ¿estás lista para ir en bicicleta? –Ada asintió sonriente –Muy bien en marcha. –Sharon rió junto a la niña tratando de olvidar un poco sobre la llamada que recibió la noche anterior que había movido todos aquellos sentimientos que ella creía ya haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Es una maldita –murmuraba entre dientes el rubio por el comportamiento de su amiga.

—Yo digo que simplemente es idiota. –Alice contribuyó después de comer un gran bocado de su desayuno.

—Simplemente le gusta fastidiar cuando se da la oportunidad. –Oz se sentó junto a Alice para terminar de aquel desayuno, disfrutando de la presencia de aquella chica de ojos amatistas que si era sincero consigo mismo le gustaría tenerla de la misma forma que la noche anterior poder abrazarla y besarla y unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, sin embargo el recuerdo de unos largos cabellos como la arena ondulados y unos ojos de un tono rosa llegó a su mente, Marie había aparecido inexplicablemente en sus recuerdos, aquella chica que fue su primer noviazgo oficial y con quien había probado el placer carnal y el amor al mismo tiempo por primera vez y con quien había tenido su primera ruptura amorosa al mudarse esta a una ciudad diferente terminado con aquella relación que había logrado hacer feliz al chico. Sin embargo volvió a la realidad cuando Alice furiosa le dio un golpe en la cabeza por atreverse a ignorarla mientras hablaba alegando un "Sirviente inútil, debes prestarme atención en todo momento" él simplemente sonrió y alejó esos recuerdos para poner su atención en Alice. Después de unos momentos más de estar en compañía mutua llegó el momento de que la chica se marchara a su hogar quien gustoso Oz se ofreció a llevarla en cuanto descubrió que Sharon había dejado su auto intacto en la cochera.

 **...**

Alice por fin había llegado a su enorme mansión después de una noche y mañana realmente sorprendentes. No le molestaba para nada la presencia de Oz, por el contrario realmente disfrutaba el pasar tiempo en su compañía, hablando libremente de cualquier tema de conversación en donde no tenía que fingir ser algo que no quería, el muchacho la quería y aceptaba como era. Pero pasar en compañía de Oz le hizo pensar si sus sentimientos del chico cambiarían su perspectiva de ella hacia él. Negando con la cabeza alejó esos pensamientos, ya había llegado a una conclusión, Oz seria su fiel amigo, y Break el chico que no se resignaba a olvidar y abandonar. Entró a la ducha necesitaba un buen baño que la relajara y quitara sus problemas por un rato, aún tenía que enfrentar a sus padres por haber pasado la noche fuera. Después de un relajante baño salió para ponerse crema por todo el cuerpo y untarse loción, había terminado de ponerse su ropa cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió donde entró Lily con una sonrisa y se le aventó de inmediato a los brazos.

—Alice, me alegro de que ya estés aquí. –la morocha le sonrió al mismo tiempo que la sostenía por los brazos. –Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó. –Alice se recostó en su cama mirando al techo y puso una mano sobre su frente mientras comenzaba con su relato, Lily se sentó a su lado jugando con un pequeño peluche que había tomado de la cama. –me alegro que Alyss aún no se haya enterado de que dormiste en la habitación de Oz.

— Si, es una suerte, pero aun no entiendo cómo fue capaz de quedarse tan tranquila sin saber mi paradero, ya sabes ella es muy sobreprotectora conmigo.

—Bueno, eso es porque yo le dije que te habías quedado en mi casa. –Respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad y disculpa, Alice se enderezó con una exclamación de sorpresa –yo dije eso porque sabía que estabas en buenas manos, pero al tratarse de Oz Alyss habría ocasionado un pequeño alboroto, ese chico no le agrada nada.

—Entiendo, pero no me quedé en casa de Oz, fue en la de la extraña chica esa que también es camarera. ¿Lo entiendes Liy? –dijo con tono reclamatorio pero no se encontraba molestia en su voz, la rubia sonrió aún más.

—Lo sé, Sharon fue la que me avisó de eso, es una chica agradable ¿verdad? –Alice bufó molesta y volteó el rostro. –además no pude resistirme después de ver como Oz te defendió. –Al oír esto la de ojos amatistas volvió poner toda su atención en su amiga.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Cómo, no lo recuerdas? –Alice negó con la cabeza, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. –mira un patán se estaba propasando contigo, y Oz lo golpeó, le dio su merecido. –contó con alegría.

—Ya veo sinceramente no creí que llegara a eso, debo tratar de no descontrolarme con el alcohol. –se volvió a recostar sobre su cama mientras pensaba lo que había dicho su amiga, saber eso le daba una cálida felicidad. –bueno creo que ahora el problema es con mis padres y mi hermana.

—Sí, eso es un serio problema. –le dio la razón. –pero no creo que tu padre este tan enojado, digo me recibió de esa manera tan extravagante de recibir a las personas y me permitió el verte.

—Tienes razón, pero mama si es algo serio. –ambas chicas se sonrieron, Lily se acercó más a la morocha para poder abrazarla, al instante una deliciosa esencia de vainilla se apoderó de sus fosas nasales, inmediatamente puso una cara picarona. –oye Alice, ¿que esa no es la misma esencia que usabas cuando salías con Break? ¿Sera acaso que aún no te quieres olvidar de él? –la morocha se sonrojo por las palabras de su amiga.

—C-claro que no. –Exclamó algo abochornada. –que me guste esta loción no significa que siga teniendo sentimientos por ese estúpido payaso, además te recuerdo fui yo quien lo terminó, por lo tanto no puede gustarme siquiera un poco. –al término de su nerviosa explicación soltó una carcajada poco convincente, Lily tenía una mirada que no le creía nada, pero en vez de seguir molestándola con aquello decidió por fin sacarse una ridícula duda que surcaba su mente.

—Oye Alice, dime ¿Break es tan bueno en la cama como dicen? –con esta última pregunta Alice dejó de lado su falsa risa para quedarse como piedra y después de unos segundos su piel fue adquiriendo un tono rojo como las brasas.

— ¡Lily! –Gritó ahora si completamente avergonzada –no tengo por qué contestarte de mi vida íntima.

—Por favor Alice, te juro que no tengo dobles intenciones, he escuchado muchos rumores sobre que Break es de lo mejor en cuanto se refieren a sexo y quería sacarme de la cabeza esa duda, por favor solo es una pregunta, como amigas. –la rubia puso su mejor cara de cachorro al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos para convencer a la chica de que le contara lo que quería oír, tal lenguaje corporal funcionó porque Alice suavizó su rostro y volteando su cabeza a un lado asintió con la mejillas aun sonrosadas. –De verdad, entonces comprendo porque Alyss esta tan encaprichada a él. –Alice curvo sus cejas al oír esto, y se tumbó en su colchón nuevamente.

—Ni me lo recuerdes –la chica resopló con pesar, si era sincera le daban celos enormes de solo imaginar a Alyss y Break en una situación muy comprometedora, o incluso envueltos en ellos mismos. Que idiota, negaba cualquier sentimiento hacia el peliblanco pero no soportaba la idea de verlo con alguien más.

—Y cuéntame, como fue tu primera vez, ¿fue con él, fue romántico, apasionado, una decepción? –Alice suspiró un poco al escuchar las preguntas de su amiga, aunque no le gustara hablar sobre su vida íntima con Lily era diferente por alguna razón no se sentía incomoda hablando abiertamente con ella, después de todo la rubia de bonitos ojos azules había sido su amiga desde la infancia.

—No, mi primera vez fue con aquel hermoso chico encantador, se llamaba Thomas, y realmente fue una noche maravillosa, es una pena que se mudara a vivir a Japón, tal vez hubiera sido diferente si se hubiera quedado pero las circunstancias se dieron de forma distinta.

— ¿Qué lindo, y eso cuando sucedió?

—Un mes antes de que comenzara a salir con Break, después accidentalmente me olvidé de él.

—Lo comprendo, por lo que me dijiste no me sorprendería si olvidabas tu nombre después de una sesión de intensa pasión con Xerxes jeje. –Alice le aventó una almohada a la cara mientras se le posicionaba sobre ella y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. La chica pedía que la dejara pero la morocha parecía no ceder hasta que el nombre de Alice fue pronunciado por la madre de esta. Ambas chicas dejaron de reír y palidecieron levemente.

—Creo es hora de enfrentar a mi madre. –Lily asintió quedamente y ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala donde se encontraba la madre de Alice.

* * *

 **De acuerdo, hasta aquí con el capitulo, la verdad me siento contenta de que nuevamente comience a tomar su rumbo y no este quedando en el olvido .**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Afortunadamente ya tengo avanzado parte de la historia por lo cual quiero creer que pronto estaré actualizando pero no es seguro nada aún.**

 **Hasta la próxima queridos lectores. :) Lucy los quiere.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, me alegra poder actualizar un poco mas seguido, espero poder mantenerme a este ritmo.**

 **Y bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia que si aun hay alguien que la sigue leyendo pueda disfrutar de esta continuación.**

 **Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura,. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

—Donde demonios se metió ese maldito pato. –Elliot se encontraba frente a su laptop escribiendo algunas cosas.

—No lo sé, creo anda brincando por aquí y por allá. –respondió Leo con su calmada voz con los ojos pegados a un libro de historia.

— ¿Brincando? ¿Qué, está enamorado? –preguntó con un poco de burla.

—De hecho sí. –respondió Sharon levantado sus ojos por un momento de su libreta donde escribía unas preguntas. –parece princesa de cuento, con sus ojos soñadores y destellando felicidad por todas partes, al parecer le esta yendo muy bien en el amor.

— ¿Y quién es la desafortunada? –preguntó con sarcasmo, sus dos compañeros se le quedaron viéndolo confundidos. –siento pena por la chica en la que se haya fijado ese demente. Ya saben Oz no es la mejor persona.

—Alice. –respondió Sharon quitándole importancia.

—En ese caso no la compadezco.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi prima? –pregunto Leo un tanto receloso.

—Nada, pero teniendo a más de la mitad de los chicos de esta escuela y otros tantos de fuera detrás de ella, que elija a ese enano me sorprende. Además no es como si fuera mi persona favorita.

—Creo tienes razón, pero es decisión de ella, además debemos alegrarnos, Oz por fin tuvo suerte, apuntar tan alto para alguien tan bajo y tener suerte, es difícil que suceda. –Elliot y Sharon rieron por el comentario del pelinegro.

—Tienes razón Leo, por fin el marginado encontró a su ama. –los tres comenzaron a reírse, no es que odiaran a Oz pero les resultaba divertido bromear sobre el de vez en cuando.

—Ya, dejemos de reírnos de Oz, el ingenuo solo hace lo que su corazón le dice. –dijo Leo entre risas. Sus amigos disminuyeron sus risas. –oye Sharon y que sucedió después de que nos fuimos del restaurant de Oscar, ¿Break tardo en irse?

— ¿¡Que!? –Elliot exclamó, sorprendiendo levemente a sus amigos."— ¿Qué?"- Leo volvió a repetir la pregunta hacia su amigo con una pisca de burla en su voz. –digo, como sabes eso si te fuiste al mismo tiempo que yo. –el ojiazul trató de hablar con normalidad, pero aun había vestigios de exaltación en su boca.

—Sí, pero Leo se regresó por su chamarra la había olvidado. –explicó la chica presente. –sí, estuvo por el resto del domingo, en realidad no sé cómo pude soportar ver como comía dulces como si no hubiera un mañana. –volvió a poner la vista en su libreta donde seguía apuntando.

—Y desde cuando eres amiga de Break, -preguntó Elliot receloso. –creí que lo odiabas.

—No, yo dije que no me gustó la forma en que se acercó a mí la primera vez. Como actuarias si alguien llegara de la nada y se acercara demasiado a tu rostro. –la chica se levantó de su asiento y acerco su rostro demasiado al del rubio haciendo que se le enrojecieran las mejillas por la cercanía de la niña.

—Siendo tú creo que Elliot lo disfrutaría. –Leo respondió burlón haciendo que el chico se tensara completamente.

— ¡Leo! Deja de decir estupideces. –exclamó fúrico por los comentarios desvergonzado de su amigo. –el de anteojos se encogió de hombros diciendo un "como quieras"

—La verdad es un chico interesante, burlón pero también es divertido. Solo es cuestión de conocerlo un poco. –respondió sonriente Sharon mientras volvía a su lugar. Elliot y Leo se miraron entre si y le restaron importancia al asunto. Continuaron cada uno con su trabajo, revisando los apuntes necesarios de edición de la próxima entrega del periódico escolar, Mr. Crowley sonaba a un volumen moderado que los dejara trabajar tranquilamente. Después de un rato escribiendo y leyendo y revisando documentos Sharon habló. –Leo cariño, ¿ya tienes las estadísticas del mes del rendimiento de la escuela?

—Aun no, se supone que lo pediríamos con Oz al profesor Arthur.

—Y no lo han hecho, que se supone que hace ese enano descarado-refunfuñó el chico alto.

—Fue por los reportes de física, y literatura con las profesoras Miranda y Lotti, además de que se encargó de recoger los formatos literarios para la sección de literatura. –respondió el azabache al mismo tiempo que sacaba unas impresiones.

—Wow, sinceramente no creí que Oz hiciera eso solo, es algo tedioso tener que recibir y revisar más de cincuenta historias poemas, pensamientos y escoger solo quince.

—Creo que debemos agradecer de que este enamorado, parece ser que de esta manera le fluyen mejor las cosas. –comentó Sharon con ojos destellantes.

—Entonces solo falta a Sharon y Oz sacar la entrevista y el reportaje de deportes, ¿cierto?

—No cielo, Oz y Leo se encargaran del reportaje de lo más importante de este mes como lo fue le proyecto de física, y concurso de química del ultimo grado, nosotros nos encargaremos del reportaje deportivo.

— ¿De verdad? Y con que deporte nos toca esta ocasión. –preguntó Elliot al mismo tiempo que mordía una manzana y anotaba algo en su libreta.

—Baloncesto es el deporte de este mes, creo no se había hecho o no lo habíamos hecho nosotros durante un largo tiempo. –Elliot asintió mientras terminaba de comerse su fruta.

— ¿Y a qué hora tenemos que hacer el reportaje?

—Dentro de cinco minutos, parece ser que tienen entrenamiento y su entrenador me dijo que era el momento ideal. –Elliot arrojó las sobras de su manzana a la basura para ponerse en pie y tomar una libreta. Sharon tomó su cámara fotográfica y salió junto con Elliot dejando a Leo solo que tarareaba la canción de Crazy Train. Ambos chicos salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar por la escuela hacia la cancha de baloncesto. La chica platicaba alegremente con su amigo, al mismo ritmo que caminaban haciendo que las cadenas que colgaban de su falda de mezclilla tintinearan con cada paso que daba, Elliot escuchaba a la chica, agradecido de que olvidara la incómoda situación que lo puso su amigo. Sharon saco de su chaqueta sus lentes para colocarlos sobre su rostro.

—Oye, últimamente has usado mucho tus anteojos, y solo los usas o cuando te desvelas o cuando has estado llorando. ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el chico, Sharon solo se congeló no creyó que su amigo notaria este detalle, había dado en el blanco, últimamente no había podido dormir bien además de que había noches en las que simplemente no podía contener el llanto. –no tenemos exámenes para estudiar hasta tarde y sé que tampoco te desvelaste haciendo la edición del periódico. Así que dime que pasa. –demandó en lo último.

—Nada, solo no he dormido bien, ya sabes los maratones de películas y series ocupan gran parte de mi noche. –hizo un esfuerzo para que su mentira fuera convincente, sin embargo Elliot dudaba de este hecho pero decidió no indagar más.

—Como digas, aunque con eso tu atuendo sí que es extraño, pareces un rockerita nerd. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—No te burles Elliot.-hizo un mohín, el ojiazul siguió sonriendo, la verdad la chica si daba ese aspecto, vestía su falda de tablones de mezclilla con varias cadenas colgando sobre el lado derecho de su cadera, una playera ajustada color lila con un bonito dibujo de una flor en tonos rojos y grises, una chaqueta de cuero negra que le llega a las costillas, mallones negros y una botas rockeras color negras, sin embargo su rostro tenía el aspecto de una niña estudiosa gracias a los lentes que portaba. –además tu estas igual y estando a mi lado serias casi lo mismo. –dijo como defensa, el chico vestía pantalones de mezclilla, una playera azul marino y botas negras, además de llevar su chaqueta arremangada.

—Pero me veo más genial que tú. –bromeó, Sharon le dio un golpe a modo de juego mientras entraban a la cancha de baloncesto. Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue a dos grupos compitiendo entre sí, ambos llevaban el uniforme que representaba a la escuela con los colores negro y dorado sin embargo un equipo llevaba puesto un chaleco adicional de color anaranjado para poder distinguirse. Los chicos se acercaron más y Sharon quedo impresionada cuando vio a aquel chico de cabellera plateada jugando de una forma que parecía profesional, en realidad ambos equipos jugaban de la misma forma pero la de cabello acaramelado no podía negar el hecho de que Break resaltara entre todos ellos, aun a pesar de su estatura el chico se movía con gran agilidad, llevando el balón y esquivando a sus contrincantes para después de una series de movimientos encestarlo sin muchos problemas. –bueno ahora sabemos el por qué no engorda aun después de ingerir tanta azúcar. –comentó Elliot que estaba igual de sorprendido que su amiga hasta que la voz del entrenador los sacó de su asombro.

El silbato había sonado anunciando que el tiempo de juego había acabado Break estaba hablando con sus compañeros de equipo cuando vio a aquel par de amigos que habían llegado, le sorprendió un poco el verlos por ahí, ya que nunca antes habían puesto los pies en alguna área de deporte que no fuera la clase de educación física. Sin embargo comprendió de que se trataba cuando el chico de ojos azules comenzaba a hacer unas preguntas a su entrenador y anotaba las respuestas en su libreta. Sonriendo siguió practicando con su equipo.

Sharon tomaba fotos a los dos equipos de jugadores cuando comenzaron de nuevo a jugar, trataba de sacar lo mejor posible pero se le dificultaba un poco ya que se mantenían en constante movimientos. –Tranquila, ya podrás sacar una buena foto, solo debes tener paciencia para las que son de movimiento. –la tranquilizó Elliot cuando miró el ofuscado rostro que tenía Sharon al no lograr conseguir sacar una buena toma. –mira si la tomas así es mejor. –el chico se agachó para poder estar un poco a la altura de su amiga mientras le mostraba como agarrar la cámara para poder tener un mejor enfoque sin percatarse de la cercanía que había creado entre él y la castaña. El peliblanco frunció el entrecejo molesto al presenciar aquella escena, más cuando Sharon sonrió ampliamente a Elliot sin siquiera notar lo cerca que estaba de este, que tan tonta y despistada podía llegar a ser esa niña. Pensó el peliblanco ya con un poco de burla.

El partido había terminado su segundo tiempo por suerte Sharon había logrado sacar un par de fotografías antes de que se acabara. Pronto varios chicos fueron a tomar un descanso en las bancas que se encontraban cerca de donde estaban ellos, la chica aprovechó esta oportunidad para continuar con su entrevista.

— ¿Disculpen, nos permitirían hacerles unas preguntas? –preguntó Sharon a un par de chicos que se encontraban tomando un poco de agua. Un chico de cabello revuelto castaño la observó estudiándola de arriba abajo y sonrió ladinamente.

—Claro preciosa, te permito todo lo que quieras. –dijo con tono seductor mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Eh?

—Tengo una idea mejor porque no vamos a un lugar privado y podemos hacer lo que queramos. –dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su barbilla y acercaba su rostro al de Sharon que estaba confundida y un tic en el ojo empezaba por palpitarle, Elliot que hasta ahora estaba con el entrenador se dio cuenta del coqueteo a su amiga comenzó a caminar hacia ellos enojado. –vamos ahí puedes entrevistarme todo lo que quieras y poder sacarnos la ropa para…-el castaño fue interrumpido por un fuerte pelotazo en el rostro al mismo tiempo que Elliot llegaba junto a ellos. –Que demo...

—Vaya vaya David que crees que estás haciendo –David quedo casi congelado cuando vio a aquel peliblanco sosteniendo un balón en una posición listo para lanzar nuevamente mientras sonreía ampliamente con una vena de enojo sobre su sien derecha. – ¿y entonces? –volvió a formular la pregunta y le lanzó el balón que dio de nuevo en el rostro del chico.

—Maldito seas Xerxes, deja de entrometerte donde no te interesa. –dijo completamente cabreado.

—Oh, pero si me interesa y mucho. –iba a hacer un nuevo lanzamiento cuando un chico pelirrojo intervino deteniendo a Break.

—Los idiotas siempre serán idiotas. –consecuto Break al pelirrojo. Sharon y Elliot miraron la escena un poco anonados. –de todas maneras que haces por aquí Ojou-sama, ¿vienes a observarme en mi mejor momento? –las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron levemente.

—De ninguna manera, apenas me entero que estas en el equipo de baloncesto así que no te hagas ilusiones. –respondió la chica defensivamente. El chico curvo sus cejas mientras sonreía. –que cruel, yo pensaba que habías venido a apoyarme.

— ¡Tu! Serás idiota. –comenzó a exaltarse la muchacha con aquel burlesco chico y su voz cantarina

—Ya es suficiente Break. –intervino nuevamente el chico de pelo rojo. –un gusto soy Danny el capitán del equipo, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—Es cierto, perdón por la descortesía. –exclamó la chica un tanto avergonzada. –Soy Sharon y él es mi amigo Elliot –señalo al rubio cenizo quien hizo un ademan en forma de saludo. –somos los encargados del periódico y venimos a hacer entrevistas para el reportaje. –Danny se quedó mirándolos pensativamente, su mirada daba a entender que trataba de relacionarlos con alguien.

— ¿El club de periodismo? –preguntó aun tanto confundido, Break lo observaba mientras tomaba una bebida rehidratante, los mencionados asintieron. – ¿de verdad? Vaya no esperaba que fueran un par de chicos tan apuestos. –respondió en voz alta con una mano sobre su barbilla, al ver la mirada confundida de los muchachos se apresuró a explicar. –había escuchado sobre Candy, una de las porristas de que los del periodismos eran una bola de feos desadaptados y una gorda sin gracia. –al escuchar eso Elliot y Sharon se congelaron en sus lugares entretanto Break escupió su bebida por la gracia que le dio oír eso.

—Esa maldita, me las pagara. –la chica comenzó a caminar con una aura amenazante y una sonrisa asesina, su cuerpo parecía echar humo.

—A donde crees que vas. –Elliot la sujetó colocando sus brazos debajo de sus axilas levantándola levemente del suelo para impedir que siguiera caminando.

—Suéltame Elliot, le daré su merecido, esa pelirroja de tercera sabrá lo que es el dolor. –seguía refunfuñando tratando de escapar del agarre de su amigo. –"¿Y meternos en problemas? Ni loco" comenzó a discutir de igual manera el chico con ella. Los dos jugadores de baloncesto miraban la escena perplejos.

—Oye parece que tú los conoces, ¿siempre son así de raros? –preguntó Danny a Break inclinado un poco la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

—Eso creo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –aunque creo fue tu culpa, ¿no sabes que no debes provocar la ira de una chica haciendo comentarios sobre su cuerpo? –Danny se encogió de hombros también, no era como si realmente fuera un gran problema.

—No sé de qué se queja, yo la veo bastante delgada, solo mira como la sujeta ese chico con gran facilidad. –volvieron a mirar hacia ellos donde aún seguían discutiendo de la misma manera, Break sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

—Basta Ojou-sama, si sigue haciendo corajes de esa manera tu cara se llenara de arrugas. –bromeó con la fúrica chica mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su cabeza, esto hizo que el coraje volviera a aumentar en la anatomía de Sharon, y las voz de Elliot aumentara de volumen para tranquilizarla. Después de unos minutos Elliot colocó a Sharon en el suelo cuando parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco.

—De verdad Sharon debes no dejarte llevar por la ira. –reclamó Elliot sobándose la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Todo es culpa de esa pelirroja falsa, no porque este hasta en los huesos le da derecho de burlarse de las demás. –renegó aun la chica con los brazos cruzados y volteando el rostro aun molesto. –simplemente me gustaría que recibiera su merecido. –los tres chicos presente compartieron miradas rodando levemente los ojos por el comportamiento infantil de la chica.

—Me disculpo, si no hubiera mencionado no tendrías que haber pasado por un desagradable momento. –habló el pelirrojo para liberar la tensión que se apoderaba de la castaña. Sharon le sonrió diciendo que no era culpa de él. Danny sonrió. –bueno ¿porque mejor no realizamos ese reportaje que vinieron a realizar? –los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a hacer las preguntas realizadas previamente, lo cual Danny, Break y otro par de chicos que se acercaron respondieron.

— ¿Entonces Xerxes es uno de sus mejores jugadores? –preguntó incrédula Sharon.

—Así es Ojousama, podría decirse que soy el mejor de todos, por lo tanto tienes la suerte de tener a tu lado a alguien tan asombroso como yo, ¿no lo crees? –la sonrisa que tenía Break hizo cabrear a Elliot y Sharon.

—deja de ser tan engreído no por ser bueno jugando quiere decir que seas el mejor. –dijo exasperada por su actitud juguetona- sabes lo que debería hacer es tomar uno de esos balones y demostrarte como es jugar de verdad. Pero sabes no lo hare. –dijo retadoramente.

—¿Por qué no? Acaso es tan grande tu amor por mí que no quieres humillarme –siguió jugando el peliblanco, el ver a Sharon hacer esos gestos era de lo más satisfactorio y ver como perdía rápidamente los estribos le dejaba una agradable sensación.

—No. –respondió decidida, Elliot puso atención, su amiga estaba por decir algo sorprendente y tal vez con eso poner en su lugar a aquel exasperante chico. –no lo hare por que no se jugar. –Elliot no pudo evitar palmearse el rostro con aquella respuesta, no entendía por qué seguía con la esperanza de que su amiga dijera algo asombroso en situaciones como estas. Break quedo anonado con aquella respuesta, la verdad esperaba algo digno de un buen enfrentamiento de palabras o algo que realmente le hiciera sentir lo que la chica decía en su amenaza, sin embargo su respuesta fue realmente interesante por no decir tonta, no podía encontrar otra conclusión. Una estruendosa carcajada rompió el silencio, todos voltearon a ver Danny que reía a pierna suelta al escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

—No pudiste haber dicho algo más interesante. –Elliot sujeto la cabeza castaña para mirar la cara de la chica con un tic en su ceja curveada por la frustración. –siempre terminas las conversaciones con una insolencia. –Elliot comenzó a jalar los mofletes de Sharon haciéndola hacer graciosas formas en su rostro. –Basta Elliot- dijo la chica con la voz amortiguada. – ¿trataras de mejorar tus conversaciones retadoras? –el ceño del chico aún estaba fruncido mirando a la chica a través de sus lentes quien trataba de quitar sus manos de sus mejillas. Break y Danny observaban la escena algo divertidos

—Deja de molestar a mi zanahoria Elliot-kun. –jaló a Sharon hacia él, quien inmediatamente comenzó a sobarse sus adoloridas mejillas. –sabes no me gusta que nadie que no sea yo toque a esta linda zanahoria. –dijo con voz cantarina, Elliot levantó un ceja mirando al chico al rostro.

—Sí... ¿qué? ¿Zanahoria? –Break volteo a ver a Sharon y le sonrió. –por qué me dices Zanahoria, quiero que me expliques ahora mismo. –Sharon cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se puso erguidamente demostrando autoridad, Break dirigió sus ojos a los de ella, la estatura era obvia, el chico era más alto que ella, casi de la misma altura que Elliot. En lugar de sentir autoridad por parte de la chica sintió que se veía lo que se conoce como tierna, la chica no era muy baja pero a su lado había una gran diferencia más la postura que tenía junto a esos lentes en su cara infantil le daba el aspecto de una muñeca, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer un comentario al respecto y decidió contestar su pregunta.

—S-e-c-r-e-t-o. –el rostro de Sharon enrojeció al ver como Break ponía esa sonrisa en su cara y sonreía burlándose de ella con ese tono cantarín.

—Nada de secreto. –exigió la chica perdiendo su compostura ante los chicos presente, ese muchacho sí que podía sacarla de sus casillas con mucha facilidad. Elliot puso una de sus manos en su rostro, nuevamente Sharon perdía los estribos con facilidad, aunque la entendía este chico si que podía llegar a ser un poco molesto. –Dime porque me llamas zana… -un balón impactó en el rostro de la chica tirándola y haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor. "Sharon" gritaron los presentes al ver a la chica tendida en el suelo. El rostro del rubio cenizo enfureció y sin pensarlo tomó el balón y se lo arrojo a un chico de cabello negro que venía hacia ellos a toda velocidad alegando un lo siento. Elliot iba a tomar al chico por la camiseta pero una mano lo detuvo. –t-tu chamarra Elliot. –Sharon logró articular con la voz entrecortada por el dolor y las manos sobre su rostro ocultándolo. El chico asintió y se la dio inmediatamente sabiendo lo que haría con ella, una vez que la tuvo en sus manos la chica se la coloco sobre su rostro ocultando este en la prenda. Break confundido por este gesto hizo el ademan de agarrar la prenda pero el ojiazul lo detuvo.

—Dale unos minutos. –fue lo único que dijo, Break aun inseguro dejo que pasara el tiempo pedido.

—Quien demonios fue el que me golpeo. –grito completamente furiosa la chica al mismo instante que se incorporaba haciendo que Danny y Break se sobresaltaran por tan repentina acción. –juro que lo hare sufrir. –Sharon tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos y sus lentes ahora en el piso estaban estrellados afortunadamente no había cristales incrustados en su piel. –donde esta aquel que…-no termino la oración cuando sintió que algo liquido caliente escurría de su nariz, se llevó una mano a su rostro que se manchó de sangre, con horror dirigió su mirada a la chaqueta de Elliot que igualmente tenia aquella mancha roja impregnada sobre la tela.

—Sharon e-estas sangrando. –Elliot logró articular tanto Break como Danny se quedaron anonados viendo a la chica sangrar que después de unos segundos logró liberar su voz.

—Oh por Dios estoy sangrando. Estoy sangrando Elliot. –dijo alarmada y haciendo un drama. –voy a morir.

—No exageres tanto solo cálmate. Solo es sangre, solo hay que llevarte a la enfermería y limpiarte y detener la hemorragia y todo saldrá bien y –Elliot estaba completamente nervioso aun cuando trataba de tranquilizar a la chica el mismo estaba en un mar de nervios. Break y Danny se miraron entre sí, sí que eran un completo caos si los dejaban solos nunca llegarían a la enfermería.

 **...**

—Jajajajaja – a Sharon ya le estaba molestando esa estúpida risa de Oz, apenas le dijeron lo que pasó el rubio había estallado en carcajadas.

—Ya es suficiente Oz. –dijo ya cansada y con un mohín.

—Pero es inevitable Sharon-chan, solo tienes que ver tu cara además ya me imagino todo el drama que hicieron. –la castaña le aventó una almohada en la cara pero el chico tenía razón los tapones de algodón que tenía sobre su nariz no eran para anda agradables. –espero que esta hematoma no se inflame. –dijo Oz mientras tocaba la zona afectada con uno de sus dedos.

—Ouch –exclamó Sharon cuando sintió los dedos del chico sobre su adolorida piel. –no te preocupes con un poco de maquillaje es…tare… -Sharon se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas horrorizadas. "Que sucede Sharon-chan" preguntó Oz cuando vio el gesto de la chica. –no puede ser, he estado comiendo mucho chocolate últimamente y si me pongo maquillaje me llenare de granos e imperfecciones. –Sharon empezó a "llorar" infantilmente, Oz se acercó a ella palmeándole la cabeza a modo de consuelo.

—Eso debe ser terrible para una chica. –dijo Leo, estaba sentado al lado de Elliot quien tenía una pierna cruzada y tenía sostenida su cabeza en su mano mientras golpeteaba el taburete con sus dedos de su mano libre ya algo exasperado. –es una lástima que el inútil de Elliot no lo haya podido evitar pero que se le puede hacer.

El mencionado frunció el cejo al escuchar al pelinegro y lo encaró enfadado. –nuevamente empiezas a decir tonterías Leo. –le gritó totalmente cabreado, ese pequeño manojo de pelos negro siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad. –acaso crees que soy adivino ¡EH! –Leo simplemente se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara que su amigo se enojara algo que aumentaba la cólera del ojiazul.

—No fue culpa de Elliot Leo, solo tuve la mala suerte de pararme en aquella cancha de baloncesto. –resopló la de cabellos acaramelados. Elliot iba agregar algo más cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron revelando una mata de cabellos rojos.

—Yo-saludó Danny a los chicos y se presentó con el rubio y el azabache. –un gusto soy Danny Rockbell capitán del equipo de baloncesto.-Oz y Leo se presentaron a su vez saludando al carismático muchacho. –oye señorita lamento mucho lo de tu ojo, normalmente evitamos que eso pase.

—Oh no te preocupes, digo no es como si pudieras evitarlo, solo quisiera poder poner mis manos sobre el cuello de aquel que le hizo esto a mi rostro. –terminó señalando la parte morada de su cara.

—Hablando de eso…-Danny giró la vista hacia la puerta por la cual entró Break sujetando por la camisa a un chico de cabellera negra y ojos castaños que hacia todo lo posible por librarse del agarre del peliblanco. –una vez que recuperó el aliento intentó huir pero Xerxes se encargó de traerlo hasta aquí. –Break arrojó al chico hacia la cama en la que se encontraba Sharon quien al verla su rostro pasó a ser de color blanco y se llenó de terror.

—Por favor no me golpee, no fue mi intención pegarle, fue un accidente de verdad, jamás la golpearía intencionalmente por favor, si quiere puedo recibir el castigo por parte de Break. –dijo suplicando a Sharon quien al igual que el resto tenía una mueca de confusión.

— ¿De verdad? ¿A caso eres masoquista Joe? –preguntó aquel chico de ojos rojos.

—No pero me da más miedo ella. Así que por favor discúlpeme solo soy un novato de primer año bastante torpe. –Sharon arrugó las cejas al ver al pobre chico, de verdad parecía alguien torpe y patético. Resoplando sonrió al muchacho frente a ella.

—De acuerdo, no te hare nada solo fue un accidente, pero sería bueno saber que accidentalmente golpearas a aquella pelirroja de segunda, ¿De acuerdo?-le guiñó cómplice, los chicos solo se miraron entre si mientras pensaban "De verdad odia a Candy", Joe por el contrario se le iluminó el rostro y en un momento de efusividad se abrazó a Sharon y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Se lo prometo, no la defraudare. –dijo y se alejó de ahí. La chica se llevó los dedos hacia la mejilla en la que había recibido aquel sorpresivo beso. Oz no tardo en acercarse a ella poniendo una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ooh, parece que a alguien le gustan los menores. –Sharon lo golpeó con un abanico de papel dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

—No digas estupideces Oz, solo fue agradecimiento algo que deberías aprender de él, además el pobre ya tenía suficiente con aquel golpe que le proporciono Elliot.

—Eso me recuerda. –interrumpió Break. –parece ser que tienes buen brazo para lanzar,¿ no te ha interesado unirte al equipo de baloncesto? Serias un buen jugador. –dijo mirando al de ojos azules.

—Es cierto con un poco de practica serias uno de los mejores. –consecutó Danny. Elliot negó la propuesta diciendo que dicho deporte no era de su interés, además de que no tendría tiempo con las clases de esgrima y el periódico escolar. –como gustes pero si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarnos. –la puerta se volvió a abrir y por esta entraron las gemelas Baskerville quien al ver al peliblanco se acercaron a él con una expresión de felicidad y un tanto preocupadas a la vez por verlo ahí aun con el uniforme del equipo.

—Que haces aquí Break ¿te sucedió algo? –preguntó la peliblanca.

—A mi nada, solo vine a acompañar a la princesa. –dijo sonriendo ambas chicas pusieron una mueca de disgusto cuando notaron la presencia de Sharon, pero Alice cambió su expresión de inmediato cuando observó al rubio de ojos esmeraldas quien le sonreía enamorado. –y ustedes que hacen por aquí.

—Oh a Alice le dolía la cabeza así que la traje a la enfermería. –la castaña se cruzó de brazos bufando un "No era necesario" sin embargo Oz se acercó a ella preguntando si no era nada grave. Alice le sonrió respondiéndole que no tenia de que preocuparse de nada. Alyss observó aquella escena un tanto recelosa no le agradaba que su hermana tuviera contacto con aquel chico Vessalius, sin embargo lo ignoró cuando vio el rostro de Sharon. –Oh Dios mío, eso es un gran moretón, que paso para que te hicieras eso. –preguntó curiosa y sin ningún tipo de maldad en su voz, Sharon sorprendida levemente le contestó.

—Solo un balón perdido. –dijo sin mucha importancia. – ¿esto cuenta como trofeo alguno? –preguntó divertida al chico de pelo rojo quien sonriendo levanto su pulgar. Alyss y Alice se encogieron de hombros y decidieron ignorarla, por su parte Sharon y sus amigos salieron de la enfermería no era necesario quedarse más tiempo ahí, junto a los miembros del equipo de baloncesto salieron platicando y haciendo un poco de escándalo por las pequeñas peleas entre Oz, Elliot y Break, dejando a las hermanas a merced de la enfermera.

* * *

 **De acuerdo, hasta aquí con el capitulo, la verdad me siento contenta de que nuevamente comience a tomar su rumbo y no este quedando en el olvido .**

 **PD: tenia planeado una escena diferente en el momento del equipo de baloncesto pero luego mi mente dijo ¿por que no probar esto? y asi fue como nuestra Sharon se llevó su lindo moretón. XD**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Afortunadamente ya tengo avanzado parte de la historia por lo cual quiero creer que pronto estaré actualizando pero no es seguro nada aún.**

 **Hasta la próxima queridos lectores. :) Lucy los quiere.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
